Blood Bonds
by BeautifulTwisted
Summary: A ten year old Kagome is found by an old well close to Konoha. Without her memory, she will begin a new life. However, her peaceful dreams are shattered as memories slowly come back...memories of blood. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kagome Higurashi

**Blood Bonds**

By: Lian

**A/N:** Okay, so it's really late right now, or actually some would consider it really early. To point out the obvious, that means that by the time I have written this chapter, it will be even later (or earlier, whatever you want to call it). However, I am going to write this chapter so that I can post it before I go away on vacation. On my profile is a poll, please check it out. The votes might change what I have planned, even if what I _do _have planned is not much. If there are mistakes, feel free to point them out and I highly encourage reviews, but, I will not hold lack of reviews against any readers I do have and stop the story. I personally hate when authors do that. So, with that said…lets begin the story!

Ohhh, forgot to say but there is no Uchiha clan murder and I know, some of the characters are OOC or just not in the right rank, place, or time (if you understand what I'm saying). You can comment all you want but I probably won't change it so…deal with it.

**Chapter 1: Kagome Higurashi **

Blood was splattered on the old and rotting wooden well, painting it a deep crimson that glistened in the shafts of morning sunlight. The weeds and vines that had once been brilliant shades of green had now turned a rusty brown color. The strong metallic stench was carried on the wind that blew furiously, causing the treetops to sway and the leaves to quietly rustle. The birds were abnormally silent, not a chirp or tweet heard for miles around. Even the forest held an eerie stillness.

Sitting on the ground was a little girl who leaned back on the well, her eyes peacefully closed. She could be no older than ten—a child, really. Her raven black hair was tossed with the wind, yet she did not seem to mind. She wore a simple navy blue yukata that covered the tattoo branded on her upper arm, the tattoo that marked her not only a killer, but a prodigy. It consisted of two elegant, but simple lines that only ANBU members had the honor of flaunting.

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal stunning azure eyes with tiny flecks of gray. A frown adorned her petite face as the small girl took in her surroundings. While the area around her was still covered in sticky blood, she had not a speck on her. Yet in a way, she believed she could see the bloodstains on her hands, the bloodstains invisible to everyone else. She could hear the screams of those she had ripped the life from. If anything, it was the only thing she knew. While this child could not remember anything of her family, her friends, her home, she could remember the sound of her katana, Kasumi, as it sliced through the flesh of her victims.

Panic spread through the girl as she suddenly looked around, frantic to find that her only companion was lying on the cold ground next to her. She sighed in relief as her hand darted out and grabbed the katana. It felt so familiar in her hand. Her katana, her Kasumi, named after the mist. Mist was elusive, something you could feel, but something impossible to catch. Her katana was like the mist.

The only thing the girl could find comfort in was her longest friend, Kasumi. While it held her memories, awful and painful memories, it held familiarity as well. The only thing she currently knew was her katana, but she didn't mind. She would find a way to remember, she knew she could. All that she needed was time.

However, she could feel something. It was approaching, and quickly. It was like an energy, suppressed but nevertheless there. It felt like she could reach out and touch it, but she could not.

Every instinct in her body was telling her to run, but she did not.

And then, someone was watching her. How she knew, well that she didn't know.

Cautiously, she drew Kasumi and dropped the sheath to thee ground. Did she remember how to use Kasumi? No. Did she know that she could use Kasumi? Yes. Was the stranger a threat? Well, that was something she planned to find out.

"Now, do you really plan on using that?" A voice whispered into her ear from behind. With inhuman speed she twirled around to find that the owner of the voice was still standing there. In one hand he held a mask while the other was wrapped around her own small hands which clutched her katana far too tightly.

The mask. The black and gray armor. The white cloak. The katana, so similar to her own. Images flickered through her mind of herself in the same attire. A mask that hid her face, armor, a cloak, and Kasumi strapped to her back. She could see other unknown faces, people that also wore this attire. She could remember wearing her own white cloak while the others wore black ones. She could remember being different.

Kasumi suddenly dropped from her hands, as she looked up into the eyes of the stranger. He must have been around thirteen, only three years older than herself. His intense red eyes starred back, and while most would have looked away, she did not.

This boy seemed so like herself. She did not know who 'herself' was, but for some reason she was sure the boy suffered from the same hollow feeling inside, the same pressure that made her want to explode. She could see it there in his eyes, she could see that he was unhappy. She could see that he felt like a caged animal. And she could empathize with him, even if she did not know the reason why.

"What do you want?" The girl asked. Her voice was strong and unafraid, something that the boy was not used to. Very few did not tremble under his gaze while he held such an advantage.

"I am curious. What is you rank?" He asked, completely ignoring her prior question.

"What are you talking about? I do not have a so called 'rank' and even if I did, why should I tell you?" She snapped. Everything about him had her on edge. He seemed unpredictable and dangerous. While she might have been a match for him when she had her memory and actually knew how to fight, which she was pretty sure she did, she was certainly no match for him now. But, then again, why let him know that?

"You are odd. You look as if you know that of beyond your years and your chakra is captain level…who are you?" He asked, while studying the girl with his gaze, the gaze that never missed anything.

"I am Kagome, I think. And you might be?" She asked with a clipped edge to her voice. While she believed they were similar, she also knew that he was not someone she wanted to be dealing with, not in her current state at least.

The boy did not answer, however, only stepping back slightly and retrieving her katana from it place on the ground. Carelessly, he tossed it to her, and without thinking, she caught it. In the blink of an eye, metal clashed as their swords met. Kagome was simply moving on instinct, barely even registering what she was doing. Easily, she found herself able to match every blow, but then again, she knew he was holding back.

Each time their swords met, he pushed her a little harder. Every step he took was a little faster. The girl was keeping up though. She could still see his every step, she could feel the energy around him as it was channeled through his katana. Chakra, he called it. Without breaking a sweat, she shifted from the defensive, to the offensive. She let her body move naturally, and then more images flashed through her head, images of her throwing shuriken at targets, sparing with unfamiliar people, drawing blood from opponents. And then horrible memories of killing. No. Slaughtering.

Suddenly, she stumbled. The boy took this chance and easily disarmed her.

"Hn."

The images stopped, and Kagome was left barely standing, holding her head between her hands with her face contorted in pain. Not the physical pain, no. It was much worse…it was the pain that a girl of mere ten should not know, the pain of killing.

"I can feel it—the guilt, the anger, the inability to stop. Make it stop. Please, make it stop," she whispered to no one in particular as she crumpled to the ground.

"It will never go away," he replied as he silently moved towards Kagome.

He crouched down and roughly took hold of her right shoulder. She just watched as he grabbed the fabric covering her arm and yanked it downward to reveal the tattoo on her upper arm. "I thought so." He stated, and then harshly pulled her to her feet. While he did not say anything, a million question were whizzing through his mind. _'Just _who_ is she? Why is she here? Why is she so…unsure of herself? What am I supposed to do with her?'_

"Girl, I am taking you back to Kohona." He said, and then knocked her out. Slinging her over her shoulder, he disappeared in a blur as he ran stealthily, as it was a habit, back to Kohona. Perhaps they could use this _Kagome _to their advantage.

* * *

Okay, how's that for a start? It's not much, but I assure you that the chapters will be much longer when I get back. Well, at least my goal is to make them longer. Anyway, review. When I get back, I'll update and see where things go from there.  
-Lian-


	2. The youngest Uchiha, Sasuke

A/N:

So, I completely forgot to say this: _I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha!_ Okay, got that cleared up. I really have no idea where this story is going, I'm winging it. If you have any ideas, tell me...seriously. Anyway, I added another couple to my poll (thanks to someone for pointing it out) and another vote to give those who have already voted another chance to vote for my new couple. You don't have to if you don't want, I'm just mentioning.

So...onwards with the story!

**Chapter 2: The youngest Uchiha, Sasuke**

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright. Brightness that stung, causing her to look away and squeeze her eyes shut once more. She had a very unwelcome headache that the shining sun was not helping.

The shafts of light might have been nice another morning, but right now Kagome was glaring at the beams as if they would shatter under her intense gaze leaving only darkness behind. Sadly, that was not the case so she thought of the next best thing: cover the source of that damn light!

The source was a large window...a window without any curtains or drapes. Nothing. It was time to move on to another solution to this conflict: hide under the covers!

Kagome crawled further down in the large futon and pulled the heavy silk covers and blanket over her head. She sighed. No more light. Contently, she finally let the recent events become her major concern now that her little dilemma was no more. So, the first thing she could recollect was waking up outside by a well in a small clearing in the woods. There was blood. Lots and lots of blood. Not wanting to linger on that fact, Kagome shook her head. And then there was that boy.

'_Who was he?'_

Her brow furrowed the more she thought about. '_Well, there's not much use in confusing myself about that now. What else was there?_' She gave it a little thought, then remembered he disarmed her. He had said something to her, and then everything from there was black. '_Well, I wouldn't just black out for no reason. And there was no one else there besides that boy._' Putting two and two together, she realized that he must have ht a pressure point and knocked her out. Or something along those lines.

Lightly frowning, Kagome knew she would have to face her smaller previous problem to find the answer to an important question: Where was she? With a few muttered comments such as "Why me?" and "Don't know why I decided to face that freakin' sun again," Kagome threw all of the blankets off of her and shrieked.

"Ahhh! I'm dying! Somebody, help me!" And then after a few seconds, "Oh, maybe I won't be dying today...who knew." She jumped off the bed she yawned. Feeling rather crappy, she stretched.

After fully waking up, she finally took in exactly where she was. '_Well, it wasn't what I expected,_' she thought looking back at the large, luxurious, and now disheveled futon that she had just been sleeping in. The sheets, she noticed, were silk and the blanket had elaborate designs embroidered around the edges. It was simple, but homey. Everything had a welcoming feeling, not that she would ever say that out loud.

A large tapestry hung casually on the wall, depicting the beginning of Kohona. Where the four Hokages' faces were carved was nothing. The busy streets were smaller and the people were fewer. it looked like a nice small village, the kind where everybody knew each other. Under the tapestry was a small redwood bookshelf with simple books on the arts of the world. Nothing there, most likely just for display so the bookshelf wasn't bare. There was a simple desk against the other wall. Writing utensils and paper were visible on the desk.

Curious, Kagome looked through the sheets of paper for anything that might give her a little clue where she was. She, sadly enough, had no such luck. Sighing, she moved on. The next item in the room was a simple chair. It must have gone with the desk, but oddly enough was pulled up the the side of the bed. That means that someone had taken vigil of her. Interesting.

Finally there was the plain wall that had a door. Kagome tried the obvious only to confirm her guess that it was locked. Yup, of course. She searched for a lock where some sort of key must go only to have her last scraps of hope dissolve and replaced by frustration.

Bang.

"Hey, anyone want to let me out?"

Bang.

"Please?"

Bang.

"Seriously, someone help me!"

This was just not her morning.

* * *

Yawning, the young boy pushed back the covers and got to his feet. The first thing he smelled was the sweet aroma of food. With a groan he, still half asleep, lazily walked through the house to the kitchen where he knew breakfast would be ready. His mother smiled down at him, handing him two plates of food. With a questioning glance, he gladly took the food. '_Well, not normal, but what's so bad about more food?'_ With a grin, he set the plates down at the small table set up in the kitchen for non-formal meals. Taking a seat, he smiled. He loved breakfast, it was his favorite meal of the day. About to take a bite, his mother cut in.

"Sasuke, don't eat yet. You have to take that other plate to the house guest." Her voice was cheerful as always, yet left no room for argument. She wiped her hands on her already dirty apron ad started to make another plate for herself. Father and Itachi most likely had already left and started the day doing who knows what.

"Guest?" Sasuke did not like guests. They were, in his opinion, annoying. This he had never voiced, but it was something he thought each time a new guest dared to enter their home. He believed that most people were beneath him. Some called it arrogance, but he had to disagree. it was a fact. Commoners just did not want to recognize the difference, these days. They could not see the incredible gap between themselves and the noble Uchiha clan.

"Yes, you brother found her all alone outside of Kohona. She seems unable to remember anything, or "finds many simple facts incomprehensible" as Itachi put it. Poor girl. She is probably around your age." Pity. She felt sorry for that lowly homeless girl. Ridiculous. loved his mother, more than anyone else in fact, but sometimes he simply could not understand her. She had a soft spot for children. While he would not admit it, in his standards for others that meant she was weak.

"Hn." His trademark word, not that it was actually a real word, more like a grunt.

Mikoto smile became even larger as she looked at her youngest son. He was so much like his older brother, yet so different. And he was growing up. Before she knew it, he wold fly away like Itachi, he would be a man.

Sasuke gave his mother a weird look before grabbing one of the breakfast plates and vanishing through the door. Making a series of confusing turns, he finally reached the guest room where he could hear bangs on the door and muffled shouts. However, with his excellent hearing, he knew what she was saying.

Great, they had a lunatic for a guest. Just wonderful.

* * *

Kagome had not stopped hitting the door and screaming, but now she was on the floor, leaning against the heavy wood. She felt like a prisoner. Seriously. I mean, the taunting smell of food was floating around and here she was, stuck in this damn room while someone out there was happily eating breakfast. Life was not fair.

* * *

Sasuke tried to push open the door but found that it was locked. That was probably why their nut job of a guest was acting so uncivil. Sighing, he took the key, which was conveniently hung from a nail next to the door, and unlocked the room. Why would someone lock the door? There were two options. One, Itachi or his father did not want her wandering around so they knew where she was. Two, she was a potential danger. Sasuke chose the latter. Hearing her scream and hit the door proved that she was crazy. And crazy people were dangerous.

The moment, he pulled the door open, a body fell backwards. She looked up at him, then at the plate of food he had balanced in his right hand. In an instant, she was up and staring him in the eyes. He noticed exotic eyes. They were the color of the sky, lively and intense as if there was a storm taking place. He had to admit, she was cute. Not pretty. Cute. Her long black, glossy hair was messy giving her that childish look, which was only added to by her crumpled yukata which she must have been wearing when Itatchi found her.

Wearing his impassive mask, even though he was interested by the girl, he handed her the plate and closed the door. Sitting in the chair by her futon, he watched as she ate. '_At least she has some table manners,_' he thought as he watched her eat. And then, randomly, she stopped. Frantically, she looked around the room. Seeming displeased by something, she seemed to completely forget about eating.

"Where is Kasumi?" Her question was an implied demand that he should give whatever this _Kasumi_was to her. Sasuke Uchiha did not like to be told what to do. Especially by little girls. He didn't even have time to say anything when she continued. "Where is Kasumi? I need my katana. Where is it?" Oh, it was a katana. Hmmm...intriguing.

"Girl, why is this...Kasumi so important?" He asked. What could this katana be to this girl who was no older than him. It was amazing she even owned one. And besides, it's not like he knew where it was. Sasuke really didn't see the issue.

"I NEED KASUMI! WHERE IS IT?"

'_Okay, this girl was crazy before, but now she's completely insane...like off the deep end.' _Sasuke really didn't know what to do. This was no every day case scenario, and well frankly, there was no one else he could ask for advice. '_What the hell am I supposed to do? Argg, why'd this have to happen to me?_'

Sasuke really was an emotional person, not that he'd ever own up to it, he just didn't express his emotion. He let his stress and anger and frustration build up inside him until it exploded into a fit of anger that he just couldn't stop. Of course, he'd never own up to having 'tantrums' either. Right now he really wanted to destroy something. Decimation. Annihilation. Pulverization. Anything along those lines would do. However, Sasuke chose to act a little more 'classy' and not turn the room into a living tornado. He would probably have to clean that up anyway.

So the Gods help him, he threw all care to the wind.

"Look. I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here. Where your sword is, I have no possible idea. When I leave, I'll leave the door open. Perhaps you can just 'loose your way' all the way out of this compound?" There, he said it. And it felt good. Maybe it would eliminate a whole lot of future problems if she were not here.

Of course, she was not a normal miserable girl, and did not think or act as a normal miserable girl might have. No. Instead, with inhuman speed, she walked up to him and harshly flicked his forehead. "Anything in there? I don't think you understand. Must I spell it out?" Without letting him comment, she continued. "I need my katana and I am not leaving without it. Got it?"

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Hn."

"You said that."

"Hn."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

"Hn."

* * *

Okay, it's not much. But hey, it's something. As I said, I am still on vacation. It was just by chance that my best friend's dad is a technology education teacher and needed to test a new mac computer. And now here I am! Yay! So, I lied and updated before my vacation was over. I couldn't help myself. Sue me. (No you don't _really_ want to do that) This is what I came up with. Hope you likes.

-Lian-


	3. The Child Prodigy, Itachi

**A/N: **Okay, as I said on my profile instead of voting on my poll, you can just tell me couples in comments. I will count and qualify them...later. And, when I feel like it, I will show the poll results on my profile and list them on one of my chapters along with the added comments on coupled. So, while my best friend is playing _Fruit Ninja _on my iPod touch, I'm here! Anyways (I feel like I use that word a lot) on with the story! And to warn you right now...OOCness will probably happen a lot in my story again. I'm actually on Naruto episode nine...yup. This story is completely based on research and other fanfics. However, i couldn't just _not_ write it so...anyways.

Yea, still don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Oh, in addition, I'll be looking for some ideas from readers. So, anyone contact me by e-mail or private message. Or even through a comment. I don't care, but i really would love feedback and some ideas from my readers.

**Chapter 3: The Child Prodigy, Itachi**

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his opponent. Sometimes the ANBU members didn't really deserve the title ANBU. This man, Itachi believed, was one of them. He was far too predictable, and down right sloppy in his actions. His ability to judge was definitely off and in general, his instincts were poor and lacking. Of course, Itachi was using the Sharingan, but for him it was normal. Lately, he had been keeping it activated all of the time. At night, in the morning, the afternoon, twenty-four seven. And the amount of chakra needed to sustain the Sharingan was so small, he could still easily fight another fellow ANBU captain and be able to hold his ground. So, any opponent that faced him would face the Sharingan as well, and that was a fact.

The man was in his twenties. Young, not as young as the thirteen year old Itachi, but he had been promoted around the same time. He was still adapting to the lifestyle of an ANBU, to the missions and the training. Itachi on the other hand had made the transition effortlessly, fitting in with the other captains. While many still questioned the Uchiha heir's abilities, anyone who had faced him were smart enough to correct those assuming he was...weak.

The ANBU dodged a group oncoming shuriken easily enough and threw his own kunai knives in response. They flew swift and true, tearing through the air soundlessly. Itatchi, however, was just faster and appeared behind the ANBU with one of his own kunai knives. He held the deadly weapon at the other man's throat but did not move to kill. He simply dropped the weapon to the ground and backed away. Starting to walk away, he spoke back to the ANBU.

"I believe I have won." His words were barely a whisper, but fully audible to the ANBU left looking down at the knife that had appeared out of nowhere at his throat. It had been just a spar, but the ANBU could not believe his lowly performance. He had felt so helpless against the young boy. Yes, a boy barely a teenager.

And Itachi was that. He was simply a boy with extraordinary gifts, with talent and potential. He was dangerous, intelligent, bloodthirsty - so many things a mere boy should not be. And worst of all was that he was a tool. Something that the Uchiha clan used for their own self gain and insatiable need for power. Itachi felt trapped like a bird in a birdcage. How he longed to fly free just like that bird must. He felt like a puppet whose strings were pulled by the clan. He felt like his life was not his own...and he hated it. Despised it. And he promised revenge that his clan would regret everything they had selfishly taken from him. The things such as a relationship with his own younger brother. Friends. Time to do something _he _wanted to do, not what the clan wanted to do. He wanted someone that he could talk to who would understand him. And he hated that awful feeling that always ate at his inside. While on the outside, he was the perfect prodigy, on the inside he was damaged goods. The pressure from the clan and the village, the fan girls that stalked him yet still could never provide satisfactory company. It was too much, too much for even the calm and collected Itachi Uchiha to handle alone. And that was why he had kept_ her_a secret from the outside world. Because truly believed that they were the same. Thats why that girl he had found was not immediately brought to the Hokage. That's why only his close family knew how he found he. And that's how he wanted to keep it.

She would become a Uchiha. It was really the only option if she was to be a secret. They could say she was a distant cousin or something and that her parents had died. Anything would be an easy enough story to pass. She looked like a Uchiha with her dark, long hair and light complexion. The only unique thing was her eyes. Their fragile blue and gray color was not normal. And she would not be able to use Sharingan, but then again there were those few family members who had never activated it in their lives. But that color was unrealistic. Perhaps they could say one of her parents was not a Uchiha? But doing that could cause too many problems down the line. Or perhaps she had her own kekki genkai that could be just another one developed by the Great Uchiha Clan. Whatever they said would be believed by the Kohona citizens. The main problem was convincing the rest of the clan that she was a Uchiha and the other clans. But, Itachi wasn't just a physical prodigy, he was mentally far ahead of the others his age who were just becoming genin. He could come up with something later. Now, he needed to get back to the nameless girl he had found and hope that she wasn't freaking out.

So in a blur, he was gone.

* * *

Kagome really had gotten over the whole thing about being in a weird place with even weirder people. What she hadn't gotten over was that her sword was missing. '_My life must be a cruel joke for some Kami out there_' she thought bitterly. Bad luck seemed to enjoy her company. First it was being knocked out by some stranger, _after_ loosing her memory. Now she was with some ten year-old who was emotionally retarded. Really, this was not something that was anywhere near ideal.

Mr. Emotionless was looking at her and to tell the truth she was freaked out. Under an intense glare, she knew he was sizing her up and that was making her more than uncomfortable. After a while of asking him where her katana was, and him telling her he didn't know, she finally gave up and decided that he was telling the truth. Now they were in her room, he was sitting in the desk chair which was still by her futon side and she was sitting on the futon with her legs tucked under her small body.

"So..." she said, trying to break the choking silence. Of course, his stare only seemed to intensify...if that was even possible. Shifting herself, Kagome continued to speak. "Who are you? Do you have a name?"

"..."

"Oh, well, I'm Kagome. I'm ten years old, I think. That means we're the same age!" Her voice was cheerful and that, she could tell, was annoying him. Or so it seemed. While he wore a mask of indifference, she could tell that he was, in fact, interested. Curious, even. How could she tell? Well, she just knew.

Still, though, he was silent. Arrogant, even, in his refusal to talk to her, as if he was so much better. This in itself was frustrating, but she chose to ignore that fact and kept trying to get him to talk.

"I can't really remember anything, but maybe you could help me?"

"..."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want. I just really want to try being friends. Do you have any other friends? I think I used to. At least, I hope I did. It'd be lonely if I didn't have anyone else. I don't know what I'd do. So, would you be my friend?" And she was rambling. But, he wasn't saying anything back and she didn't know what to do.

And finally, he spoke. "I do not need friends like _you_. I will spend my time training, instead of with other useless children, so that I will surpass my brother. _Friends_will never help me to achieve that." Man, this guy wasn't just arrogant and emotionless. He was completely messed up. And Kagome, against her better judgement, wanted to help him.

"You never know," she said and he reverted back to his silent self.

Kagome was going to help him, she was going to make him get over this arrogant emotionless if it was the last thing she dod, however she really hoped it wouldn't be.

* * *

Itachi could see her through the large window into her room. She was chatting, or at least attempting to, with his brother. What surprised him though, and Itatchi wasn't one for surprises, was that he actually seemed to reply to one of her remarks. Was he also noted was that she didn't seem happy with what he said, her eyes almost held disappointment. But then, as quickly as it had come, it shifted into pure determination. Itahci wished that he could hear was was being said, but the walls of the compound were soundproof. Maybe he would find out later.

A shift in the atmosphere signaled his cousin's approach. Itachi really did not need Shisui to know about the girl he had found, but it was already to late. His cousin came silently, jumping from tree to tree, to stop on a branch close to where Itachi was. "Hey, Itachi! Who's the little chibi talkin' to that masochist?" inwardly, itatchi sighed and rolled his eyes. Shisui was not someone he wanted to deal with right now.

"If I am correct, and i happen to know I am, 'the little chibi' is referring to the girl and 'that masochist' is referring to Sauske. 'The little chibi' is a house guest and I would appreciate her current residence here being kept quiet." Of course, he was acting polite, but the threat was obviously there. Shisui was older than the Uchiha heir, but then again, age meant next to nothing when it came down to fighting skills and ability.

"Ahhh, chill." Shisui said, and then mumbled to himself, "You don't have to be so uptight, you're worse than my mother." While they both knew that itatchi had heard, they both also knew that he would let it go as always. So, silently they crouched on the tree branches and watched the rather amusing act of this mysterious girl as she interacted with Sauske.

"So, who is she anyway?" Shisui finally broke the calm silence.

"Not important as of so far." Itachi curtly said, disappearing from his spot on a large branch towards the bottom of the tree. His cousin was left with many questions, and no answers. With his own sigh, Shisui departed from the scene and went to go back to training, which he had been previously doing before feeling his _belovid_cousin's chakra. Of course, being himself, he was curious. That much was ti be expected, though, by the Uchiha heir and Shisui knew that if he really wanted to avoid him, he could have.

Itachi would let the girl become accustomed to his brother and mother before making an appearance, so for now he would watch from afar. At the moment, he was concealing his chakra and hidden by the branches of a tree...far away from the one his cousin was in. His brother and the girl were still somewhat visible through the window, perhaps this spot was not as good as the last one where he knew his cousin was no longer, but it still could provide him with a decent enough view of the couple.

'_Who _are_ you, girl? What is it that you have done to me?_' Itachi thought silently. For the first time in what must have been years, he felt something other than bitterness. And for once in his life, he was totally unsure of what to do.

* * *

Okay, you know you want to push that review button. It's not that hard. I really want some more reviews, flames, suggestions...whatever. JUST PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	4. Massacre

**A/N: **See, this story wasn't on hold for long. In fact, I really think I can just say that I took longer to update. But I have found inspiration! Thanks to the author, _Zana the warrior of shadows_ and her two brilliant stories, 'Elemental Kunoichi' and 'Hidden in Shadow'! Okay, So I'll just get to writing now.

**Chapter 4: Massacre **

_She looked down at her hands, and she saw blood. And she smiled. Her elbow length waves of hair were sticky and matted together with the thick liquid. Her clothing clung to her body, soaked though all of the layers with it. Her face had splatters here and there. _

_She had taken her time killing them. She made it painful, delighting in their screams. _

_They deserved it. _

_Everything she had done to them, they had deserved. And she had deserved it—revenge for the nine year of her life, the years that they took from her. The years that they had forced her to become this…this monster that she was now, and they should have seen it coming._

_She had indulged herself for once in her life. Their screams were sweeter than music to her ears, their expressions contorted in pain better than anything she could have imagined. The way they begged for mercy, the salty tears that flowed freely from their eyes. She wished she could live in this moment forever, the pleasure that she felt from seeing the bodies. The beauty of it all was a drug to her. It was so intoxicating. _

_The hatred she had felt for so long now was as strong as ever. While she tortured them, everything they had done replayed in her head. _

_And she hated them. She knew most children her age did not truly know hatred, and that one so young should not know it…but she did. It was her constant companion. And she did not mind. _

_Why did she hate them? Because they made her feel like a puppet whose strings were always in their control, she sometimes imagined herself being strangled by a snake. She was never a daughter, sister, cousin, or niece to any of them. She was just an important asset to the clan. They did not praise her, only pushed her harder. When she became ANBU, her own father only scoffed and told her she could do better. The other children made fun of her as she was different. She was like the puzzle piece that didn't fit. It wasn't just her looks. While her clan had the same hair, they had tan skin and brown eyes while she was a sickly white with brilliant blue eyes. It was her talent. And she was scorned for it…for being better than anyone else in their clan. If she was the heir, it would have been different. But a branch member being so talented was simply not allowed. While other clan's would hold a prodigy such as herself on a pedestal, to show off to the world, she was kept a secret. She was even forbidden to wear the clan symbol in public, where people could see her. She was a disgrace. Her clan did not want people to know that such a lowly creature was one of them. The only time anyone seemed to acknowledge her was when they needed her to do something for them or were in some way or another abusing her, whether it was some nasty words or a slap across the face._

_They had it coming. And they should have been braced for the day she snapped. Because they were the cause, their actions and behavior, and this was the effect._

_Rule one: every action has a reaction._

_The nine year-old took in the scene one last time before taking off, too fast for even some of the best ANBU to detect her. And she laughed to herself, that hollow laugh that was so familiar._

* * *

Kagome woke with a scream that seemed to echo through her ears. She found her hands clenching the sheets on the futon where she slept. She had broken out into a light sweat, her heart racing and her eyes alert.

In her dream, she believed she had been watching herself. Feeling what her dream self had felt, and sharing thoughts that her dream self thought. No—it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

And Kagome felt guilty for everything she did. She felt awful. She did not know how she could have done such horrifying things. And she loathed herself. That dream had shown her a side of herself she absolutely was disgusted with.

And her scream could be heard through the whole compound, this time. But her scream was not one of fright, but rather frustration. While she told herself she could not truly be like this, in the back of her mind, she knew she was. And she knew that some small, twisted part deep inside of her still felt enjoyment when she thought of killing those once familiar face.

Suddenly, her door was shoved open, bringing her out of her thoughts. A tired, but alert Sasuke, still in his pajamas, looked around the room searching for the danger. And then relaxed finding none.

Saauke didn't feel anything towards her. He just heard her scream and thought someone might be attacking. Yeah, that's what he told himself. Grumpily, he looked to the surprised Kagome and then looked to a clock on the wall in her room.

3:17a.m.

With a scowl, he slammed the door shut, and walked back to his room. Kagome was definitely not expecting the Uchiha to come barging into her room like that.

Still stunned and confused as ever, she tried to go back to sleep…unsuccessfully.

She pulled the covers up, and lied down on her back.

Then she rolled onto her side.

She rolled onto her stomach, using her arm as a pillow.

She flipped back over onto her back.

Nope, nothing.

So she stayed there, motionless and waited for sunrise.

* * *

When the sky finally began to lighten, Kagome slipped out of bed and shed the nightgown that she wore. She looked in the large closet in her room and pulled on a pair of comfortable black pants that ended just under the knee. They were roomy, yet not baggy. She then, pulled on a red vest over her bindings, not that she was very developed yet, which she zipped up to the bottom of the collar which ended a few inches below her jaw line. She pulled her hair, which reached down to the middle of her back, up into a ponytail leaving a few pieced to frame her young face. Lastly, she slid her feet into a pair of zori, before leaving her room, and heading towards the kitchen.

In the week that she had been here, she found that it was easier to navigate her way around, but she still found herself lost many times. The only people she had interacted with so far had been Sasuke and his mother, Mikoto. She had yet to meet the head of the Uchiha clan, or see the boy that had found her. But, she did not mind.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Mikoto in her traditional apron and Sauske helping himself to food. She smiled before saying, "Good morning!"

"Hn," Sasuke glanced at the girl standing in front of him before getting back to more important matters…food.

"Is that all you know how to say? Do you need to be taught how to communicate?" One of Kagome's new favorite hobbies was talking to the proud Uchiha. It seemed to annoy him.

To her comments, he said nothing, preferring to ignore her. '_Maybe if I don't say anything, she'll go away_'. Of course, he was completely wrong. Instead she chattered away, seeming encouraged by his lack of words.

'_Come on. If I talk enough, he might crack and say something. Anything._' And she was of course dead wrong.

Mikoto could only smile at the interaction between the two children. Perhaps this little girl could figure out the mystery that was her son and get him to open up a little. He needed it. And he needed a friend, no matter how much he denied it.

After an annoying breakfast, Sasuke went to train. He knew he was better than all of the other academy students, but for him it was not enough. He wanted to surpass his brother, so he trained as much as he could.

"This is boring," Kagome said. She had followed him to the training grounds, and was now bored to tears. All he did was throw shuriken at targets and practice his fire release techniques. It was dreadful. She wanted to stick a kunai in her eye.

"Then go do something else." Kagome's eyes now focused on the dark haired boy who was at the moment training. She put a fake surprised face on.

"You can say more than hn? So you are human!" She shook her head as if amazed, then continued to speak. "Do it again, say something."

"Hn."

"Aw, no, not this again. And I thought you actually had a personality. That really is a shame." She continued on, dramatically trying to further irritate him.

"Hn."

* * *

Kagome's past has come back to haunt her! Just wait, I haven't even started. She'll slowly start to close herself off from others as more of her memories come back. But right now, she's still as happy and childish as ever. Next chapter, Kagome and Itahci will meet once again! Yay. Maybe I'll throw in Shisui? But then again, probably not. And what about ninja academy? Kagome will probably end up going there for a little bit, even though she is an ANBU.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

-Lian


	5. Rivalry

**A/N: **You know what I don't really understand? In Inuyasha, or at least the anime, Kouga has a sword…but he doesn't use it. That's kind of pointless. There have been plenty of times he probably could have used it, but never does.

So, anyway, I've been thinking. I might go on overdrive and just write a ton of chapters whenever I can. I'm worried about vacation since I'm leaving for Ireland on Saturday the 17th and probably won't be back on until the 25th? Maybe I can squish a lot of chapters in between then. Maybe not, but we'll see.

Anyway, chapter five! Here it is. I think I'll make it a light chapter.

**Chapter 5: Rivalry**

Kagome sighed. She rested her chin in her hands which were propped in her elbows, and sighed again. Ninja Academy was so tedious. Kagome knew everything that they were discussing. In fact, she knew she was an ANBU. What that was, she was unsure, but she thought it had to be some kind of elite shinobi. Everything they were doing here was so easy. Kagome felt like she could do it all in her sleep!

In barges Naruto Uzumaki, late once again. While others disdained this certain boy, Kagome found entertainment in this one student. He was always doing something worth watching and was never boring.

Iruka-sensei scowled before pointing dramatically at Naruto. "YOU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE!" He shouted as the blond haired boy slinked over to an empty seat. The person he was sitting next to was none other than the Hyuuga girl, Hinata.

Kagome could tell from the few instances she'd witnessed Hinata and Naruto together that Hinata was head over heels for the ignorant boy. In fact, everyone probably knew, just not the idiot in the orange jumpsuit sitting next to her.

Hinata wasn't exactly a confident person, though, always stuttering and blushing. She hid herself in her baggy clothes, and stayed quiet when around a lot of people. Everything about her screamed 'shy' and that was the problem. Kagome thought they would be a cute couple, but if Hinata did not approach him, he was never going to know.

So, the Hyuuga blushed and took side glances over at Naruto, while he sulked, his mind off in his own little world. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, NARUTO?" Iruka-sensei yelled. And of course, he wasn't.

The rest of the class was Naruto getting scolded and everyone else being punished by being forced to practice different jutsus.

Kagome sighed for the millionth time. She formed the hand seals before disappearing and appearing in the appointed spot on the other side of the room. This was all easy review, childish games.

"Excellent, Kagome, you did the Body Flicker Technique perfectly and you were so fast you didn't even need a puff of smoke to mask your disappearance!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed, proud of his new student.

"Thanks, Iruka-_sensei._" The ironic part being that she was a higher level shinobi than himself, and most likely more skilled. '_I am ANBU, I have to be fast, and I wouldn't need some element to mask my departure.' _She thought, a fake smile adorning her face.

Kagome didn't truly smile a lot. Sasuke didn't say anything, being the emotionally constipated person he was. Seeing as that was normal for him to lack outward emotions he used the stupid logic that it could be normal for her too. Mikoto of course noticed, too, but kept it to herself. The bright, happy girl that they had taken in a month ago was growing up at an alarming rate. And in truth, it reminded her too much of her eldest son.

Kagome watched, bored, as the other students preformed the Body Flicker Technique. She knew that this was D-rank jutsu, and she knew that this jutsu came naturally to her. Of course, they hadn't allowed her to skip back up the ranks, insisting that she go to Ninja Academy before the Hokage made any big decisions. Besides, she had only lived here a month. The village was still weary of her.

And they had good reason to be.

For some rash reason, she was also supposedly a distant cousin in the Uciha Clan, her parents having been killed on a mission for her village. Whoever came up with that idea clearly didn't think of the problems with that. Such as, one: different eyes color. Two: no Sharingan to speak of whatsoever. Three: Others in the clan were sure to know that she was _not _a Uchiha. Four: all the little things such as the fact that no on in the village they claimed her to be from would no her if someone actually went to investigate. The list goes on. There were just too many factors working against her and no real evidence to have a strong case saying she was Uchiha.

And personally, she didn't really want to be one.

'_ughhhhh, when is the bell going to ring?' _She waited. She stared at the blank blackboard. She looked to the motionless Sasuke leaning up against a wall with his hands in his pockets. Go figure.

And then, the bell rang. And Kagome was gone before anyone could even realize that the bell had actually rung. She waited outside the academy. Sasuke didn't like her walking home alone. Not that she cared, but Mikoto agreed with her son and would probably find out if Kagome decided to ditch the emotionally challenged boy that she was proud to call her son.

She watched as the other students exited the large building, some meeting up with parents and older siblings while others walked home alone.

Hinata walked behind Naruto who didn't seem to notice her. She blushed as she went to tap him on the shoulder, about to tell him something when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hinata, we should leave." A boy said. He was maybe a year or two older than all of the students in Kagome's class but still perhaps a year younger than the boy who found her a month ago, Itachi. His long dark brown, almost black, hair and milky white, hazy eyes clearly told that he was related to the girl. He wore similar, simple clothing to Hinata. A pair of black shorts ending at the knees and a khaki colored shirt. His right arm and leg were wrapped in bandages and he wore a black hitai-ate with the village symbol on it meaning that he had graduated the academy already. '_Lucky him' _Kagome thought silentely.

"Hyuuga." Someone said, causing the two cousins to look at the person who spoke. That person being no other than Sauske.

"Uchiha." The older buy replied with a calm and collected tone. Kagome did not fail the way he shifted slightly to stand a little more in front of Hinata, further blocking her from Sauske's view. Kagome watched them from her spot at the forest's edge and decided that this could easily get out of hand.

"Sasuke," she warned, stepping out of the tree's cool shade and into view. She did not break the eye contact between her and Sasuke as he glared. She walked closer, only to stop standing next to him. "Leave them alone and let's go." She said, her voice deathly serious and just as composed as the Hyuuga boy's.

He narrowed his eyes and only glared at the Hyuuga boy. Kagome could see Hinata behind him, looking confused and not knowing what to do as she stood still behind her family member.

The tension only grew with each passing moment, and Kagome could see the shear dislike the two had for each other. "Sasuke, I said let's go."

"No, I will not back down." He replied, still glowering at the Hyuugas. And Kagome only frowned slightly, before stepping between the two glaring boys and the frozen Hinata. She faced the Hyuugas first and spoke.

"I apologize for his behavior and hope no problems have been caused." Then she turned around to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let's go," she said in a cold voice. One that Sauske had never heard her use. He fought the urge to back away from the girl in front of him, but turned around at her eyes. They held a command, something that he would not refuse. She would not let him. So he relented.

"Hn." And the two 'distant cousins' walked away from the two Hyuuga, never looking back. The Hyuuga boy, Neji, watched them curiously as they departed from the scene. That girl. There was something about that girl.

Nenji was fascinated with her for reasons beyond his knowledge. He watched as she walked away, moving in long, graceful strides. Her long hair went halfway down her back, and moved with her movements, shining in the dull light of the day. She seemed so perfect. He needed to know.

"Who was that girl?" He inquired his younger cousin.

"K-Kagome U-Uchiha. A-a d-d-distant c-cousin o-of S-sasuke." She stuttered. Hinata did not know much about the girl, seeing as she just started the academy and was fairly new to the village, but Kagome seemed like a nice girl. She wasn't arrogant like the other Uchiha clan members, and she didn't automatically hate Hinata for being a Hyuuga. Well, not just a clan member, but the heir to the main house. In fact, Hinata and Kagome had talked a few times. The girl seemed nice.

"Do not associate yourself with her." Neji said. While he had to admit the girl interested him, she had a dangerous egde to her.

He had given her a command, but he could force her to follow and they both knew it. They also both knew that sometimes he knew what was best for her. But this was something Hinata did not want to do.

"S-she i-is m-my f-friend, t-though." Hinata knew the way she talked did no help her get points across, and made her seem weak. But she really couldn't help it. And she really didn't want to talk like that, who would, but she couldn't stop it. Especially when she was nervous.

Neji did not respond after that, because he did not wish to argue. She was higher than him in clan status, and he would not argue.

Did he like his cousin? No. Did he know he had responsibilities to her? Yes. In truth, if he could choose, he would not be involved with the Hyuuga clan at all any more.

* * *

Kagome and Sasuke walked in silence back to the compound. They took their time enjoying the peaceful walk. Sauske knew what he did was stupid. Would he admit it out loud? No. But in his mind he knew he wasn't thinking when he saw Neji. It all got to his head, and he considered himself lucky Kagome forced him out of the situation otherwise a fight could have easily broken out.

"So, why is there such a strong rivalry between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans?" Kagome finally broke the silence with her curiousity.

"It is said that the Uchiha are descendants of the Hyuuga, and the Sharingan is a mutation of the Byakugan" Sasuke simply stated. Kagome had a general idea of what the Sharingan was, but didn't know about the Byakugan. In fact, the boy who had found her had had his Sharingan activated when she saw him.

"What is the Byakugan?" She asked.

"The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, is able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. So it is very similar to the Shaingan in a way." That was the most Kagome had ever heard Sasuke say at one time. If this wasn't serious, she would have teased him.

"Oh, so how would your clan, or should I say 'our' clan, being descendants of the Hyuuga clan cause such a repugnance between the two?" Kagome was very interested.

"I don't know. It's been so long that no one remembers." And the silence commenced once again.

* * *

Anyway, this was just kinda a filler chapter. Not detailed, not too exciting. But next chapter Itachi will be back! Anyways, read and review.

-Lian


	6. Uchiha

**A/N: **For some reason, I am re-writing this chapter. I accidentally deleted the other one…so, here I am.

Anyway, I was watching the Naruto episodes with Haku and Zabuza and now I'm freakin crying, which is not usual for me. Arggggggggggg.

And, yeah, I lied. Itachi wasn't in the last chapter. Sorry. It just didn't seem like the right time. Perhaps this chapter?

**Chapter 6: Uchiha**

"_Natsuhiboshi why are you so red? _

_Because I had a sad dream last night. _

_My eyes are red from the tears I shed. _

_Swollen as I cried. _

_Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? _

_I'm searching for a child who'd gone afar. _

_He can't be found though I searched all day. _

_My sad dreams come once more"_

_She was in a field, surrounded by long green grass and rolling hills for acres around. The wind made ripples in the grass, creating simple patterns that disappeared within seconds. At the edge of the field was a forest, the trees' leaves rustling and the birds chirping could be heard coming from the cool shelter that was provided. _

_The sky was a canvas smeared with brilliant shades of fuchsia, persimmon, honey, and saffron with small traces of sapphire and royal purple from the night. Sunrise, the sun was still partially hidden behind the horizon. The clouds were like colored cotton balls floating lazily in the bright sky and the moon was still visible, a translucent orb in the sky. _

_The young girl stood with her arms spread out wide, allowing the wind the caress the smooth face of her skin and blow gently against her dress creating waves in the fabric. Her long black, silky hair was pushed behind her, lifted by the current of air. A silent smile played on her lips. She imagined herself flying, the sensations of the wind pushing and pulling against her similar, yet not. _

_If anyone knew what flying was like, it would have been her cousin, for he could jump nearly as high as some of the treetops around the compound. He always told her she would be able to, too, someday._

_A laugh escaped the girls lips, as she eased her eyes open once again. Her blue and gray eyes, calm like the sky after a large storm, looked down at her hands. _

_Her fingers were gripping the fabric of her ocean blue dress, picked out to compliment the color of her bright, lively eyes. She hated wearing the dresses that she did, but it was improper for her to not. That's what her mother said. She couldn't move as easily in this heavy fabric with the way it pooled around her legs, it was inconvenient. _

_The girl sighed. It was peaceful here, this was her thinking place. This was the place she would go to when she was angry or sad or lonely. When she was happy or excited, she always came to the same place. Her place. Here. _

_The sun was now completely revealed, a large sphere of light in all of its glory. The girl gathered the large, square picnic blanket she had taken with her to sit on and began to make her way back. Someone was probably going to find her gone. _

_Savoring her last seconds, she finally left. She walked away from the direction of the sun, and into the woods. She followed the old, barely visible trail with its weeds popping up through the compacted dirt where people once walked. _

_Carefully she climbed up a tree and found the branch that hung over the wall the marked the borders of her home village. She threw the picnic blanket down, and then jumped down herself, landing neatly on her feet. The drop wasn't too bad, or at least that's what she thought. _

_And a lot of people might say falling is like flying. But, falling and flying were two completely different things. _

_Taking hold of the mass of material that was the blanket, she made her way back to the compound before she was found missing. _

* * *

Kagome woke, refreshed. Her dream had been peaceful, a nice memory for once. Stretching her arms over her head, she yawned before jumping up from her comfortable spot on the futon. She walked over to her closet and stripped out of her sleepwear. Putting on undergarments, she went through her closet, searching for what to wear.

Finally, Kagome choose a Chinese style blouse, midnight blue silk with black lining and an Uchiha fan on the back, and a pair of form fitting black pants which allowed easy movement. A shuriken holster was strapped around her right thigh, and her long hair was left to cascade down to the small of her back. It had overgrown, and Kagome was planning to cut it soon. Leaving her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor, Kagome left to go to the kitchen where breakfast was probably made.

Sasuke was sitting down at the table, in his usual attire, alert as ever and Mikoto was still cooking food.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." Kagome looked up at the friendly woman. Mikoto had welcomed the girl with open arms, and immediately made her feel like a part of the family. Of course, she still had yet to meet the rest of family that she was supposedly from.

"Good morning, that smells delicious." Kagome said, while helping herself to some of the food. She sat down next to Sasuke who had yet to say anything, as usual.

"Hey, you alive?" She asked, putting her face right in front of his. He looked like he was about to reply, when they both sensed someone else enter the room. The both looked at the new arrival, and Sasuke frowned. Kagome had a look of confusion and Mikoto had a bright smile.

"Itachi! How nice, you didn't have early training or anything?" She asked, as the thirteen year-old strode into the room, getting himself a plate.

"No." He replied, sounding much like Sasuke. '_That's the boy who found me in the woods and brought me here'_was the thought that kept running through Kagome's head. Sauske, on the other hand, had stopped frowning, and was now glaring at his older brother. Itachi paid no mind.

"Oh, well now you can finally meet Kagome-chan." Yes, the two had met, but than again, could you really call him interrogating her and then knocking her out a good way to meet?

Itachi looked at the girl, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Uchiha, Itachi." He said, causing Kagome to look up at him.

His eyes, the color of blood—crimson. They were suffocating her. They were looking at her, seeing through her, searching for something. They were judging her, ripping her open as if to see her very essence. They were dangerous eyes. And those eyes reminded her so much of herself. The coldness, and loneliness, and cruelty in those eyes, mirrored her own. Those eyes that have seen far more that they ever should have. Those ancient eyes. Were just like her own. Not in their power and ability during a fight. They were the same because they held the same understanding. The same feelings mirrored in each other.

"Higurashi, Kagome," she replied, never breaking eye contact.

"Actually, that would be Uchiha, Kagome," Mikoto cut in, and Itachi only smirked.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

***Song: Natsuhiboshi **(nope, don't own it) (And yes, the song is important. Just not at the moment.)

Okay, I know, it's short. Don't kill me—well, technically you can't kill me through a computer screen unless your some weird stalker who will hack my computer and come after me. Anyway, I just though that this was an important chapter. And I happen to like the way I ended it. Pretty boring, yes, but still important. Itachi and Kagome meet once again! Hope you enjoy. Maybe I'll write a little tomorrow? Maybe not. On Saturday I am leaving for Ireland and won't be back for a while. But when I do get back, I promise to post! I plan on writing during my free time there. So, enjoy!

-Lian


	7. Naruto

**A/N: I AM BACK! **Anyway, I wrote two chapters while away. This one not being particularity long. It's still more of an introduction to Naruto. The next chapter will bring Kasumi, Kagome's katana, back since I have neglected writing about that. But so you know, Kagome has been separated from her sword for a good four week(maybe?).

And when I was away, I read the story _Wandering Paths _by _Kuroi Hakuchou. _If you haven't read it, it's a really good story. You can find it on my favorites. So with that, let the chapter commence!

**Chapter 7: Naruto**

Kagome frowned. Sasuke was just sitting there, all dark and depressed with his head resting on his interlocked fingers. Naruto was currently trying to lick his elbow, which Kagome had told him was impossible earlier that morning before class started, and there were fan girls. Everywhere. They were all trying to talk to Sasuke who didn't even seem to notice, off in his own gloomy world. 'Trying to talk to him' , though, meant pushing and shoving each other, along with an annoyed Kagome who had the unfortunate luck to sit next to Sasuke, attempting to get close to him, all the while shouting unintelligible things to get his attention.

She dared to glance at the clock, and the frown that she wore only deepened. It was still early in the morning, and that meant she would have to endure this until the academy ended in the afternoon. She didn't know how some of the others, such as Hinata, put up with it. Sure, she had once been this elite kunoichi and all, but patience was no longer a virtue she possessed. She had long ago snapped from trying to be patient with these kids. Then again, she herself was a 'kid', but Kagome really believed that she was much more controlled, and for that matter, more experienced. That, in her mind, gave her seniority.

Today was the day that the academy students took the test to become genin. To Kagome, this was a massive insult. Her being at an ANBU captain level shinobi taking the test to become a genin—a low ninja, the lowest lever there was. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her.

Iruka-sensei appeared in the classroom and called Aurame, Shino, to come into the testing room where he and another academy sensei, Mizuki, would then evaluate how well the student, and in this case Shino, could perform a specific low-level jutsu.

Kagome was really resisting the urge to twitch—which Mikoto had scolded her for once and told her it was unbecoming, not that Kagome cared. They were still only on letter A. The students' names had been listed alphabetically by last name, Uchiha being on the lower end, and they were still only on A!

Kagome being Kagome sat in her seat quietly, putting up a façade that she wasn't about to explode and end up yelling at all of the annoying girls who were still pushing and bumping into her. Her fingers still tapped on the desk, and the frown she wore was not going away any time soon.

Haruno. Hyuuga. Inuzuka. Nara. Finally, Uchiha. Uzumaki. And lastly, Yamanka. Those had been the only people that Kagome even bothered to remember the names of.

Naruto was the only one to not pass.

After the students were congratulated by patents and each other, crowds started to clear. Kagome noticed Naruto all alone. Sure, she knew what he was, but Naruto was not the monster people blamed him to be, he was just a lonely boy. So Kagome slipped away from her spot at Sasuke's side and found herself walking towards a very dejected Naruto. She ignored when Sasuke tried to stop her, and all of the accusing, pointed looks she was receiving from those still there.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kagome yelled to the blond sitting hunched over on the old wooden swing hanging from a large tree branch. Said boy did not look up, only continued staring at the ground.

And Kagome was furious. '_Naruto won't even look up at me. People have made him feel so low, like the dirt that they walk on. And now, he has no confidence. They crushed the eager and willing to learn boy into this. What gives people the right to treat him like that…scum? The hold him liable for being the nine-tailed fox, but there is no chance in hell that this boy is what they claim. He's just a boy. Innocent. He goes so far as to play pranks to even get attention. He is feared, yet he does not know why. And because of this fear, he is hated. And he still does not know the simple reason. If anyone was treated the was he is, they _would _turn into a monster. A monster created by the very citizens on Kohona. How can they be so blind? He is they way he is, a troublemaker, because of _them.'

Kagome crouched down, that so she was a shorter than Naruto, looking up at him rather than down at him like most. "Is there something interesting down there?" And finally, Naruto looked at her, the girl in front of him.

Kagome Uchiha—no, just Kagome. Kagome was not a Uchiha, she was just simply Kagoem. She was not arrogant or emotionless like many Uchiha. She was kindness and friendship to Naruto. She was the one person who treated him just like a normal kid. And here she was, in front of him. She didn't look down at him, no. She was the kind of person that would get down on her knees just to look you in the eyes.

"No." Naruto felt a little better just because she had come over to him. She had come over and talked to him, not caring about what others thought. Of course, being his usual stubborn self, he wasn't about to tell her that.

"What's wrong then?" Kagome looked genuinely curious. Naruto knew that she probably already had heard. Who hadn't? He was the only student to not pass. The only one who could not correctly demonstrate the jutsu. And he felt like a complete and utter failure.

"Don't you know? Everybody knows. I failed." It came out a lot harsher than Naruto had wanted. And Kagome seemed to understand this. But he was just sulking now. She could tell he sounded like a kid, but he didn't care. No one else did.

"I thought you were going to be Hokage," Kagome began. Her voice wasn't questioning or sympathetic, it was strong and sure as if stating a fact.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, still down in the dumps.

"Then you can't let a little failure stop you! You just have to keep trying! Don't let any silly obstacles hold you back!"

"Yeah!" And this time, he actually sounded excited, motivated. "I'm Going to be Hokage! Believe it!" He was no longer sitting on the swing, slouched against the ropes, but rather standing tall and proud. Kagome was laughing, but not at him.

"I know you will." Her giggles calmed down to a smile which Naruto mirrored. Kagome was his life jacket when he was sinking. She had become the thing that kept him afloat through this dilemma.

Kagome. She wasn't ever going to be a Uchiha, not to Naruto.

Done. Yeah, it's short. Oh well. I don't know if I like this chapter that much, but I do think it's important. So, enjoy.

-Lian


	8. Kasumi

**A/N: **_SLOW. Okay, yeah, I'm slowing my car down. Got it. SLOWER. Hey! How do you know whether I'm going 'slower' or not? Stupid road! _That was me in Ireland. Yeah, the road would say 'slow' and then twenty meter away say 'slower'. I though that was funny. But…anyway… on to Chapter eight. Eight is my lucky number!

**Chapter 8: Kasumi **

_The rain fell in fat droplets, colder than ice. The gray clouds dominated the sky, and it seemed as if it would always be that way, as if the sun would never shine again and the clouds would never clear. _

_Most people stayed inside, closing windows and doors, bringing the clothes hung on clotheslines so they didn't get soaked before running back into their homes. The slippery streets were deserted, save a few stray cats and dogs. And a single girl. She was seven from the looks. _

_The girl's clothes were sopping wet and clung to her petite form. Locks of her hair stuck to the sides of her face, her bangs reaching down past her eyes. She had no umbrella, no rain jacket, just the thin layer of clothes she was wearing. The water dripped down from her into the already wet streets, and she shivered. She didn't even have shoes. _

_The girl wore no clan symbol, but people knew who she was, how could they not? And they did nothing to help her. The worst part, though, was that even though they were rude and cruel she still liked them, still acted friendly and smiled and waved. And they left her out in the freezing rain with nowhere to go. _

_She had gone into the center of the village where all of the shops and carts were to buy something and had been locked out of the compound. So now, she wandered the streets like a common waif. But, the thing was, even those who dwelled on the streets had somewhere to go, somewhere they knew could help to protect them from the harsh downpour. And she, she had no one, no one that wanted her. _

_She was alone. Always alone._

_Because no one seemed to care. _

_She was the misfit Higurashi. Her clan felt like she was a disgrace, and treated her accordingly. She was the one that dared to break the unwritten rule; she was the branch member that surpassed even the head of the clan. And she was a different. She looked different. She acted different from the other girls in her clan. But to the villagers, she was just another Higurashi. Because of that, they despised her. Because of something she could not control. She was someone they knew of but did not know. And they offered frowns and nasty remarks while she handed out smiles and waves. Those smiles she gave just because she could. She smiled so she would never forget how. _

_The girl was walking through an alleyway when she tripped, knocking over and empty garbage can. But instead of getting up, she just stayed there. She had no reason to get up, she had no where to go. And she didn't want to move. Her body was so tired from walking, walking for hours with no destination, dragging through the rain. _

_Minutes passed. She was still in the exact same position, in a dirty heap on the ground. The garbage can had long ago been swept away from the water that now flowed like a gentle, shallow river down the alley. A strong wind blew, slicing through her skin, chilling her to numbness. _

_And then, the was a glint. As the clouds began to recede and let the tiniest ray of sunlight shone through, there was a shimmer. And this caught the girls eye. _

_Gradually, she started to lift herself enough so that she could crawl over to the object, her body aching from the movement. It was concealed behind a large dumpster that reeked of rotting food and other, unknown things. She could only see a part of it, it looked very thin from what she could tell, and seemed to be made of metal. Without much hesitation, she reached out to touch it only to find that she had cut one of her fingers. The blood dripped down into the water on the street, moving with the weak current until it altogether disappeared. _

_Very carefully this time, she touched the object, and found that only the thin edges were sharp. Gently, she pulled it out from behind the dumpster, and saw that there was a handle of sorts on the other end. _

_Looking at it now, it was roughly four feet including the handle which was about a foot in itself. The grip on the handle was made of crisscrossing designs, simple yet nice-looking. It was only about two and a half inches wide. Small in general._

_It looked like a sword, she had seen other family member using that strange weapon. Deciding she liked this 'sword', the girl lifted it by the handle, and finally forced herself up onto her two feet once again. With a newfound energy, perhaps due to excitement, she began to drag the sword thorough the streets of her village. A scraping sound was heard through the quietness of the streets, and people began to get curious, glancing out of the windows. _

_Perhaps she could find a way to get through the gates to her compound. It didn't matter. She was just excited with her discovery, and excited to start training to use it._

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead using her arm. She had been training, throwing kunai at far away targets and such. An easy task. But Kagome had been charging the kunai with her chakra, and was trying to get them to hold their energy long enough to hit the target, still charged. At first, the chakra she pushed into the kunai had left the moment she was no longer in contact with the object. So she used different amounts. Because even a little chakra would make the kunai stronger, and the enemy probably wouldn't be expecting it either.

She missed her sword. She refused to train with another, and Kasumi was somewhere out of range. The unique thing about her sword was that her charka had melted into it somehow, so it always had her chakra signature. But she must have been too far out of range; otherwise she would be able to feel where it was.

So, she continues to train with kunai. Until she felt another presence, looming in the background, watching. And she knew that he knew that she could sense him. Even though he hid his chakra signature, she knew he was there. In fact, it was _because_ he hid his chakra so well that she knew exactly who he was.

"Itatchi." Her greeting. She didn't even have to look to know that he was now behind her, still watching her intently.

"Kagome." He replied. He had to admit that the speed and grace that she moved with unknowingly was amazing. Of course, he knew that he looked exactly the same to other when he was training, too.

"Why are you here?" She knew that he must be there for a reason. He was usually a busy person, on missions or training like there was no tomorrow. And then, there were the times he was dodging fan girls who always managed to find him.

"The Hokage asked me to escort you somewhere," was his curt answer. Formal, businesslike. Kagome would be the same then.

With a nod, she put the kunai in her hand back into her shuriken holster and followed behind Itachi who was running over the rooftops, barely a blur. Lucky thing she could match his speed. She was fast, probably faster than him. Speed was her specialty. She had spent a year of training just on speed when she was younger. She could remember it, training. It was something that just came to her, something that she just knew. Training.

Itachi finally slowed in front of a medium sized building. Kagome did not know what it was, but she could feel the many different chakra signatures, no matter how hard the shinobi inside tried to mask it.

Without exchanging a word, Itachi led her inside the building. And then, she could feel it. Kasumi was here. After so long separated, her katana was here within reach.

And, they were heading in the general direction of it, turning through hallways only to end up going to the same final destination. Her Kasumi was so close.

Finally, they made it to a set of small doors, nothing special, just normal wooden doors. There were no signs or engravings on them, they were plain and boring. Itachi reached out and opened one, pulling it far enough to allow Kagome through, and then closing it behind her, not entering himself.

The room was dark, too dark for Kagome to be able to determine the size by sight. But she knew the people, she knew where they were and how many there were. She knew the one closest to her was the Hokage. And she knew the others must be jounin or ANBU. From what she could tell there was four ANBU, and three jounin.

Kasumi was in the center of the room, the chakra flowing off of her katana.

It rested on a sword rack, in plain sight. It was practically screaming at her that it was there. It looked so familiar. Yet, it was a stranger at the same time.

Judging from how spread out the shinobi were, the room must have been large. Perhaps it was a training area? An interrogation room? The rusty smell of old blood filled her nose, the invisible stains that had long been scrubbed away, but were never really gone. An aura of calmness blanketed the space, comforting. Almost enough to make her consider letting her guard down. Almost.

Kagome was many things, but stupid and naïve was not on that list. Let her guard down? Never. She knew they were watching her, appraising her. Trying to see what she knew. And she could tell that they truly believed she'd fall for it. The fools.

One person knew that she wouldn't. He was standing so close to her. Close enough for her to take out before anyone else in the room could get to him. But, she had no desire to maim the Hokage in any way. So, she simply looked him in the eyes. She knew where he was. Exactly where he was. Even in this darkness, she could see as if it was day. Because, by adding chakra to her eyes, an old trick her cousin once taught her, it might as well have been day.

"I see you." She stated, something that the Hokage already knew. His expression did not change in the slightest, nor did he make to move. Of the other in the room, some smirked, some frowned, and some remained expressionless. "If I wanted to, I could kill you." While some tensed, he remained as tranquil as ever. Even without looking she could see some of the jounin bring their hands closer to their shuriken holsters. Not that a shuriken, senbon, or kunai would ever stop her.

She was just playing with them. She had reversed the roles; she was the one testing them. She was the one putting them on edge, the one seeing what they could do. "I can see my katana, also." And at this one man scoffed.

With a small smirk of her own, she turned to the man who scoffed. "That's not very professional, you know, a jounin scoffing." And she knew why he did. He believed that she thought the katana on the sword rack in the center of the room was her sword. Ridiculous.

"That is a very nice genjutsu, nice but not effective. You know, you really should put more effort into these kind of things. It really is insulting that the level of this genjutsu is so low. A child could see through that." The ten year-old said in a cute, childish voice as if to make her point. She was really toying with them, making them believe she was a threat.

The Hokage did not stop her though, he said nothing at all.

"Would someone kindly give me my katana? Or shall I retrieve it?" She asked, still sounding sickly sweet. When no one made to move, she walked over to the katana in the middle of the room. She lifted it off of the rack and placed it gently on the floor. Then, she shattered the genjutsu.

The sword rack the held the replica of Kasumi was now the real Kasumi, unsheathed and deadly, ready to draw blood. Yet, Kagome did nothing but hold her katana, testing the weight and getting used to holding her katana once more. Then, she picked up the fake Kasumi that she had so gingerly placed on the floor, and scattered that genjutsu too.

Now she held Kasumi in one hand and its sheath in the other. With inhuman speed, she had sheathed the sword and attached it to her waist. With a wave and a large smile, she then disappeared, running far to fast for anyone to catch her.

She was Kagome Higurashi, faster than lightning, as silent as a shadow. No one would ever catch her, because she would never wait up.

In her wake she left confused men and a still placid Hokage.

Kagome was a mystery, a mystery that would never be solved. Because every time you think you've pinned her down, she flies away free once more, escaping the trap that she unconsciously manipulated.

* * *

Well, I've had a little writers block. I had previously written this chapter, but I didn't like and changed it around and well, this is the final product. Read and review…well, you've probably already read it if you're reading this so, review! I'll try to update soon.

-Lian


	9. The Bird Once Caged

**A/N: **Yay, Chapter nine! Yup, a lot of you were probably somewhat confused the last chapter. I'll start to clear up things here. If you weren't confused, good for you!

Wait, I just re-read that and that sounds really like cheery. Well, to me at least. Oh well. CAPTER NINE: BEGIN!

**Chapter 9: The Bird Once Caged**

_Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa  
__Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni  
__Tsuru to kame ga subetta.  
__Ushiro no shoumen daare ?_

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
__when will you come out?  
__in the evening of the dawn,  
__the crane and turtle slipped.  
__Who stands right behind you now?_

* * *

She was swift, her steps confident and strong. The only sound was her katana as it sliced through the air, moving too quickly for the eyes to follow.

She was graceful, as if performing a ceremonial dance or ritual, each motion fluid, each shift precise. Her katana was no more than an extension of her arm.

She was determined, always striving to get better, always trying to be stronger.

She was lethal, a force that could be tamed, yet would always be as uncontrollable as fire.

And she was unpredictable, always catching the enemy by surprise.

She was an undefeatable foe.

She was Kagome Higurashi.

Itachi watched her as she practiced with her katana. It was a traditional ANBU katana with a few minor adjustments, such as a different grip. The thing that was really diverse was its size, though. It was small, not even five feet in length. While Kagome was on the smaller side, she was certainly capable of wielding a larger weapon.

While he knew she was dangerous, it would be easy for any other opponent to underestimate her. In fact, she really did seem harmless. But that didn't mean she was. In fact, she was the exact opposite.

She was a weapon of destruction, something that could be used for one's gain, but could backfire on the user. While she did not look it, she was unstable. She was something that could easily break during any traumatic event. But she hid her instability. Almost better than himself. Nevertheless, she was fragile, easily breakable, more so than him. And that lowered her value.

Kagome knew he was there. And it bothered her that he hid in the shadows. "Why don't you come out? We both know you're there. Really, I don't mind you watching."

Itachi stepped into view of the younger girl, his pride slightly wounded that she could always detect him when he was undetectable. It was something he was not used to and he felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar when he wasn't supposed to be eating cookies. On the outside, though, he kept a dignified face, the face always seen worn by Uchiha.

"So, was there a particular reason you were spying on me?" Kagome finally asked, breaking the tense silence between them. She had sensed him there before, watching as she practiced and trained with the katana she had gotten back a few days ago, but she never called him out. And it was bothering her. Why watch from afar hidden when he could have watched anyway?

Of course, Kagome knew he wouldn't answer. And she was right. Itachi Uchiha had that Uchiha pride, the pride that prevented him from answering, or for that matter, asking just to watch.

Kagome shrugged and turned her focus back to her sword. Itachi watched and for minutes neither dared to break the quiet. It almost seemed that she had forgotten he was there, her concentration never wavering once.

It was then that she decided to say something. "Pride is not a virtue, you know." And while Itachi listened attentively, even if he didn't seem like it, she only continued to swing her sword about, cutting down dummies easily. "Sometimes, you have to let it go. And while it is human nature to possess a little pride, it will only be your downfall. They say that a great shinobi must be fearless and brave, someone that is true at heart and willing to fight to their last breath to protect those they care for. If you truly want to be great, then you cannot let your pride rule you, for then you will never in actuality be great. It will only get in the way, and regret will follow close behind."

Itachi had nothing to say. What was there to say? Was he to deny what he knew to be true? Was he to lie when he knew that she would know?

And so, he asked. "How would you know so much about pride?" He did not inquire because he thought she did not know, he asked because he was intrigued. He asked kindly, and in return she answered.

"Because I have watched so many fall and waste away because of it."

He did not ask more.

* * *

The following day found Kagome in the Hokage's office, waiting to meet with the old man himself. He was currently walking towards the room she occupied; she could sense his familiar charka signal from when she retrieved her sword.

When the door finally slid open, she saw the man for the first time up close. He looked tired and worn, wrinkles decorating his face along with lines coming vertically down from his eyes and dark liver spots on his right cheek. He wore the traditional Hokage uniform complete with the kanji for 'third Hokage' inscribed on the back of the outfit.

"Kagome Uchiha," He knew her real name, but chose to address her as a Uchiha seeing as she would be considered one to the rest of the village. "I believe that you have great talent and potential. However, for the safety of the village, you will not be able to assume your prior ranking as ANBU." Yes, he knew what she was, it was plain as day. But the council still doubted the friendly girl, so she would not be promoted quite yet. And the council was right, she was still a threat. The mystery, however, was how much of a threat she was. "You will receive a team consisting of three other expierenced genin and a jounin instructor. You will go on missions and train with them, as if you were a part of the team. When it is agreed that you are no possible threat, then you may be transferred to an ANBU squad and start taking on high level missions. Until then, you will be a part of the team we have assigned you to."

Kagome understood the precautions that were being taken with her, and she could only agree. Although, that little stunt she played when taking Kasumi back probably didn't help either.

She nodded in consent and the Hokage continued to explain things.

"Your team will meet at the fifth training ground tomorrow at six; I suggest you not be late." The Hokage stated, dismissing her.

Kagome groaned. She wasn't so much worried as to whom her team was but rather the hour that she had to get up. What kind of person makes kids get up so early? A slave driver? She must have a lunatic for a jounin instructor. But the Hokage had said something about it being an experienced genin team so that means that they must have been a team for a while. If the other three could handle their instructor without going mad, so could she. She was after all a former ANBU. And she would not back down from anything, especially such a petty matter as this.

* * *

While walking back to the Uchiha compound, Kagome ran into Naruto. The blonde was stuffing noodles into his mouth at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, a few empty bowls already piled up around him. With a smile, Kagome walked over and took the empty seat next to the ignorant boy.

"You know, a good shinobi would be able to tell that someone was sitting next to him." Kagome said to Naruto after ordering a bowl of beef ramen. Startled, the boy looked around, cheeks full or ramen. His eyes finally landed on a dark haired girl sitting to his left.

"Whoa, when did you get here Kagome-chan?" Satisfied that he found the person talking, he went back to eating his ramen.

"When you weren't looking," Kagome replied, watching as a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. Naruto had that look that said 'I get it. That makes perfect sense.'

Pulling her chopsticks apart, Kagome was about to start eating when Naturo poked her on the shoulder. She looked over, asking the silent question of 'what?'

"Are you going to eat that?"

Kagome laughed a little, pushing her bowl over so it sat in front of the eager looking boy. With a goofy grin, Naruto began to eat again. In between mouthfuls, he started to talk. "You're the best," slurp. "Kagome-chan," slurp. "So much better," slurp. "Than that stupid," slurp. "Kakashi-sensei," slurp.

"Who's Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, already knowing the answer to the obvious question. He was Naruto's instructor.

"My team's jounin. I can't believe I got stuck with Sasuke-teme." A frown marred the young boys face and Kagome smirked. Sasuke had been saying the same thing when he though no one heard him. "Kakashi-sensei is always late, and we never go on any serious missions! It's so boring."Naruto pushed the already empty bowl to the right and waited for another. "Who's your team? I don't remember you being assigned to one."

"I'm meeting them tomorrow. I promise I'll tell you all about them then." She said, getting up to go. She didn't have much to do, but Naruto seemed preoccupied with eating his ramen and she didn't want to bother him.

"Okay, see you later then," he yelled to the girl walking away as yet another bowl full of ramen was placed in front of him. And with that, he continued to eat.

Kagome returned back at the compound to find Sasuke training on the training field. He was dirty and sweaty, and Kagome couldn't help herself, she had to do it.

"Man, you need to take a bath! You stink!" She yelled to the boy, loud enough for anyone who wanted to hear. Sasuke clenched his fists, trying to disregard the loud and annoying girl's insults. Too bad Kagome wasn't that easy to give up. No, she wanted to get him to talk, and she knew just chatting wouldn't do anything because he'd ignore her. She had to annoy him enough for him to say something. Besides, it was far more fun.

"I could smell you a mile away. I think you killed a chicken with your dire smell, I saw a dead one on the road not too far from the compound. Really, when was the last time you bathed? You sould take better care of yourself, you're starting to remind me of _Naruto_." And that did it. Sasuke was _nothing_ like Naruto. How dare she compare _him_, a great Uchiha to that blond haired dobe.

"I am_ not_ like Naruto!"

"Yes your are."

"Am not!"

"So are."

"Never."

"Okay, maybe you're right. You're _worse_ than Naruto, so I won't compare you two because that would be an insult to him."

Sasuke had fire in his eyes. And then he realized it. She goaded him into talking! Him, Sasuke Uchiha the great, was tricked by a _girl_.

'_What has this world come to?'_ he thought, as Kagome beamed wickedly at him.

"Poor Sasuke. You were manipulated by a mere_ innocent_ girl, how sad that the Uchiha clan has to deal with you."

'_Might as well say it, she already got me to talk._' He thought as he gave Kagome a deadpan face. "Innocent my ass!"

"Swearing around little girls is impolite, I know your mother taught you better."

"Leave me alone!"

"Lame comeback."

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

* * *

***The song is from a children's game, _Kagome Kagome_. And, nope. Don't own it. this really might not make sense why i put it in, but things will clear up later. **

Ehhh, it's a good enough chapter for me. Bet you can't guess what team I'm putting Kagome on! Well, actually, a lot of you probably can.

Recently I got a PM asking me my age. If you guess, I'll give you a character! Yup, any character. So the first one to guess right will get their own original character. Of course, if no one gets it then no one gets an original character.

-Lian


	10. Team Guy

**A/N:** Yessssss…finally on double digits here! So, I don't really have anything to say. Well, I guess I can just start the chapter. I can't wait to write about Kagome's ninja team! The title should give it away.

**Chapter 10: Team Guy**

It was five fifty-eight, two minutes to six, and there was no one else at training ground five. Nothing. Nada. There weren't even targets set up! '_Man, why did I get up this early?' _Kagome thought to herself, alert for some sign of her teammates or sensei.

She had pulled out a kunai a while ago and was now carelessly throwing it in the air, knowing that she wouldn't cut herself. It was awkward just standing in the middle of the training ground all by herself with nothing to do. And if she'd had it her way she'd still be peacefully sleeping in her bed until it was a sensible hour to wake up and eat breakfast. Six was not that hour.

Spreading out her senses, Kagome could feel the faint chakra signals of three people heading towards her location. '_They must be my teammates.'_

She had to admit, she was curious. She had absolutely no idea what kind of people they were. Were they strong? Did they do on hard missions? Did they get along? Would they welcome her to the team? So much that Kagome wanted to know.

One of the chakra signatures seemed familiar, but Kagome couldn't place it. She knew who it was, but it just wasn't coming to her. Perhaps it was the earliness?

The group of three seemed to sense her, also, and from what she could tell, they weren't expecting her. And they were ready to ask her why she was there.

In a flash, three genin appeared before her, creating a loose circle. To another fellow genin it might be intimidating, but to her it wasn't anything. She wasn't even on edge, because she knew that she could beat them easily. They were nothing.

And then, she took the time to study them. And she realized who the familiar chakra belonged to, it was Hyuuga boy. His first name, she was unsure. And he was the one who seemed to also have dislike pouring off of his body. His milky white, pupil less eyes, were narrowed as he studied her.

Kagome observed the other two since she already knew the Hyuuga boy, and he was dressed in the same attire as she had last seen him.

The girl on their team was wearing a pink sleeveless blouse with a red rimming around the arms and three buttons down each side of the shirt. A collar covered a good portion of the girl's neck, open from the base of her throat up. She wore a pair of dark green, loose fitting pants with a shuriken holster and wrappings on her right thigh. Around her waist she wore a holster that carried a number of red and beige scrolls. Her brown hair was gathered into two Chinese-styled Chignon and a blue hitai-ate was tied around her forehead, her short bangs covering the sides but leaving the Leaf Village symbol visible. Her brown eyes seemed ready to defend herself or her teammates if Kagome were to attack, and although her stance was not that ready for a fight, Kagome knew that the girl would spring into action. Still, in addition she knew that she would be able to cut the girl down in a matter of minutes were she serious.

The other boy was…interesting. Kagome had to try to suppress her laughter when she took note of the boy's appearance. He was unique to say in the least. Very, very unique. His shiny black hair was cut into a bowl shape and his eyebrows were abnormally large. Under his eyebrows were two perfectly rounded eyes with black irises and pupils that blended in. He was wearing a rather form fitting green jumpsuit with bright orange leg warmers and a red hitai-ate around his middle acting as a belt. His shuriken holster was also on his right leg over wrappings and his arms were bandaged from just below the elbow to the base of the fingers. Kagome could tell that he had low chakra levels, but that didn't mean she should underestimate him. While genjutsu and ninjutsu might not be his speciality, he might be skilled in taijutsu. Kagome herself had mastered all three to an extent, but she was unsure of his ability. To her, he seemed like he was just there to fill up space. He was just looking at her weirdly, contemplating her intentions and motives it seemed. He didn't seem to really want to attack, and he didn't seem to be ready to defend.

'_Wow, this guy is really weird,_' was all she could think at the moment.

* * *

Neji did not like her. Her presence pulled him in, made him want to be close to her. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her, the mysterious girl. He couldn't see her enough even though he was looking at her. He couldn't get enough of her intoxicating sweet scent that carried to him in the light breeze. And he did not like the feeling. Even worse, she was a Uchiha. That was just not acceptable.

Even though he secretly wished it was.

Even though he wanted to know this girl, even though he wanted to immerse himself in her presence for that much longer, and even though he wanted to unlock the puzzle that was her, he would never let himself. Because fate had made her a Uchiha.

So he hated her. Hated her because she was a Uchiha. Hated her because of what she had done to him in only a matter of minutes.

In fact, he didn't even know her full name and he still hated her!

The only thing he _did_ know was that she seemed to be one of the only levelheaded Uchiha. But, you can't pin down someone's personality by meeting them once. Sometimes you just have to wait until their true colors show.

Lee on the other hand was confused. He didn't know what to think and was just going along with Neji and Tenten. To him, the girl did seem like she could be dangerous, but she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt them in any way. He figured that if they didn't attack, she wouldn't. So, he only waited for one of his teammates to do something.

Tenten wasn't really worried either. The girl seemed relaxed and she didn't seem to have any ill intent. But nevertheless, she was ready to defend herself or her Neji and Lee if she needed to. She was alert and ready for anything this girl could do. And besides, their sensei would be there any second and he could deal with this stranger girl.

As if on cue, Might Guy suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke exactly at six o'clock. Neji, Lee, and Tenten greeted him while Kagome stayed where she was with a rather stunned look on her face.

* * *

Her sensei was just like an older version of the unknown boy on her team! He had the same hair cut, the same giant eyebrows and black eyes. He even had the same leg warmers! The only differences were that this guy had a more developed facial structure, while the boy had a rounded and childish face, and that he was wearing the traditional flak jacket complete with pouches on each side of the chest, a neck guard, and some padding over the shoulders.

Kagome had to admit, he was the most unorthodox person she had ever seen. Ever. Especially in that girlish stance and the fact that he had one arm above his head and the other making a circle around his eye. That wasn't odd at all. It was just plain _wrong_.

How could this guy be her sensei? He looked like a total idiot.

The man looked around before spotting Kagome. With a large smile and a dramatic thumbs up, he continued to say something. But the only thing that Kagome was really noticing was that his teeth were sparkling. Actually sparkling.

However, she thought he said something like this. "You must be the new genin, so youthful like a fountain overflowing with youth! I'm Guy-sensei!" And he just lost ten more points of her respect.

With a stunned yet straight-faced look, she replied. "I'm Kagome Uchiha. Ano, nice to meet you." She didn't exactly know what to say. Her sensei seemed like an over emotional, always exuberant guy. And her teammate who seemed to dress and copy him was probably the same.

"Kagome! What a youthful name! Team Guy, introduce yourselves!" He ordered and the three genin complied, the first one to step forward being the boy who seemed to be a mini Guy-sensei.

"I'm Rock Lee!" He said, giving Kagome two thumbs up and a bright sparkly grin just like his idol, Guy-sensei.

"I'm Tenten," the brown haired girl said, serious yet friendly. Welcoming, but not too welcoming like Lee.

"Neji Hyuuga, but you already know that." He said, coldly. Now Neji, he wasn't welcoming at all. Rather hostile, even.

With a nod and slight smile to acknowledge her fellow teammates, Kagome said nothing more. Inside her mind she was repeatedly telling herself that it wouldn't be that bad and that she could handle being on this team for a while. She also knew that she was lying to herself and wanted nothing more than to hit her head on the nearest tree a couple dozen times.

Through the rest of the day, the team trained continuously never stopping; only taking short breaks. By sometime in the afternoon, around two by the position of the sun, they finally stopped. Kagome, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were breathing hard.

Guy-sensei only smiled down at them and said, "Great work! Neji, Tenten, and Kagome, you're free to go! Lee, I want you to do one hundred pushups!"

Lee, the only one who seemed to still have loads of energy, started doing pushups, counting as he went. "One, two, three, four, five…"

Kagome, Neji, and Tenten one the other hand hightailed it out of there before they had to do a hundred pushups like Lee.

* * *

A bored Naruto saw an out of breath Kagome as she stopped to catch her breath on the street. Smiling, he waved and shouted. "Hey! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome in turn looked up at the person yelling and started to make her way over to the boy in the bright orange jumpsuit.

"How was your training? Who'd you get for a team?" He asked once she had come to a stop to stand in front of him. With a sigh, Kagome began to tell Naruto of her day's events.

"My sensei is crazy I tell you, crazy! He's a slave driver, no he's worse! He is the oddest, weirdest, most unusual _thing_ that was ever born! The way he dresses doesn't help. And those gigantic eyebrows! And do you know what time I had to get up? Early! Way too early!" Yes, Kagome still hadn't gotten over the shock that was her sensei and his favorite pupil and worshiper. She'd rather have Naruto and Sasuke's always late sensei. That way she'd be able to at least sleep in a little!

She didn't know how Lee did it. He was like super kid! He never seemed to run out of energy either! The kid had massive amounts of stamina.

Through her story Naruto laughed. But what really got him was her description of Guy-sensei and Rock Lee. He laughed so hard that the people around them were starting to give them weird looks.

"Your sensei sounds like a crack job! I feel sorry for you!" Naruto said when Kagome was finally finished.

"I'll trade you." She told him receiving a laugh.

"No way! Even Kakashi-sensei sounds better than that guy. I'd have to be a moron!"

"Thanks Naruto. That's reassuring." She said sarcastically.

"Believe it!"

"Shut up." Kagome was joking, and Naruto knew it.

Together, they made their way to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was training, as usual. Though, he did stop when he saw Kaome and Naruto and looked at the two.

"Why'd you bring the dobe here?" Sasuke had given up on the silence thing. He found that it was easier to talk than to be tricked into talking by Kagome, and also, it was much less humiliating.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.

"Does it really matter?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said in return.

"No, it doesn't, so just be a good boy and go back to your training."

"You got told! Believe it!" Naruto said, making faces at Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Why should I?"

The two boys didn't even notice as Kagome slipped away and went to the kitchen where she pulled out a cup of instant ramen and put it in the microwave. That is, until Naruto sensed something wrong and found Kagome in the kitchen eating his favorite. Ramen.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"This is a kitchen, dobe." Sasuke said, entering the room that Naruto had run off to.

"Why don't you go play with toy kunai or something. I'm busy."

"HEY!"

* * *

Yay, I've finished. So, she's on team Guy! Kagome is in for one hell of a time.

Review if you want.

-Lian


	11. Hot Springs

**A/N:**Sorry it's been so long! But lately, I've been busy with getting ready for the start of school. And also, I've been spending my time watching different anime series. Anyway, my computer got a virus, and I can't use it right now. So, I am on the home computer writing this chapter.

Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 11: Hot Springs**

Sasuke rolled out from under the covers, rubbing his eyes to fix his blurry vision. His hair was sticking out in all directions, giving his a sloppy and laid back mien and his clothes were disheveled, wrinkles and creases in the smooth fabric only adding to the image. With a yawn, he began to strip out of his sleepwear and dress in his traditional clothes: a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha clan symbol, a pair of white shorts, a pair of arm bands, and his hitai-ate. Rather plain.

Attaching his shuriken holster, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, somewhat taming the mass of dark locks. In truth, he didn't really care. He just didn't want to let his hair get too long, he didn't want to be like his brother.

Without a glance in the mirror, Sasuke left his room, quietly closing the door behind him. It was still very early in the morning, but his sensei had wanted team seven to be up and awake so they could rendezvous in their normal spot on the bridge. Of course, Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't be there for another few hours, but Sasuke always followed orders. Besides, what if one day he was miraculously on time?

No, Sasuke had to scoff at the idea. Kakashi-sensei would never be on time. Because the day that happened, would be the day he would date a fan girl. And that alone was _never_ going to happen.

* * *

Kagome was awake early...again. Her team had another training day. Well rather, were going on yet another pleasant visit to hell. However, she had been through much worse traning, she was sure of it, and she had to admit her teammates were hard working and skilled. They were pretty good. For genin. Perhaps they were chunin level, but they weren't quite ready to actually _be_ chunin. However, they were close, very close. Maybe a tough mission would do it.

She slipped into a short-sleeved fishnet shirt with a simple maroon vest over and a pair of black shorts. Then she wrapped her upper right thigh before putting on her shuriken holster over the bandage. Without bothering to put her long hair up, she brushed her lengthy bangs aside. Lastly, she put on a choker with a Uchiha fan charm in the middle where it rested above the space between her collarbones. Mikoto had told her that she was a Uchiha now, and as a member of their proud clan she was expected to always wear their clan symbol. So, she now owned several articles of clothing and fine pieces of jewelry with the Uchiha clan symbol.

With a quick glance at the clock, Kagome left her room. She knew that she didn't have to be too early to training, but being late could be disastrous. As long as she got their before her sensei who was always extremely punctual. How he did it, she was unsure, but the man always seemed to get to the meeting place exactly when he said he would.

Quietly, she closed the door. Kagome had found that she never seemed to make noise, perhaps an old habit. Mostly it came in handy, such as now when she didn't want to wake people up. But sometimes, it was troublesome.

Such as now.

Sasuke, who had for some unknown reason, been making his way down the hallway, crashed into her. Luckily enough for her, she was fast and moved to catch her balance. Sasuke on the other hand fell rather embarrassingly onto the wooden floor.

* * *

Lee latched onto Kagome as she finished gathering her belongings to leave practice. She had already cleared it with Guy-sensei, and was now trying to leave. Tenten waved and bid her farewell, Neji nodded in acknowledgement when she looked his way, and Lee…well, was now attached to her left leg muttering something she couldn't hear.

"Lee, I can't understand you," She said, cutting off the mumbles from him as he looked up.

"Don't leave! Our team needs you! Don't go!" Kagome only smirked. Guy-sensei on the other hand was prying his prize student off of her leg. When Lee was once again standing, their sensei pulled back his arm and punched him on the cheek, in a very dramatic way of course.

And then, the waterworks started as both Lee and their sensei began crying, rivers flowing down their cheeks. Somewhere along the line, a sunset backdrop had appeared as the two embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Lee!"

"No, I'm sorry, Guy-sensei"

And then came, more crying from the both of them while Neji only looked bored and unamused, Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes, and Kagome's smirk deepened. "Hate to break up this love fest, but I have to be going. And Lee, I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I have to go to a dinner with the family and Sasuke's team…um, I think Kakashi something or other was their sensei. So, I'll see you tomorrow!" With a wave, Kagome turned her back on her shocked looking sensei and a flabbergasted Lee.

And behind her she could hear her sensei as he shouted "My number one rival! Kakashi Hatake!" and Lee as he yelled "Guy-sensei's biggest rival!"

With that, she ran back to the compound, using the Body Flicker Technique to get there undetected by any other shinobi, other than a select few. She really didn't want her sensei or Lee following her home in attempt to try and beat Kakashi in some menial contest, one she was sure Kakashi did not even participate in. From what she had heard about him from Nartuo and Sasuke, but mostly Nartuo, he wasn't the kind of guy who would go around challenging her sensei to meaningless competitions.

Kagome had to smirk at the thought of Guy-sensei trying to beat Naruto's sensei in some pointless and self proclaimed contest. Her sensei really was overly dramatic, a born actor waiting to happen.

With another burst of speed, she made it through the compound gates in into the compound. Well, personally she would call it a small village of its own. The Uchiha compound was easily as big as the Higurashi compound had been, conceivably it was larger. Really, she believed that the Uchiha family could make up a small village on their own.

By now, she'd met a few of the other members in this extremely large family. She slowed down and waved to Teyaki and his wife, Uruchi on her way to the house. They truly were nice people, but sometimes hearing about Itachi and how great he was from Uruchi so much could get a little irritating, and she knew Sasuke hated it. So, with her wave, she was gone again, so quickly she left the couple wondering if she had actually ever been there.

Soon Kagome found herself opening the doors to the place she now called her home. She took off her shoes before walking into the house, and she could already hear Mikoto moving about, most likely preparing for dinner.

Kagome walked into the kitchen where Mikoto was finishing up with some of the food, getting the dishes that were supposed to be served hot ready to be cooked.

"I'll go clean up so I can help." She said to the woman who replied with a bright smile, as always.

"Okay, Kagome-chan. Thank you. The guests should be here with Sasuke in a little while."

Leaving the room, Kagome headed up to her own room to get a change of clean clothes, a towel, and some soaps and then headed to the family hot springs within the compound. She had to admit, she loved taking baths in the hot springs. It was relaxing and peaceful. Of course, there were other people there sometimes, but it was not unusual for a family to bathe together, as awkward as it was for her. However, there were separate parts for women and men but it was not unusual to see, say, a brother and sister in the same section of the hot springs.

However, upon arrival, there were no others there, much to Kagome's relief. Quickly, she took her clothes off, folding them neatly and putting them with her other belongings. Easing into the water, she let a sigh escape. The water was warm and comforting, helping to sooth her tight muscles.

Of course, little into her calming bath, someone else had to come to the hot spring. And Kagome knew just who that someone was.

"You know, we're not actually related. So, technically this would be improper." She told the newcomer, sinking a little deeper into the water. She wasn't embarrassed like many girls would have been if they had been in the same situation. Rather, she was annoyed with the person who decided to disturb her. Of course, that person probably knew that.

"Ah, you must stop thinking that way. We _are_ related, therefore it is _not_ improper." His boyish voice replied as he began to take off his shirt. With an irritated sigh, Kagome turned around to give him a little privacy. Besides, she really didn't want to see him naked like many of his fan girls were sure to. The thought just disturbed her.

"Fine, but you're forgetting we're only distant cousins. Not immediate family." She replied, not expecting what came from his lips next.

"Must I need a reason to spend time with you? And these days are so hectic that I barely have time to myself." At that the uncomfortable tension between them only increased, but she had to admit, something inside her jumped up when he said that. Excitement? Happiness? Was she really glad that he wanted to see her?

Kagome pushed the feeling back down where it belonged, locked away. These kinds of feelings were ones that she could do better about. Because id they progressed too far, she would be useless, a lovesick puppy that could not do anything. And that would be pointless. Love was an emotion that she did not need. An emotion she never needed.

Because when she had it, it only made her weak.

She did not reply. And he did not say anything further.

Kagome finally turned around when she was sure he was in the water. Their eyes met, blue clashing with red, azure and crimson. So different, yet so similar.

It seemed like hours just staring at each other. Eyes never looking away, only blinking ever once in a while.

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave. I told Mikoto I would help her finish preparing for dinner." She said, hoping he would turn around or cover his eyes so she could get out without him seeing her. Of course, he didn't. She cleared her throat, hoping he would get the message. Of course, all he did was smirk. He knew what she wanted.

"Yes, is there something you require of me?" He said, taunting her, daring her to ask him out loud.

She wasn't embarrassed about it; she only believed that she should not have to ask. And she was most definitely _not_ going to ask if she didn't need to. So, instead she took a large breath of air and then submerged herself under the steamy water.

Doing a few quick hand signs, she used the Body Flicker Technique, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and disappeared from the hot springs along with her belongings too fast for him to see clearly even with his Sharingan.

Of course, she hadn't even realized that he had had it activated, seeing as she was so used to seeing those red eyes. And, she had for the first time in a while, let her guard down.

Itachi only smirked at where she had once been. He had already seen her; he had seen her the whole time. The water that hid her body from most eyes did not hide her from him. She should have been more aware of his Sharingan.

* * *

I was going to this longer, but if I don't post, I'll keep putting it off. School starts tomorrow, so I probably won't update as much as I did before. Ehhhh. I'm going to miss summer.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I personally think it feels unfinished. And, I started making youtube vids! I don't know, started making AMVs like crazy. Check it out.

http :/ www . youtube . com / user / LianTRusso ? feature = mhum

just get rid of the spaces


	12. Anniversary

**A/N: **Ahhh, so much school work so early in the year! Well, actually, I was expecting it. I just don't like homework, or most forms of school work. Everything is so hectic! Anyway, I just felt like writing. Here's chapter 12. Maybe I'll hint some more at Kagome/Itachi? Maybe. Last chapter was my friend's favorite. I asked her why, and her answer was the Kagome and Itachi moments in the end at the hot springs. So, since this is supposed to be a romance, might as well start developing some romance. And, I really don't feel like writing about a dinner. So, I'm going to skip that. A few minor details. This dinner could take up the whole chapter, and that would be BORING (for me at least).

**Chapter 12: Anniversary**

Dinner was…interesting to say the least, actually it passed very quickly. Kagome felt out of it the whole time. For some unknown reason her head was in the clouds. She ate quietly and kept to herself, off in her own little world. She was aware of everything that was happening around her, yet did not consciously know it. If someone had attacked, she would have countered without thought. Yet, she was, in truth, oblivious to everything going on.

She fiddled with her food, waiting for the dinner to come to an end.

Naruto was as energetic as ever, it seemed, frequently making sudden outbursts. The girl, Sakura, was attempting to be polite and scolding Naruto. Of course, this just created more chaos. Mikoto had a warm smile, enjoying watching the preteens. Kakashi had at some point eaten when no one was looking, and Sasuke had a bored, annoyed expression on his face.

Kagome didn't even realize that she wasn't teasing him, a hobby of hers. All she knew was that she felt weird.

* * *

Itachi, who had been able to attend the dinner, even with his busy schedule, was watching the scene with slight amusement. But, Kagome seemed off at the moment, distracted. Certainly it wasn't because of earlier in the hot springs. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to get embarrassed. She would live with pride and she would die with pride, that's the kind of person Itachi had pinned her down to be. Of course, nothing was definite, and at this point he was not sure. While Kagome seemed happy and playful most of the time, she had an edge about her. To Itachi she seemed like she put up a façade. But she hid it so well he could never determine if what he thought was true.

So, he sat there quietly, politely, and pretending to be interested in what whoever was speaking was saying. He was resisting the urge the whole dinner to continue to give side glances to Kagome who sat to his right. His mother sat across from him, next to her was Sasuke, and then Kakashi. And, to Kagome's right was Sakura and Naruto. The head of the table was unoccupied, a place for the head of the clan.

Kagome had head gossip around the compound that he had been sent out on a mandatory mission, and could not decline. However, she had also heard that he should have been back by now, and must have been hurt, or perhaps something more extreme. Whatever it was, he wasn't there.

* * *

When Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura finally departed, it was getting dark out and Kagome excused herself and disappeared from the dining room, off to go back to her room. Itachi did the same, but he followed Kagome as she left.

Kagome, of course, noticed him. But she did nothing to alert him of her knowledge because she knew that he already knew. It would be a waste of breath to state the obvious. Not only that, Kagome really didn't care that he was following her.

While she had to admit she was curious, she could wait to find out what he had to say. Because, she was sure he _did_ have something to say. He wouldn't waste time doing something unimportant. He wouldn't waste his sharingan eyes watching her if he didn't have a reason. Of course, that odd feeling of excitement was rushing through her, but she only pushed it down again.

She felt like she was the prey being stalked by the predator. And she did not like being the prey.

Kagome Higurashi was _always _the predator.

That was a solid fact. One that was not going to change any time soon.

'_I'll have to level the playing field if I want to be on equal footing as him.'_ Kagome was about to confront him. But, he spoke first, his words barely audible. His blood red eyes seemed to glow in the unlit hallway, the shadows masking any other of his facial features.

"Something is wrong." He stated an obvious fact, and that only aggravated Kagome. But, it wasn't him or what he had said that irked her. It was the fact that what he said was true, and she didn't know why. It frustrated her not knowing things. Kagome liked to know everything and anything, perhaps the reason she loved to read and was rather observant.

Itachi waited for the confirmation that he knew would come. He waited for her to say something; because for some reason it bothered him that something was bothering her. And that was irritating him. These unknown feelings, the feelings of…of caring that he had never become familiar with. Sure, he loved his little brother, Sasuke, but Sasuke rejected him. He was a bad older brother. And, that he dealt with. But this caring, and for a girl he barely knew, it was ludicrous.

In truth, he was doing this for his own self gain. The sooner she was better, the sooner he was better. Because Itachi Uchiha could deal with murder, he could deal with torture and the death that surrounded him. He could deal with pain and hatred, anger and resentment. But he could not deal with going soft on some unimportant girl.

While he believed that she had suffered, that did not affect him, did not change his abilities as a shinobi or his performance as ANBU. And while it sounded rather self-centered, like all he ever though about was himself, that was untrue.

He deserved to think about himself after everything that had been taken away from him. And maybe it was the fear of getting close to Kagome and then loosing her that kept him from befriending her. Maybe it was because he couldn't take any more hurt. But, whatever it was, he tried to push her away. Nevertheless, that in itself was a challenge. The reason not being her or any feeling or opinions she might have towards him, no it was because he did not really want to let her slip through his fingers. He wanted to know her. And he wanted her as a friend whom he could confide in. But he was scared.

For the first time in his life, he was scared of getting hurt. He had never let anyone in, and that's how he wanted to keep it. But something about Kagome, something about her made him rethink that. Every night as he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep, she made him rethink what he really wanted in life.

And, he didn't even know her favorite color, her favorite song, or anything about her.

"No." She snapped back. And, that was the first time that Kagome didn't seem to have her emotions in check. Itachi could hear the frustration in her voice, the upset and hate that filled her. But, he could also see sadness in her eyes. He could see that she seemed to be very sad and regretful. But, she was confused. She didn't know why she was experiencing the feeling that she was.

And in many ways, he could relate.

Itachi chose not to say anything back, only raised an eyebrow at the girl standing in front of him.

"No! Yes, I don't know! Okay, are you happy? I don't know!"

Kagome didn't know what they were. And she wanted to get rid of them, the awful emotions that seemed to be ready to explode inside of her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to do something, anything that would get rid of the tension that seemed to be rapidly growing inside of her body. And, she could control it any more.

While she put up that illusion that she was always calm, always calculating and levelheaded, it wasn't true. She was a human, a human being. And emotions came with that. No matter how much she wished she could erase them forever, they always came back. Those awful emotions.

"Ahhh, damn. Damn, damn, damn! Kuso, kuso, kuso!" She was screaming quietly, yelling without shouting. She wanted to rake her nails down the sides of her face. She couldn't control. And she didn't like being out of control. Because the last time she was out of control, she had murdered her whole clan, murdered her mother and father, younger brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone.

And then, she knew why she was feeling everything. She knew why something was wrong. And, she let her hands fall to her sides, her fists clenched.

Today was the day she had killed them.

"Do you know what it's like to kill people you love?" She asked Itachi, catching him off guard after her sudden outbreak. He did not respond, didn't even blink.

"Even though they were nasty, I still loved them. What a fool I was. I loved them, and that is why I am feeling…_this._ It's because when I killed them exactly one year ago, I still loved them. I loved them because they were my family. They were all that I knew."

Tears streamed down her face, and he didn't know what to do. Crying ten year-old girls were not his specialty. So, he did all he could think of. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Like his mother used to hug him or Sasuke when they were little and they were sad.

Her head came up roughly to his neck, her face buried in his shirt creating damp spots from her salty tears. Her hands stayed at her sides, and he didn't know what _to_ do, so he stayed there like that, embracing her. He let her cry, because he didn't know what else he _could_ do.

And it seemed like forever passed, an eternity of sadness and locked in emotions had all been cried out.

Kagome seemed tired out; she was nearly asleep when Itachi finally released his hold on her. Deciding the best thing to do was to bring her to her room, he also noted that she probably wouldn't last that long.

Gently, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and made his way down the dark hallway in the general direction of her room. He noticed she seemed very light, not too underweight, but enough that it bothered him. And that annoyed him.

Opening the door to her bedroom was a little difficult seeing as he was holding her, but he managed, slipping through and gently placing her on the futon. He was about to leave when a small hand darted out and captured his.

"Don't…yawn…go." She was barely awake, but she knew she wanted him to stay. Right now, he was the person she needed. His presence seemed to comfort her. And, if it took him being with her, she would make that happen.

Itachi paused, thinking about it.

Kagome, in a last effort before she feel asleep completely, moved over on the large futon, allowing enough room for him to comfortable lie next to her.

And after a little more thought, Itachi complied, gently getting onto the futon next to Kagome.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of the weight shifting on the futon as Itachi lied next to her. And then she drifted off into nothingness.

Itachi only turned his head to look at the sleeping girl that had just been crying into his still damp shirt. She seemed so young in her sleep, so peaceful. So, with the image of a sleeping Kagome into her mind, Itachi joined her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

END! I thought this was a cute chapter. Emotional. But cute.

Anyway, review! Cause, I know you want to. I get a ton of views, and not enough reviews!

-Lian


	13. Complicated Affairs

**A/N: **I should probably be doing homework right now since I have so freaking much of it—in fact, I have an essay to write in the next few hours—but I can't bring myself to do it. So, here I am, writing once again to my readers. And, I also want to write this chapter! But, I still don't know what I'm going to write, so we'll see. I don't like to plan. Planning is for squares! No, just kidding. But, it's not me.

**Chapter 13: Complicated Affairs**

_It was two months after the massacre._

_She was in a village somewhere out in the desert. Everything seemed to be sculpted out of rock, carved through the sand. The village seemed to have been dug out from the desert floor carefully in such a way that none of the buildings or homes would collapse under stress. _

_The sun shone hot outside. It was mid-afternoon. _

_She was wearing a simple fishnet shirt over bindings with a fitting black jacket that was left open. The inner parts of the jacket were a deep scarlet, and on the back was the symbol of a crescent moon that curved around a filled in circle, also scarlet. The Higurashi clan symbol, well, what once was the Higurashi clan symbol. For pants, she sported an easy to move in black short skirt with slits up the sides. Under the skirt she had on black fishnet shorts that hugged her upper thighs and ended a few inches before the knees. _

_She was walking through the streets, looking for something. What, she wasn't sure. But she couldn't seem to find whatever it was that she wanted. _

"_Kagome!" An older girl called her name, catching her attention and causing her to look over to where her name had come from. _

_The older girl had blonde hair which was gathered into four short pigtails, two on each side of her head. She had the Sunagakure hitai-ate tied around her neck and a plain, dusty white short dress on with a thick sash tied around her waist, the ends hanging down from the knot and reaching as far down as her knees. _

_The blonde was pushing her way over to Kagome who stood and waited for her to catch up before she started looking for whatever she was looking for once again._

"_Hi, Temari." She greeted, smiling. Temari kept pace with her and they walked as they talked._

"_Hey, what are you looking for?" The older of the two asked. Temari must have been twelve, three years older than Kagome was at the time. Her younger brother, Kankuro, was eleven, and then there was the youngest brother, Gaara. He was nine, the same age as Kagome. Although, for some reason not yet known to Kagome, people tended to avoid the subject of the youngest of the Sand Siblings. And if his name was mentioned, harsh and unkind words were usually quickly whispered to follow._

"_Nothing, I just thought I might find something interesting." Now, that had been a lie because she _had_ been looking for something, but Temari didn't seem to pick up on it. _

"_Oh! Sounds fun. I came out because I wanted to get Kankuro something for his birth—" She stopped midsentence, her bright green eyes locked on something, or rather someone, who was making their way through the streets. _

_Kagome noticed the people that were on the streets move a little to the sides as if trying to stay as far away from that someone as they could. _

_That someone was Gaara, youngest son of the Kazekage. His messy, intense red hair seemed to glow in the streets. His icy blue-green eyes were blank and emotionless. _

_Sand swirled around his feet, ready to lash out at anyone and anything. He clearly was not in a good mood. _

_Kagome found the boy interesting, though. Perhaps it was her own pain that drew her to him, but something about him intrigued her. And, she knew that while she had suffered, her suffering was nothing like his. That fascinated her more. _

_Gaara paused before his sister and the girl his age that had just recently come to Suna. He had to admit, the dark haired girl was different from everyone else. But he couldn't figure out why without in some way interacting with her. And that was something he did not plan to do. That was frustrating. So seeing her only caused his temper to flare even more. _

_His fists clenched._

"_Temari." He acknowledged his sister in the same manner as always before moving on. While his steps were even, his heart was pounding, his senses alert. He needed blood. _

_Temari was staring at the space her little brother had just stood, well, more like glaring. Temari hated him. Hated the fear he had placed in her. And she hated her younger brother because he was a monster. She wished that he had never been born. Because then it would just be her and Kankuro. _

_Kagome only stared at Gaara's back as he walked away, her eyes locked on his form. _

'Gaara, third born of the Kazekage, you are truly a mystery.'

* * *

Early morning. The faint birds chirping could be heard from the open window in Kagome's room. A cool draft seeped through, and the sleeping girl shivered before snuggling up further into the warm presence next to her.

Light shone through the room, the cool light that made everything seem frozen and blue, just before sunrise. A pair of eyelids fluttered open to reveal crimson eyes. The owner of these eyes turned his head to the left to see the small body pressed against his, hands curled up and pressed close to her chest. Her head rested on his upper arm, using it as a makeshift pillow.

He was lying on his back, exactly as when he had gone to sleep, though he found himself more to the center of the futon than he remembered. Gently with his right arm, the one not being used as a pillow, he brushed some of the stray locks of hair from the girl's face.

Her lips were slightly parted and she looked even smaller and younger lying next to him. He felt as if she were a fragile object, something that he could break too easily, and he feared that if he moved he would do just that. So, he stayed there, his relaxed, lazy eyes memorizing every gentle curve of her face and every elegant eyelash that rested on the soft skin under her eyes. He took in her small lips and her serene expression, forcing himself to remember her like this, exactly as she was now.

She was beautiful. Not in the womanly way, not yet, but rather a growing, warming beauty. She was graceful, nothing awkward about her, a flowing smoothness.

While she might have a different, more aggressive and feral beauty when she was fighting or determined, it was undeniable that she was beautiful.

Itachi saw as she opened her exotic eyes, the blues and grays creating the calm of the sky after a storm. She yawned before using her fisted hands to rub at her eyes, clearing her vision.

"Gaara?" She asked, still half asleep. And then, she realized what she had just done.

Now, that was not something Itachi had been expecting her to say. In fact, anything other than another male's name would have been fine. But, she had said it clearly, and it could not be unsaid.

His brow creased and the corners of his lips slightly turned downwards.

"Gaara?" He questioned. He didn't even know who Gaara was! And, after comforting her last night, he was frustrated. He had hugged her! Itachi Uchiha didn't hug people or let them cry on his shoulder! And here she was saying someone else's name.

"Oh," Kagome was ashamed in herself for doing that. It was Itachi who had been there for here, and here she was talking about someone from months ago. Stupid barely covered what she was feeling at the moment.

Neither knew what to say, they only stared intently into each other's eyes. Itachi was slightly hurt, he had to admit. Of course, it wasn't like he _liked_ Kagome, but still, it had hurt. And Kagome, Kagome just didn't know what to do or say.

Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Itachi," she started. He had been the one lying next to her last night, and the first thing she had said when she woke up was Gaara. The least she could do was say sorry, right? "I…I'm sorry. It was a dream…I used to know him."

That had to hurt even more. Itachi knew she was too young to really be involved with anyone. So it wasn't that which bothered him. Rather, it was knowing that she had other boys in her life, other people who she felt strong ties to. Of course, he wasn't sure why that bothered him. But it did. And he didn't like it.

Kagome on the other hand was almost wincing at how awful her words sounded. But then again, one wasn't in this situation every day.

And, while she did feel bad about it, it _was_ just a dream, and Gaara _was_ someone that she had known. Also, it wasn't like Itachi was anything more than a friend. Really, he wasn't even technically her friend. Last night had been their only real, not businesslike interaction. She wasn't counting the hot springs. That was not real interaction.

"It's fine," he finally said, bringing Kagome back out of her thoughts.

Itachi would let it go for now. As much as he didn't like it, he would forget about it. Or, at least he would try to.

With a small regretful smile, Kagome got off of the futon. She went over to her closet, expecting Itachi to get the message that she wanted to get dressed.

Of course, he didn't move. '_Figures' _she thought to herself.

She selected her clothing before finally saying something, though.

"Do you want to watch me get dressed?" It was more sarcastic the way she said it, and Itachi knew that.

"Is that an offer?" That made Kagome look over at him and smirk. Itachi only returned the smirk with one of his own.

"You wish." Kagome would play along, as long as he got out before she started to get dressed.

"Fine, I'll turn around. Is that acceptable?" Itachi really didn't want to move. He was comfortable on the futon, and honestly, he'd already seen her, so, what did it matter? But, he wasn't about to point that out.

"Turn around and close your eyes. And cover them."

"Hn."

"You sound like Sasuke."

"Where do you think he picked that up from?"

"Whatever, just do what I said."

Itachi complied of course, not wanting to start some meaningless fight. But, that didn't mean that he didn't feel like a little child, covering his eyes as if he was playing a game of hide and seek and he was the seeker, counting to a hundred.

He could hear the rustling as she got dressed. And, it seemed like an eternity before she finally let him uncover and open his eyes.

"There, I'm done." She said. She had actually finished a few minutes ago, but it had been funny seeing the 'Great' Uchiha like that. She had to admit, he looked rather foolish.

Kagome was now wearing a simple black tank top and a pair of loose fitting shorts which ended at the knee.

Itachi found himself staring for no other reason then it was always weird seeing her wearing the Uchiha clan symbol. It didn't bother him, but it was just uncanny that a non Uchiha was even given the privilege to do so.

Kagome looked at him funny. "Um, did anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

That snapped him back to the real world. With a slight scoff, he finally started to get off of her futon.

"I'm going to get dressed."

'_I wonder if someone dropped him on his head when he was a baby.' _Kagome had to admit, it seemed like it sometimes. _'He doesn't want to leave when I get dressed. Then he stares at me and declares in his almighty Uchiha voice that he's going to get dressed. Either he was dropped as a baby or has some really wacked motives for everything that he does.' _That made her question how he was even ANBU captain at all.

"Okay, and if you see a flying pancake, make sure to tell someone." She said, holding back a snicker.

And Itachi only paused as he was walking to the door.

'_What the hell does that mean? Wait, I don't even think I want to know.' _

* * *

Sasuke was dressed and ready to get some breakfast. He could smell the food, the sweet aroma of his mothers cooking coming from the kitchen.

However, he wasn't quite distracted enough to _not _notice as his brother appeared in the hallway having come out of Kagome's room.

Itachi only looked at Sasuke, a blank and intimidating stare. And then, he left, gone too fast for Sasuke to see.

* * *

Hmmm, I don't know if I like this chapter. It kinda sucks. Anyway, I really wanted to bring Gaara and Temari into this. Kankuro will come in later, too. Eventually, I think I'll do a time skip. But that's not coming yet. So, enjoy this crappy chapter! Cause, I've got an English essay to write!

-Lian


	14. What the hell, Lee?

**A/N: **I am writing another chapter. YAY! Actually, I would call this avoiding homework. Again. Well, more like procrastinating. I don't really have too much tonight anyway. Anyway… the Hebron Harvest Fair is tomorrow! So, I want to post tonight because I probably won't be able to tomorrow.

**Chapter 14: **

_Gaara. His tousled red hair making even the sunset in the background seem dull and faded, his frosty light eyes as cold and uncaring as always. _

_Gaara. Sitting on the roof of a building next to another small figure as they watched the sunset together, two small hands interlocked. _

_Gaara. The boy as cold as ice. The boy who had no emotions. The living weapon. _

_Neither Gaara nor Kagome had ever understood the concept of friendship. They had wanted it once. They didn't need it. They didn't know what was so great about it. And now, they finally had it. And they finally understood that while they didn't _need _it, they wanted it. And they weren't going to let go of it. Not without a hell of a fight._

Kagome stared at her targets. It was simple, barely a warm-up. She could throw shuriken and hit the targets dead center in her sleep. But for some reason, every single one missed. Some of the shuriken had chipped the side of the target, some had hit various places, and some hadn't hit at all. None had hit where she wanted.

Frustrated couldn't cover what she was feeling. Kagome was out of it, had been out of it. She couldn't seem to concentrate or focus. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't read her scrolls without fidgeting and becoming distracted. She couldn't train with Kasumi without doing something wrong—she already had some cuts and nicks on her arms and legs from miss stepping or screwing things up which Itachi had helped her to treat. She couldn't even hit a damn target with shuriken!

It was all because of those stupid flashbacks, sudden memories and knowledge that hadn't been there before.

It was greatly inconveniencing her.

* * *

Itachi was preparing for another mission. He was to go out on a simple re-con mission. It would only take a couple of days. He had already told Kagome, but she hadn't given him the impression that she had been completely paying attention. Everything he said seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

That had bothered him. He almost hadn't accepted the mission, but Itachi figured that maybe that's what she needed. Some time to herself to think things through. Because something definitely was on her mind lately.

With one last lingering thought of Kagome, Itachi set out to meet up with his team for the mission. He could only hope things might be less awkward when he returned.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temples, hoping that perhaps some of the tension and pressure that had accumulated inside of her head might leave. Did it work? No.

With an exasperated groan, Kagome ran her left hand through her silky black hair. Without another glance at the target, without even collecting her shuriken, Kagome departed from the Uchiha private training grounds.

If she couldn't train, she would take a bath to relax. Possibly she would feel better then? '_Yeah, I should keep telling myself that.'_

Outside it was beautiful. The sun was shining down and giving warmth in the cool autumn air. Around her, the trees' leaves were a glowing honey, rust, maroon, and auburn, their branches reaching out as if to touch her. The cool wind was blowing ruthlessly; trying to knock off all of the trees' already dying leaves, and the sky had barely a cloud to obscure the sky.

Kagome felt as if she were being taunted.

With her fists clenched, she made it back to her room in the main house.

* * *

Monday morning, Kagome was up bright and early.

Training.

She could already feel the headache coming on. With a frown, she groggily made it to her closet and threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt. She wasn't even paying attention, nor did she care. Quickly running a brush through her hair, she left the house. No breakfast this morning. She didn't need it.

Appearing suddenly in front of her teammates who were completely used to such an entrance, thanks to their crazy sensei, Kagome yawned.

"Kagome-chan!" Lee cried. With an inward groan, Kagome looked at the boy clad in green. She didn't know how he did it. She didn't want to know how he did it. But for some damn reason, that boy was always energetic. He was beyond energetic. He was also beyond annoying on days like this. Days that Kagome wanted to cut the boy's tongue out of his mouth to shut him up. Then she wanted to tie him to a wooden post and leave him there…for a _very_ long time.

"Lee, I'm right here. There's absolutely no reason to yell." Tenten only gave Kagome a sympathetic look, and Neji wasn't even looking at her. Great help those two were.

"But Kagome-chan—"

"Lee, stop bothering such a youthful girl and do one hundred pushups!" Guy-sensei had suddenly appeared. And for once in her life, Kagome was glad for his little interruption. Lee might finally just shut up.

Then again, probably not.

Two hundred pushups, one hundred curl-ups, 20 laps around Kohona, and 10 training spars later…

Kagome and Tenten were both worse for wear. Neji seemed fine, but of course both girls knew he was just as worn out as them. Who wouldn't be?

Tenten was practically lying on the ground trying to catch her breath, Neji had his hands on his knees and was breathing hard, and Kagome was slouched over, also trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. Lee, was of course, completely fine.

"Wow, what a work out! Guy-sensei really laid it on hard today!" Neji practically was chocking on air at Lee's choice of mind. Kagome wasn't even bothering to listen anymore. And Tenten…

"You pervert!" Tenten got out through breaths, looking accusingly at Neji. Of course it wasn't very threatening seeing as she looked like she had just been run over by a train a couple of times.

And Neji only glared in return. The great Hyuuga was _not _a pervert. Uzumaki would hate ramen the day that Neji was a 'pervert.'

Lee stood there with a funny look on his face. Well, more like he was puckering his lips or something and his giant brows were furrowed. A finger was up at his chin as if he were thinking something. And Lee and thinking didn't mix well. At least, that was Kagome's take on things. But then again, Lee had proven himself to be a rather serious guy when he needed to be. Overly dramatic, but serious nonetheless.

"I don't even want to hear it," Kagome stated blankly before covering Lee's mouth with her small hand. Neji smirked. They had not been given the permission to go yet by their sensei, otherwise Kagome would have been long gone. But, she had to admit, the work out had kept her mind from getting any more jumbled in thoughts and past memories.

And then, it happened. Lee did it. He actually did it.

He licked Kagome's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, LEE?" Kagome had jumped back and was frantically wiping her hand on her shirt. Tenten and Neji didn't even have to guess to know what had just gone down. Lee could be rather predictable.

"DISGUSTING! YOU DON'T GO AROUND LICKING PEOPLE'S HANDS! DAMMIT, LEE!"

Lee had on his bright, cheerful face on. "But Kagome-chan, you're hand was covering my mouth! I have a logical explanation!" He was holding up his pointer finger in the air as if he was giving some significant lecture like a professor.

"Lee! SHUT UP!"

Silence followed. A very uncomfortable silence.

"So, where is Guy-sensei?" Tenten asked skeptically, not really wanting to be the one to break the silence.

"Who knows?" Kagome said, grumpily. But then again, having Rock Lee _lick_ her hand wasn't the cherry on top of her great day. '_Yeah, a great day, I should just keep telling myself that.' _"But I'm outta her to go amputate my hand and then burn it and then throw the ashes in an extremely deep hole miles away from Kohona."

"Really? I didn't mean to upset you so! Kagome-chan, I'm sorry!" And then came the waterworks. Kagome had a dead look on her face.

"No, Lee. Not really." And Kagome just walked off, leaving her three teammates.

* * *

Kagome found Naruto in his usual place…the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, or as she called it his second home. Who would have guessed? She honestly had to wonder if he lived there sometimes because that always seemed to be where he was.

Sitting on a stool next to Naruto, she ordered a bowl of chicken ramen and watched as Naruto seemed to inhale his own ramen.

She had to admit, it was grotesque, cute, and amazing at the same time, a rather odd combination. Yet somehow, Naruto made it work.

"Don't you ever worry about choking on that stuff?" She asked.

After completely finishing his bowl, he finally answered.

"Nope."

"Hmm, how do you even find the time to come here so much?"

"I don't know, just do. So, where'd you come from? You look like hell." Okay, not the wisest choice of words, but after that day, Kagome knew she probably did.

"Training. Lee wouldn't shut up, so I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. And he licked it."

"EWWWWWW! That's gross!"

And this had Kagome laughing. "Naruto, you sound like a girl, a girl with a slightly lower voice, but a girl nevertheless."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do—hey, where are you going?"

"To go high-five Sasuke."

And at this, Naruto himself was laughing, practically falling off of his stool. Kagome smiled and told Naruto to take the ramen she ordered before running off to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was at the compound, taking a break from his own vigorous training. Kagome quietly made her way up to him and poked him in the head.

"Hey, Sa-se-Kay, you in there?"

"Leave me alone, Kagome."

"Give me a high-five." Kagome presented him the hand that had jest earlier been licked by Lee.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No.

"I'll help you train!"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, ple—"

"_fine."_

"Yay!"

Sasuke hesitantly gave Kagome a high-five, if only for the purpose of silence. Kagome on the other hand was unsuccessfully trying not to burst out laughing.

And Sasuke was not giving her funny looks.

"You-_ha!-_just-_ha!_-got-_ha!_-indirectly-_ha!_-licked-_ha!_-by-_ha!_-a-_ha!_-guy-_ha!_" It took him a few seconds to register what she had said, and then his face contorted into a look of horror. Kagome was to busy laughing, though, to notice that Mr. Emotionless was actually showing emotions.

* * *

So, this chapter was just a little shorter. Oh well. I wanted to have a serious chapter, but I just started writing and, well it turned into _this_ whatever 'this' actually is. So enjoy. And review. Cause reviews make my day and make me want to write!


	15. Return

**A/N: **So, the fair is officially over, has been for a while since I'm posting much later than I had planned. Sad. I got a pretty henna tattoo and a goldfish! I named him Ashido after the guy in Bleach; I love Ashido, too bad he was a filler character. Right now I'm listening to Sid, Alice Nine, and Ayabie! That is my inspiration today.

I want to give this chapter to all of those out there who have stuck with this story! Chapter fifteen! So exciting!

**Chapter 15: Return**

Itachi left the Hokage tower after giving his report. They hadn't found much on their re-con mission, a few little tidbits here and there. Nothing amazing, it was rather boring. Itachi didn't know why his team was assigned the mission. It was level B at best.

He had taken off his mask and was holding it loosely in his left hand. He didn't care about it. He didn't care about being ANBU. He didn't want it. But he had it. And he would continue to work as an ANBU since he had made a commitment.

Letting the wind blow his long dark strands of hair, he made his way back to the compound, taking his time. He was in no rush, and it felt good.

He was relaxed, careless…well, as careless as he could be. That is until he heard _her _voice. He heard her laughter somewhere in the crowd, and now it was all he could think about.

He had tried to not think about her during his mission, but the harder he tried, the more she came to his mind. And if he didn't try, her image seemed to be etched in his every thought, reminding him that there was someone he needed to return to. She would always be in the back of his head, and he couldn't escape that.

And he couldn't stop himself from looking around, looking for her petite frame and her raven head of hair.

But when he saw her, it was as if time froze all together. As if some higher being had slowed the word if only to mock him.

It felt as if the blood in his veins was slowly turning to ice, an excruciating process. Yet not as painful as the stabs he seemed to feel as they jammed into his heart making puncture after puncture. And still, that was nothing to the sickly feeling as he saw her laughing with _that boy_, that boy her age with his blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Itachi almost dropped his mask, clenching his fists hard enough to create little crescent shaped cuts in his palm. Small droplets of blood fell soundlessly to the ground. And he stood there and watched as she talked avidly with that boy, laughing at what he was saying and his over exaggerated motions with his arms and hands.

He watched as a little boy accidently ran into her, making her loose her balance. And he had to stop himself from running over there as fast as he could to catch her because _he _caught her. And _he_ was the one to ask her if she was okay. _He _was the one that had his arms around her, preventing her from falling. And _he_ was the one that she smiled at and thanked.

_Him._

Not Itachi.

_Him. _

It should have been Itachi. But it wasn't. It was the blonde making her smile and laugh.

He wanted to move, to leave and potentially forget, although he knew it would be impossible. But he couldn't make himself move from that spot as he watched the pair disappear into the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, the big banners hiding them from view.

He still couldn't move, and it was as if the shock had come back to hit him in the gut again, dealing one final blow. He had rushed back home to see her again. He hadn't known why he had pushed his team to travel quickly; he hadn't known why he wanted to get back, not at first. And then, he realized it was because he wanted to see her. And here she was with _him_.

Itachi didn't know what he had wanted. He didn't know what kind of relationship he even had with her, and he wasn't sure what she thought of him. It wasn't like he expected her to fall in love with him. That's not what he wanted. But even though he could decisively tell you what he didn't want with her, the question still remained. What _did_ he want?

Nevertheless, seeing her with that boy, he felt like he had been replaced, and it was awful. He felt like she had used him until she could get someone she deemed 'better'. He had dared to get close to her. He had let his actions ands words loose around her, hadn't kept himself locked up. And now he was the one left watching as she walked away with someone else. '_Wait for me'_ he thought. '_Wait for me.' _

Sasuke had always said that when he had gone too far ahead. And he had paid little heed to what Sasuke had said, slowing barely enough for the younger boy to catch up and expertly hiding his annoyance. And now Itachi finally knew how it felt being the one that was left in the dust, left to say '_wait for me_.'

Finally, with a flash, he was gone. Barely a blur as he made his way through the town.

Initially he had been hurt. But now, now the anger was building up, the frustration and distress that he had not felt for so long.

He ran through the compound and into his room.

He was furious, but training would never help him because he would think of her. Remember watching her as she gracefully slashed her katana through dummies.

Itachi fisted his hands into his hair, the tie that kept the long locks tied into a low ponytail snapping. With a prolonged yet silent yell, Itachi's hands finally loosened up, falling from his hair. His crimson eyes were hard and serious, colder than ice.

He had gone from hurt to anger to blank. It was as if he was numb. He couldn't feel anything, didn't want to feel anything. Because nothing was better than hurt, anger, and regret. It was better than the emotions he knew he should be feeling.

* * *

Kagome was coming back to the compound from her afternoon with Naruto. He had begged her to go out to Ichiraku's with him, and they had had a good time, laughing and joking. They ran into Shikamaru on their way back, and Naruto started bothering him. In the end, Kagome had dragged Naruto away from the bored boy who she could hear mumbling "troublesome" under his breath repeatedly.

Eventually, they parted, Naruto going towards his apartment and her towards the Uchiha compound.

With a smile, she slid open the door, taking off her shoes, placing them neatly on the matt by the door, and made her way to the library where her partly read scroll waited for her return.

In the library, there were a large arrangement of the modern books and the older scrolls from generations of Uchiha.

She knew the real family secrets were kept in the study, but she really didn't want to pry into the family's personal matters. So she stayed in the large library with its high wooden shelves and distinct smell of old parchment.

But, on her way to the library, she passed Itachi's room. She could sense him, or rather sense the lack of energy in a certain spot, in there. '_He must have gotten back from his mission early.'_

Gently, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again. She knew he was in there. Finally deciding to slide open the door, she did, quietly.

Kagome had never been in his room. It was very neat, plain. It looked more like a guest room than anything else, almost as if it was temporary, a momentary place to stay.

Itachi's back was to her as he stared calmly at nothing.

"Itachi?" He turned around, unfazed as she took a sharp intake of breath. For a second, she seemed to tense upon seeing him.

He looked the same. Perfect. And yet so cold, frigid like the winter, aloof like the frozen sun that shines above the snow, emphasizing its smooth glittering flakes. He looked like the boy that Kagome had first met. The stoic boy who had brought her to Kohona, who had thought nothing of her except for that perhaps she was a potential future asset for the village and his clan. He was that stranger all over again, that unfamiliar face that stared back at her without emotion, revealing nothing as if he had slammed down and locked the walls of his thoughts and inner feelings.

"Oh, it's _you_," Kagome said, not harshly or coldly or with dislike, but rather as if she was addressing a completely different person…a stranger. Because that's what _this _Itachi was to her, a stranger. A stranger that she didn't necessarily want to get to know.

Itachi stayed still unmoved by her reference to this side of him. This was the side he showed everyone, save her. She couldn't seem to understand that the 'other' Itachi she had known was actually the _other_. This was him. The real him. The one that he put out for others to see. She would have to accept that.

"How was your mission?" She inquired.

"Acceptable."

"Oh." Awkward was one way to describe the situation, but Kagome was not in the least intimidated by the awkwardness. That didn't mean that she had anything else to say, though.

For not the first time, they stared at each other, frosted eyes meeting frosted eyes. Neither the red nor the blue would back down, only stay standing…staring.

The only noise was the subtle intake and exhales of breath coming form the two prodigies.

"Why are you like this?" Kagome finally broke the silence with an answer she had wanted…no, _needed_. It bothered her that he was suddenly the cold heir once again instead of just _Itachi_. He was blocking her out, and she didn't like it.

He seemed to wait before answering her, not to think but rather because he didn't want to answer. His intense eyes narrowed accusingly before he retorted with a question of his own.

"Why are you pretending to care?"

The harshness had Kagome taken aback. The six curt words were like knives cutting through her.

"I don't _pretend_, Itachi. I never pretend. I'm not deceitful like that. And if you really _know_ me, then you would know that. You would know that I don't pretend to care. So why are you doubting me?" Ice seeped into her words, matching the frigidness of his.

"Then who is that boy! The blond one with the blue eyes and idiotic grin!" Itachi, for once, let his frustration get the better of him. He threw his hands up in an aggravated manner as he spoke, looking her in the eyes. His own red orbs burned with a small yet wild inferno.

"Is that it? You're upset because of Naruto? He's my friend, Itachi! My friend! You know, you can't be the only person I interact with!"

And she was surprised as Itachi grabbed her by the arms, pulling her closer to his body and brought his lips down on hers in a warm, soft kiss. It was forceful yet not overbearing, gentle but not so gentle.

Kagome was tensed, but relaxed into the kiss as seconds went by. In a subconscious way, she knew that he wasn't going to harm her. She knew because she didn't react, her body didn't make a move to defend herself, and she knew because somewhere in the back of her head she secretly had wanted this.

When the two finally broke apart, they were silent. Didn't say anything, didn't need to say anything. Both knew that they were forgiven by the other for their little quarrel; both knew that they were okay. And both had a racing heartbeat as the comfortable quietness carried on.

* * *

Finished! Yay. I am sooooooooooo sorry for the extremely late update. I was having trouble with this chapter. Hope you all like, and I hope you review! Again, sorry!

-Lian


	16. Chunin Exams Part 1

**A/N: **Well, I'll probably have a time skip here. I need everyone to be older so I can do what I want, I mean, romance doesn't work too well between a 10 and 13 yr old. Well, it does, but not really. Anyway, this chapter is way later. And just so you know, I'm NOT following the Naruto plot, so… don't tell me I did it wrong.

**Chapter 16: Chunin Exams Part 1**

Kagome pushed her team forward, ordering them to get going. She needed to get back for the chunin exams and could not be late. She had a direct order from the Hokage himself to be there and ready to participate.

Over the years, the Hokage had finally given trust to Kagome, now ANBU Captain. She wore a white Kitsune mask with a single flowing, thick red line coming trough the middle from the left side and curling up just under the right eye. Simple and plain, much less elaborate than some of the masks her team wore with stripes and designs.

With a hidden smirk, she once again yelled back at her team who seemed to be lagging behind her. "Come on! We need to get there by this afternoon! My grandmother could move faster than you!" And the sad part was that last statement had been true. But then again, all facts must be taken into consideration and her team was probably exhausted. They had been away for four days to a civilian village to eliminate some troublesome sound nin and had a run in with a rogue nin. It had been a busy four days, and you couldn't really blame them. Also, even though Kagome didn't like to think of her family, her _real_ grandmother had been a woman hard as nails, stubborn too. Perhaps Kagome would have admired her if she had had the normal, loving family most children her age did.

Aside from that, he team consisted of three males, all fairly young. Kai was twenty; he was a fast learner, not enough to be considered a prodigy but enough that he skipped a few years in the academy and climbed up the ranks. He was usually relaxed and always had self control, strong but didn't run blindly into a fight. His mask was a cat with two red stripes on the cheeks. Akio was the hothead of the team. He was twenty-six. Unlike Kai, he was always picking a fight, and wasn't the most strategic person although he always managed to think of something at the last moment and dodge a fatal attack. His mask was a tiger painted with black and red. And finally there was Takeo, twenty-nine. He was lazy, and much like Sasuke's sensei, always late. Takeo was a brilliant man, great fighter, but completely lazy down to the bone. Getting him to do something was usually like trying to get Naruto to eat something _other _than ramen. It just didn't happen. His mask was an inu painted also with red, although, Kagome often remarked that it looked more like Kei's mask, a cat.

Her team was unpredictable and quite frankly liked to think out of the box using some rather unconventional methods to go about doing things. But then again, their differences and ability to work together was what made them such a good team. A family, even. Well, a screwed up family at best, but still a family nonetheless.

Kagome and her team finally arrived at the gate and had to wait for it to actually open. When it finally did, they ran in, moving over the rooftops and out of sight.

"I'll report to the third, you guys go back to base." Kagome spit up with her team. She headed to find the Hokage and gave him a detailed report of the assigned mission and the rogue nin they killed. The body was left behind where Kagome was positive a hunter nin would retrieve it.

Once Kagome had gotten the mission report out of the way, she waited for the Hokage's orders on the upcoming chunin exams.

"Kagome, you will be placed on a three-man team and participate in the exams. It will be under complete secrecy. I am having a bad feeling, and I want to make sure every thing goes as smoothly as possible. Report back in an hour and I'll have your team set up. Remember, you are a genin for this mission and that you will be going in against Team Guy and Team 7. Don't let that affect this mission."

"Of course not." She said curtly, and in a flash she was gone, running to her team who she just _knew _were _not_ at the base. Of course, she was correct as usual. The three immature young men were sitting in a booth at a barbeque restaurant, stuffing their faces.

With a devious smirk, Kagome used the Body Flicker Technique and appeared right in front of the table where her team was sitting. While they were all ANBU, that didn't mean they couldn't be surprised. Kagome specialized in doing that.

All three jumped and food went flying as Kagome shoved Takeo into the booth and sat down.

"You really should practice your awareness of your surroundings." She said to the three in general, grabbing a large rib from one of the many plates on the table, practically dripping with barbeque sauce, and ripped into it in a very unladylike manner.

"Hey! Those are my ribs! Get your own!" Akio, obviously, was responsible for the loud outburst that had other customers in the casual restaurant looking over.

The four really was an odd group, still dressed in dirty, sweaty ANBU clothing. But, they were people too, something many of the other villagers frequently forgot.

In response to Akio, Kagome only stuck out her tongue before taking another big bite to antagonize the older male. And it worked. Before anyone realized it, Akio was standing up, pointing at Kagome.

"You wanna go? You're just asking for it! Come on!"

"Are you _serious? _Honestly, you can't beat me. You can try, but you won't succeed." Kagome really was asking for it, egging him on.

"Oh yeah? Lets go!"

"Both of you! Stand down!" A familiar strong voice shut everyone up and people looked to the entrance. The civilians and lower ranking shinobi that were in the restaurant all looked in amazement at the famous Uchiha heir who was still standing in the doorframe with a serious look on his face.

Kagome was stunned at first, but after a few seconds everything processed in her mind and she frowned and walked up to Itachi. Jabbing a finger at his chest which was level with her chin, her head coming up to his own chin, she spoke.

"Itachi! Who do you think you are? Where do you get off giving orders to my team and me?"

Kagome's ranting only caused the usually controlled Itachi to roll his eyes playfully and grab the hand that was poking his chest. He pulled her closer and their lips met, effectively shutting her up.

Kagome melted into the kiss…at first. Then she remembered that she was upset with him and pulled away. "Hey, I'm still mad at you!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" Crossing her arms, she stalked out of the restaurant much like an angry child might. Itachi followed, only after apologizing to the people in the restaurant, though.

Easily, he caught up to the flustered girl who was walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He hadn't seen her in days and had been on a mission of his own. It wasn't unnatural, but he had actually wanted to spend some time with her.

Were they a couple? No. Were they just friends? No. They were best friends, but in a complex way. They had a romantic relationship, but neither would call the other a boyfriend or girlfriend. Itachi wanted more, but he wasn't willing to risk what they had in the moment. So, he said nothing. Although, on the inside he knew he had always more, and he would always want more. When she was a stranger, he wanted a friend. When she was a friend, he needed a best friend. And when she was a best friend, he wanted a girlfriend. It might sound greedy, but Itachi just couldn't get enough of her.

"To meet up with the Hokage and my _genin_ team," she snapped, still unhappy. She didn't really know why she was so mad at him; she hadn't even seen him for a while, but everything just was weird. She felt awkward being by him and frustrated. She felt the need to be away from him at the moment and his following wasn't helping her. "Itachi, _please_ just let me go."

Itachi who had stepped in her way just let her by, not doing anything and keeping a cool, calm expression. On the inside, though, something felt wrong. Something that he couldn't pinpoint and didn't like.

Kagome brushed passed Itachi's form and flickered out of sight.

She appeared on traning ground 7 where she could sense the Hokage and two other shinobi. She wasn't surprised that her two 'teammates' were chunin, but she didn't know either of them.

The Hokage didn't jump as she flickered into sight, but the two chunin, who were trying very hard to hide it, had flinched as she appeared. Of course, that was most likely due to the fact that they hadn't expected her and didn't sense her.

"Kagome, this is your team." He said, motioning to the two male chunin. The 'genin' team members all looked at each other, each trying to seize the others up.

"Uchiha, Kagome," she introduced herself.

One of the chunin with dark brown hair and an arrogant smirk looked into her eyes. His own were an emerald green, judging and superior to all. Kagome wanted to scoff.

"Hyuuga, Kaito" He said.

The other male gave a friendlier smile, his gentle brown eyes also turning to meet Kagome's.

"Tamahashi, Makoto," he also introduced himself, inclining his head slightly. He was of lower status then the two he would be working with, but he would prove his worth to them.

The Hokage on the other hand could feel a headache coming on. Kagome and Kaito already seemed to be having a silent clash, probably initiated by the Hyugga seeing as Kagome wasn't actually a Uchiha and could care less about the families' rivalry.

"You will be working together as a team. You are to make it through all three rounds, although you must do that on your own which I know all of you are very much capable of. Tomorrow meet at the school at room 301 for the written exam."

"Hai," all three said in unison before departing from the scene laving an all too knowing Hokage. This team would be troublesome, but then again, what team wasn't? At least this team would only be temporary. Thank the Kamis for that.

* * *

"_Kagome! Kagome! We can't find Gaara!" While Temari hated him, she hated not knowing where he was or what he could possibly be doing more. Perhaps it was a sisterly instinct that was kicking in, but she had to admit that she was slightly worried. Just because she didn't like him didn't mean that she wanted him dead like her father. She knew Kankuro felt the same. _

"_But Temari, he is right there," the young Kagome pointed out to the boy who sat lonely on the swing in the playground not too far away. The boy that had scared all the other children away unintentionally. The boy that she admitted to feel something towards. _

_Ice and ice. Hearts of glass that were fragile, breakable. They were two in the same. The same person. The same feeling and emotions._

_She was the only person that his sand let touch him, the only person who he knew he would never be able to hurt. They were best friends, brought together through their pain and sacrifice._

* * *

"_I love you," he whispered into her ear as they watched the sunset in their usual spot on a roof._

"_I love you too." She replied, burying her small head in his shoulder._

* * *

"_Gaara!" She screamed as he seemed to get further away, blurring in her vision until he wasn't there. She wanted to reach out to him, but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything as he vanished, vanished from her life. _

"_Kagome!" He tried desperately to get to her, but even though he was running, it was as if he was standing still, not moving. He couldn't reach her. Yet he still pushed to keep going. Always keep going. He would find her again. He swore he would find her again one day. _

* * *

Kagome was frozen in her place as flashes of memories came back to her. She hadn't gotten a flashback in years. The blood that ran through her veins almost seemed frozen and despair surrounded her, choking her as if everything she saw had happened yesterday.

She was standing in a busy street in town.

And she felt it. Three familiar chakra signatures.

Her eyes connected with his through the crowds of unorganized people.

"_Gaara,"_ she whispered as her vision blacked out.

It felt like someone had caught her, their strong arms holding her barely conscious body bridal style as they moved in a blur, going to somewhere in a hurry. The sensation of wind on her face was the last thing she felt as everything faded away from her senses.

* * *

Okay, done! Yay! Hope you all like it. I wasn't going to have the chunin exams yet, but I guess I am now! Anyway, comment! Please? I'll give you a strawberry? (Not really)

-Lian


	17. Chunin Exams Part 2

**A/N: **_I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY. Sorry sorry sorry! Forgive me! I haven't updated in a LONG time. __I had written this chapter already, but then decided I wanted to change it which would mean me re-writing it. And then, worst of all, my laptop broke. T.T I had to go out and buy myself a new one. So, to make it up to you, I'll make this chapter longer…hopefully._

**Chapter 17: Chunin Exams Part 2**

Hard, icy blue eyes looked down at the all too familiar seeming girl with her pale skin and ebony locks. Her clothes were dirty and worn looking, wrinkles pressed into the fabric from wearing them for so long. Her face had a peaceful and relaxed expression, her eyes gently closed.

Garra only looked down, emotionless at the girl he had vowed to find long ago. But, vows go forgotten such as the people in one's life that come and go like seasons and days. Kagome was a repressed memory that Gaara had always secretly longed for. She was a need that Gaara couldn't do more than push farther down. And she was a desire that Gaara once dreamed of on those lonely nights. The desire to have a friend and to feel needed.

Because what is a life worth living if you have no purpose?

But for now, she was an unwanted memory. The key to overflowing emotions that Gaara simply did not want. He didn't want her or anything to do with her. He would leave her unconscious on the street. That is, if Temari and Kankuro hadn't noticed as he was about disappeared in swirling sand. But they did.

"Who's that, Gaara?" Temari asked, hoping he wasn't in a bad mood. Sometimes you had to chance it with Gaara, though, because you never knew when he would surprise you.

"Hn. Take it, I have no interest in it." He said casually before practically tossing the unmoving body to the older girl who barely caught it.

Temari's eyes widened as she looked down at the person in her arms. Almost dropping the younger girl, she gasped catching Kankuro's attention for all it was worth.

"Is that…"

"Kagome." Temari finished for her younger brother as they both looked down at the blank face of the small girl from their past and more importantly from Gaara's past.

Garra had long past left his brother and sister with _it_, walking away without an ounce of regret. He didn't regret leaving her. Not when he had just forgotten her and the pain that she had caused. His already mutilated heart had been torn again when she had disappeared and those tears had been gradually stitching themselves together once again. But just seeing her had broken that closure, reopening the old wounds and pouring salt all over them.

He might have a scarred heart, but that didn't make him any less vulnerable to pain and suffering. His demon helped him to lock away some of those feelings, but some things can only be suppressed for so long.

Clenching his fists, he continued walking, trying to not think about her. Not to think about seeing her. Not think about the girl he once loved.

Love.

A fool's emotion. Useless.

What is love? A feeling of desire? A strong overwhelming need to be accepted by another? The limit past friendship?

Define love. Do the impossible and pin down the single word 'love' in a simple definition. You can't. Love is such a broad matter, it is pain and hurt. But, it is also happiness and caring. It is so much all at the same time. It is the invisible force that drives people to do crazy things and the warm fire that glows in one's heart.

It is the color red.

Red like blood.

'_Love is an unneeded hindrance. Never will I succumb to its sharp claws again. Not when all it causes is heartache.'_

Gaara's red hair shadowed his pale face as he slipped into a darker alleyway. He needed distraction. He needed to feel warm flesh and hot blood as it splattered against his skin. He needed to see the faces contorted in pain and smell the stench of death in the air. He needed to kill.

He needed to kill like the predator he was, the predator he always hated himself for being. The shameless creature that seized his mind and made him desperate to hear the screams and begs of those who died by his hand, his sand as it crushed their weak fragile bodies to nothing.

He needed to let his chakra loose for once. He didn't want control.

When he lost it, when he killed and tortured, it was the only time he felt anything anymore. The only time all of his suppressed emotions were set free.

_Kagome. _

She had allowed his escape from the nothingness inside of him. She had allowed him to feel emotions again. She had─

'_I don't need her! I don't need to be dependant on some stupid girl! It makes me weak. Weak. WEAK.' _He stumbled, catching himself on a building side that made up part of the dark alleyway. His hands fisted in his hair, pulling tightly enough to hurt. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone. All he needed was his sand. The sand mixed with the blood of his victims, the sand that protected him.

Gaara let his hands drop from his hair and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

When they opened, they were wild, practically animal as his demon senses took over.

And there he was. The next man to fall at his feet. His prey. A stranger.

The screams echoed through the alley as the innocent man was slaughtered, crushed by Gaara's sand. And no one came. The man that had died a death unknown to all others was a man of little importance. Just another minor casualty. The man that you might wave to on your way to the market or greet everyday when your paths crossed. Not memorable. Just another useless life. A person that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

With a wicked grin, Gaara released his sense of smell and sharp sense of sight back to normal. One person was enough…for now. He would quench his thirst later when the real chunin exams begun.

Leaving the splattered blood and broken body parts behind, Gaara made his was out of the alley and to the place he unfortunately shared with his older siblings. Hopefully they weren't there. Dealing with them was always a nuisance. One that he neither wanted nor needed.

Of course with his luck, both Temari and Kankuro were there with serious expressions.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He could see it in them. They wanted to say something. Challenge him. But would they have the guts? Would they defy someone who could kill both of them without a thought or sorrow?

"What?" He asked icily.

"We brought Kagome to the hospital, Gaara." Temari replied, refusing to shy away from her youngest brother. She though it was wrong that he would just leave Kagome. It wasn't just wrong, it was cruel. Didn't he care at all?

Temari knew Gaara. And she knew that he and Kagome had once had a connection. How could he just leave her, indifferent to whatever happened?

"They said she'd be fine. Just chakra exhaustion and stress," Kankuro picked up when Gaara still did not say anything.

And the silence continued for a few brief moments. Moments that felt like years of waiting for a response. Anything.

"In what way does this matter concern me?" Gaara had paused during the silence but was now walking past Temari and Kankuro.

"If you have no response, I will be going to my room." He said, sliding the door open so he could leave.

"How could you be such a _monster_? You haven't even seen her in years! Dammit! She cared for you in Suna! And here you are, and you _don't give a shit._ You feel nothing. You are nothing but a monster!" Kankuro burst out, his hatred of Gaara clouding his judgment before the fear took over.

"She disappeared. And that was the end of it." Gaara replied calmly before vanishing in a rush of sand. He was not bothered by what Kankuro said because he always knew. And some small part of him agreed with his brother. But, that meant little to nothing if not nothing at all.

* * *

Kagome woke in a hospital bed, the bright light streaming through the large glass windows caused her blink and rub at her eyes. She felt energized, less tired and weary than she had before having not slept for a good while when on her mission.

She wasn't alone in the room. She could feel that same lack of presence close to her as she slowly turned her head to be met with concerned red eyes, the three tomoe within them standing out against the intense blood colored irises.

"Kagome," he said as he took her into a sudden hug. "You can't go to the chunin exams, not after landing yourself in the hospital," he stated speaking seriously.

"Itachi, I'll be fine and you know it. I got a little over exhausted, but I know you knew that." She protested. Itachi was ANBU, something very well known. ANBU were required to have knowledge and skill in the medical field. Itachi would know that she would be fine. He wasn't stupid.

"No, Kagome, I don't think that I do! How can I be sure that you will take care of yourself during the second round? How do I know that you will be responsible? Kagome, you always over exert yourself! I know you can handle the genin, but I also know you! You are the kind of person always picking fights!" He threw his hands up, moving them in a frustrated manner as he paced by her bed.

"Itachi! Trust me, I'll be fi─"

Her protests were cut off as his lips crashed down on hers, his hands cupping her face as she stood somewhat surprised. It wasn't as if she pulled away, but she didn't kiss him back, either. That warm kind of fire that had once spread through her veins when they kissed wasn't there this time. It was as if it was put on hold.

Who pulled away in the end was Itachi as he brought his head away to look into her eyes as they stared back at him. Gently he brought his hand to her lips, brushing his calloused fingers against them.

"I know you'll be fine. I just hate seeing you in the hospital after what seems like every mission. You worry me, Kagome. Is that so wrong?" He whispered, barely loud enough for her sensitive ears to hear in the silent room. And yet again, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Kagome in a soft hug, his face buried in her long raven strands of hair as they stayed like that.

The couple finally broke apart as they felt the nurse heading towards Kagome's current hospital room. The friendly looking woman who both knew was paid to not only help treat patients but to put on a big fake smile, looked kindly at Kagome.

"You are free to go, I'll just need you to sign these release forums, please." With a plastic smile of her own, Kagome took the papers from the nurse and the offered pen as she signed the papers without bothering to look and handed them back to the overfriendly woman. Luckily this time they hadn't taken her clothes, which she noted, were still dirty.

"Thank you, take care," the nurse waved them off as Itachi led Kagome out of the almost too sterile hospital room that practically stank of cleaning products. Then again, Kagome had gotten so used to the smell, whether it was herself making a visit to the hospital or visiting a friend, that she barely noticed anymore.

"Let's get out of here before they say they made a mistake and try to take me back to that room." She muttered to Itachi who let out a slight boyish laugh, and Kami knows how rare that is.

The two walked out of the building together, not saying much. The silence wasn't that usual comfortable silence, though, but rather slightly tense. Neither had anything to say, and neither knew what to do.

"Well," Kagome finally broke the silence, "I guess I better go clean up so I can get to the written exams. Ehh, I never was good at bookwork and the like. I guess my other skills make up for it," she said with a smile towards the listening male who walked next to her.

"Okay, then. I have to meet up with my team. Be safe."

"I'm _always_ safe."

"Since when?"

"Since the day we met."

"When I found you covered in blood by an abandoned well?"

"When you woke up in my bed."

"Very funny."

"Isn't it?"

Both were insincere, although an onlooker might not think that to be true. While the two had a complicated relationship, one thing was certain was that they were best friends and best friends do as best friends do─ they tease each other.

Both disappearing in the same blur of speed, Itachi headed one way while Kaomge headed the other towards the Uchiha compound.

Going to her room first to grab soap, shampoo, and a towel, Kagome then proceeded to the Uchiha hot springs where she found a very unaware Sasuke as he relaxed in one of the springs. With a smirk, the teenage girl crept up behind the familiar boy and as loud as she could…

"SASSSSUKEEEE-KUUUUNN!"

That definitely left the poor boy looking around frantically and surprised as he spotted Kagome. With a pointed glare and a splash of water, he addressed her.

"Was that necessary? I thought you were some crazy fan girl or whatnot! I almost _died_!" He practically yelled as Kagome beg stripping the gross clothing from her body.

"Oh, and what a horrible and empty place this world would be without the great Sasuke Uchiha in it to steal away many a maiden's heart and defeat all of the evil in the world. I couldn't imagine it!" Kagome retorted dramatically and sarcastically as she continued to undress.

"Would you leave me alone? Stop that! Put your clothes back on!" While Sasuke had fan girls and arrogance that would match a king's, he was extremely modest, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why don't you turn around then, pervert." Kagome replied, jumping into the hot water and making a big splash. And that is how the splash fight began. Yes, rather childish, but then again, why try so hard to be an adult all the time?

A few hours later found Kagome in the Kohona School waiting for her teammates to show up. Luckily Makoto showed up first seeing as she really did not want to spend any extra unnecessary time with the Hyuuga on their team. And, when said Hyuuga finally did show up, he greeted Makoto and glared at Kagome who only smiled back.

They then continued to head to the room 301 for the exam, not being tricked at all by the genjutsu placed on the second floor. Heading into the waiting room, they saw genin from all over the place including a few familiar faces of genin from their own village. Some of the rookies were there, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura still had yet to show. Kagome saw her own team who noticed her almost immediately.

While the three teammates were very different in every way imaginable, their reactions were all very similar. Confused. They hadn't been informed of what happened regarding her, rather all they knew was that one day she just wasn't on their team any longer.

"Kagome?" Lee shouted drawing the unwanted attention of almost every genin in the room. And there were a lot.

Kagome couldn't tell if it was a question or an exclamation, so she decided to wave at the always energetic boy. Tenten waved back and Neji smirked.

She and Neji had lost that uncomfortable strain between them. In a way you could call them friends. Then again, the friendship between them was the friendship between a Hyuuga and a supposed Uchiha, odd as it may sound. A smirk and a remark here or there was their friendship. But it was better than nothing, right?

Meanwhile Kaito Hyuuga was looking between the two with interest. Neji acknowledged him by a slight nod of the head which Kaito returned respectfully.

And then who bursts in but Naruto in his bright orange jumpsuit with his all too common goofy grin. Of course, he being Nauto, does the stupidest thing on the planet and tells everyone in the room that he will beat them. All of them.

With a sigh, Kagome made her way to where all of the rookies has gathered together. Coming by Naruto, she hit him on the back of the head. Not enough to do real damage, but enough to hurt. "You idiot! Keep it down! I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb!"

"Kagome-chan?"

"No, it's the Hokage, Yes Kagome!"

"What are you doin' here?"

"Aww, disappointed to see me?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant. _You know…_"

"I'm here to take the chunin exams. Why else would I waste my time here with the boy who invented idiocy?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were taking the ex─HEY, WAIT! I'm not an idiot!"

"And I prove my case."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Oh can we stop this?"

"Fine."

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

"Fine."

Slapping her hand to her forehead, Kagome chose to ignore the blonde's choice of vocabulary. Looking back up at the rookie nine, she began to talk once again.

"Anyway, you guys should try to keep a low profile. Some of these genins have entered these exams already and have experience. You being the rookies, well…you know. You will be a number one target, the supposed weakest link. Just watch your backs." Kagome said quietly as some of the rookies looked nervously at the other intimidating genin with scars and large weapons.

All Kagome had brought was Kasumi, although she knew that she wouldn't be needing it until the second and third exams when the real fights began. Kasumi was still her main weapon, but over time Kagome had also picked up using a few other weapons. You never know when the skills will come in handy.

"She's right, you know," a silver haired genin with a leaf village hitai-ate and round glasses said as he pushed the glasses up.

"Yakushi-san," Kagome greeted the older boy. Kabuto was probably a year older, seventeen. Kagome had seen him around, although she had never really worked with him.

"Ahh, if it isn't Uchiha-san." He said, well knowing that she was _not _a genin.

Kabuto had always sort of made Kagome uncomfortable. She could tell that he was much stronger than genin level. In fact, he could probably be her level at beast from what she got form when she was around him. At best. She hadn't been around him enough to tell. She tended to avoid his seeming harmless presence. There was just something about him.

Snapping out of her train of thought, Kagome noticed Kabuto fingering the stack of cards he had hidden from the rookies' point of view. "Kabuto-san, don't even think about it." She said sharply, addressing him by his first name.

"But, Uchiha-san, they deserve to know. I even have a card on you if you wish to see it."

"I have no interest. Just keep them to yourself." Kagome didn't like that Kabuto would go around showing his infamous deck of cards. He had a card for _everyone_. Each card looked blank to the untrained eye, although with a few hand signs, information Kabuto had collected on other ninja and genin taking the chunin exams was revealed. Their missions and what rank. Special moves, secret jutsu and attacks. Some people he had a life story on, while others he barely knew anything. It was unnerving to say in the least. Knowing that somewhere in that deck was your card with information Kabuto had gathered on you. Kagome found it eerily suspicious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto of course had to but in as Kagome and Kabuto stared coolly at each other.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. Besides, I should be heading back to my team. Good luck. And Kabuto, if you don't put the cards away, I will personally take them from you and destroy them." Kaabuto's only response was that kidish guilty, oh-man-i-got-caught-again, expression as he 'nervously' rubbed the back of his head.

'_Watch your step, Yakushi, because I will be watching you.'_

Kagome looked back at the silver haired genin as their eyes connected in a silent understanding and slight smirk from the boy. Turning back around, Kagome went back to her team as the proctor burst into the room in a rather remarkable entrance.

Ibiki Morino was the proctor which made Kagome smirk. The first exam was going to be fun.

After the proctor gave a slight intimidating 'welcoming' and the participants got numbers, they were directed to one of the rooms where they would be taking the test. Once everyone was seated, he began to speak again.

Kagome took note of the chunin sitting around the room, one chunin on each side of each row where the participants were seated. Each held a clipboard and watched the genin closely.

"There are a few rules for this exam," the proctor stated. "In the beginning of this exam, you will each start with ten points, perhaps not a routine way of doing things, but that is the setup whether you are customary to it or not. Each team will be graded on the _whole _team, not individually. As you can see there are chunin stationed around the room. They are here to spot cheaters. For each time you are caught, the chunin assigned to your row will write your name down and two points will be subtracted from your total. If you have been caught five times, you will be dismissed even before your test is scored. And I warn you, these chunin have sharp eyes. If you want to be a shinobi, show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. Also, if any candidate gets a zero on the test, the whole team fails. Fifteen minutes before the end of the test, the final question will be given. You have one hour…Begin."

Kagome sighed and looked down at her paper. Picking up her pencil, she scribbled her name at the top. '_This can't be so hard,_' she thought. Wrong. Kagome looked at the question then nervously glanced at the two genin on both sides of her. They seemed to be struggling as well, looking at the paper intensely as if the answers would write themselves. She didn't know either of them, but she was in a row just behind Naruto who was practically seeping panic as he looked at his exam.

Turning her attention back at her paper, Kagome knew she had to cheat. She had known from the beginning that they were supposed to cheat, the proctor had practically spelled it out for them, but Kagome really wanted to do this on her own. And she would have…if she knew the answers.

Kagome weeded out the four chunin who were writing down the correct answers, two of which were on her own team. The closest one was behind her. That wouldn't be much of a difference than having the guy in from of her, though. She was ANBU, while she might not have the book smarts, Kagome was trained for things like this. Well, not like this, but for getting information. That was the point of this part, anyway. It would probably be the tenth question that decided who moved on to the next round.

Kagome waited, though, arms crossed and leaned back against her chair sitting comfortably, looking at the front of the room as if she was dazed. Of course, she was exactly the opposite, her ears listening to the breathing of those closest to her and the pencils as they wrote quickly on paper. She could feel the curious eyes of the proctor on her for a moment before they passed. She could sense the chakra being used as different participants used different jutstu. Some of the genin were better at masking than others, but they were all still the same. They were all there and she could still sense it. She could hear a whisper or two from here or there and hear the tapping of a foot on the floor as someone fidgeted in their seat.

The noise as nu,bers were called of those who had already failed and their teammates. The sounds of resistance as some stubborn genin were dragged forcefully from the room. Kagome stayed unfazed, though, concentrating on the chunin behind her.

And finally, her ears picked up the sound of the chunin putting his pencil down as he let out a sigh.

Now, she would show them what an 'exceptional shinobi' she could be. The question, rather, was would they be able to see it?

Making a few unnoticeable one handed hand signs, it was as if everything in the room stopped as if put on pause. She quickly got up and made her way to the closest chunin. He wasn't one of her teammates and she had no knowledge of what his name was, but he looked oddly familiar. In a bad way.

Pushing aside those thoughts, she looked at his paper which was filled with all of the answers, her mind memorizing word for word as she quickly scanned through the answers before returning to her seat.

Everything was still 'frozen' around her as if the world had been stopped. She loved using this jutsu, and it wasn't too bad if you wanted to pull a prank or two. She had actually come up with it herself, although she hadn't shown it to anyone yet. It wasn't perfected, but it was good enough for this. She copied the memorized answers on her own exam, word for word just as the jutsu wore off. She hadn't released it, but after long amounts of time it would release itself. It took too much chakra. She had used it the last mission and she had ended up in the hospital from chakra exhaustion. That was the major problem. Although, she wasn't using other jutsu and fighting this time.

This jutsu didn't slow the things down around her, rather she got an adrenaline and power rush. Her chakra built up and released itself in mass amounts allowing for sharpened senses and extreme speed. While you would think that you would somehow see or sense the chakra buildup, Kagome used a few basic techniques to suppress it without slowing the flow of chakra that was being consumed. Also, her ability to mask her chakra kept her practically undetectable, although when using this jutsu another high ANBU might be able to sense her, but that was not of concern.

Kagome waited while some of those taking the exams struggled to finish or is the cases like Naruto, struggled to write something on their paper that wasn't their name.

She sat back again, and waited for the next question, becoming distracted when she heard Kankuro clear his throat and request to use the restrooms. With a smirk, she didn't bother to turn around. One of the chunin assigned to watch as the genin took the test escorted Kankuro out. With a smirk, Kagome knew that to so called chunin was really Crow, Kankuro's choice of weapon.

Kagome had first seen Crow after spending a month with the three sand siblings. At first, she had been slightly repelled from the three-eyed puppet with his four dangling arms. It wasn't the prettiest puppet, but over time Kankuro had given her a few lessons on using chakra strings to control a puppet such as his. And Kagome had found that while a puppet didn't sound threatening, it was. Crow was a lethal weapon and an art at the same time. She had always admired Kankuro a little for his ability to use Crow.

Finally, the proctor spoke up to give the last and final question. Of course, it wouldn't be fun without more rules.

"Here are the rules for the last question. You may decide to quit and give up." Kagome could hear gasps and sounds of confusion from those around her. "If you do that, you can come back next year and take the exam again. OR, you can choose to take the last question." Kagome could tell that a twist was coming, though. "BUT, if you take the last question and get it wrong, you will _never _be a chunin. If you choose to quit, you will not be looked down upon. Just raise your hand so your and your teammates numbers can be recorded."

The words of outrage as the genin started to talk among themselves and questions shouted at the proctor.

After a while of no one raising their hand, one genin stood up and raised his hand, giving his apologies to his teammates. After this, more and more people went to raise their hands and more and more numbers were written down. Half the room had already cleared out and Kagome could see the inner conflict going on in Naruto's head.

Hesitantly, he began to raise his hand before slamming it back down on the desk. "I WON'T QUIT! Who cares if I'm still a genin? I'll still be Hokage! I, Naruto Uzumaki, will not back down to this question!" And Kagome noticed as fewer and fewer people raised their hands, gaining confidence from Naruto.

Naruto would definitely make these chunin exams…interesting.

* * *

Wow! Finished! This chapter took a LONG time to write. And just in time for my Birthday on Friday! You can probably tell I got a little lazy towards…well the last like half. I kind of cut everything short? Maybe. Anyway, this was the longest chapter. I want to put one part of the exams in each chapter so, my next few will probably be longer, too. Also, (and I know im rambling and that most of you wont read this) it will probably be a while before I update again. School is so hectic and I wanted to pick up another story…..great. I have two and im already struggling to keep up with them! Anyway, maybe if I GET A LOT OF REVIWES IT WILL SPPED UP THE PROCESS?


	18. Chunin Exams Part 3

**READ! IT'S IMPORTANT THIS TIME. **Okay, for those who were confused, go back and look at my note in chapter 16. It said there was a time skip, not that I expected people to read that. So, just so you know now, there was a time skip. I'm not dealing with ages right now but so you know Kagome is like 16 making Itachi 19 etc, etc for the other characters.

**Chapter 18: Chunin Exams Part 3**

Darkness surrounded the team of three, tall trees with branches hiding various animal species from the well known birds to the mutated creatures that were failed science experiments to make weapons from the common animals.

"Man, this really brings back memories," Makoto said calmly to his two other teammates, one who was glaring at the other and the other who was simply ignoring him. They had all stopped to take a break. Not to relax, but a good break to catch their breath. Kagome didn't want the rest of her team to get too tired before they even got the earth scroll.

Their heaven scroll was held by Kaito who had declared he would take it before they even got it. Neither Kagome nor Makoto had opposed to the idea and that's how Kaito ended up with the earth scroll hidden in the small pouch on his back.

All around them, they could feel chakra spikes and hear the distant yells of wounded and surprised genin as they fought each other with no limits, no rules to hold them back. Just like in real life, they would have to fight to survive or die trying.

"Yeah, whatever," Kaito finally responded, clearly not enjoying his bonding time with Kagome and Makoto.

"I wouldn't know. I never took the chunin exams." Kagome said only earning another irritated look from her dear Hyuuga friend and a surprised look from Makoto. "But that really doesn't matter. We should get going and hope to find an earth scroll quickly so we can get the hell out of here. This place freaks me out."

"Oh, so there are things the great Kagome Uchiha is afraid of. Please do share," Kaito said sweetly leaning closer to Kagome as if to hear her better.

"Of course, everyone is afraid of something. But that doesn't mean much when your life is on the line. In fact it can only make you stronger. Besides, it's impossible to_ not_ be afraid of something anyway." Kagome replied, leaning in the same manner as Kaito so her lips were at his left ear. "So, dear Kaito-kun…what are your fears?" she whispered slyly, laughing at the looks he gave her afterward.

Makoto could only sigh at her antics. This was going to be a long experience. A _very_ long and _extremely _painful experience. He just hoped he could survive it without major mental damage. But, wishing for that was like wishing that there was only 5 days in a year. It was 99.99998% not going to happen…unless some idiot like Naruto Uzumaki somehow got a very powerful position and was able to convince the rest of the world that a five day year was good. Yeah, right.

"Can we just get going? I can sense another group near by; perhaps they have the scroll we are looking for." Makoto finally broke up the two's glaring contest and everyone got up and collected their stuff from the ground putting everything in their respected places.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said, reverting to her serious self as the three took hiding places and waited for the other participating team to come closer.

As the other team was passing through the forest and unknowingly approached them, Kagome and her own team were about to ambush them when Kagome realized something. But, before she could say anything, kunai had clashed and a familiar chakra was felt as a dome of sand appeared to protect one person.

Gaara.

"STOP AND RETREAT!" She yelled to her very surprised male teammates. Very confused, they did as she told and followed her orders, disappearing into the dark forest as Kagome turned to the three siblings.

"We'll see you at the finishing point." She said as she herself disappeared in the same direction her team had gone.

Behind her she left a glowering Garra and a tense Temari and Kankuro.

"Dammit!" she heard from the distance along with an almost feral growl and sped up even more, reaching Makoto and Kaito.

With a good sigh, she stopped, ready for the barrage of questions and comments. And…one…two…

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME?" That was obviously Kaito. "THEY MIGHT HAVE HAD AN EARTH SCROLL AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO JUST IGNORE THEM AND RETREAT? THE HELL WITH THAT!" He was too upset to even use a honorific which was extremely disrespectful, but didn't phase or upset Kagome in the least. He had a right to yell at her. But, not until she had given them her reason for retreating.

"Kagome-san, I must admit, it was a rather sudden decision. But I can only wonder as to why you had us retreat." Makoto, the ever calm anchor of their team said in an edgy voice, trying to keep himself from yelling.

"Because, they are too strong." She said, waiting for the response.

"Strong my ass! They're only genin! We could have beaten them!"

"Yes, I am confused to as why you don't have more confidence in your team because we are your team and you need to be able to depend on us."

"That's not the problem. Gaara, the leader, will fight to kill. And the other two will fight to survive. Beside, Gaara has a tailed beast inside of him and winning would have been a slim chance even for a jounin. In the best case scenario we would have gotten away with our lives, but would have faced the consequences. All of us would have considerable damage, if not fatal damage. Our real goal is to not pass the chunin exams, but protect those in them. While we need to get past this stage, we do not need to face unnecessary casualties." Kagome stated somewhat straightforwardly. She didn't want to mention that going up against Gaara as a team would only hold Kagome back. She also didn't seem to realize that she herself had not addressed Gaara with an honorific. Although, her teammates were too caught up in what she had said to notice.

Silence ensued after what Kagome had said, the three shinobi only speaking when absolutely necessary. No one knew what to do or how to act so the atmosphere between them became awkward and uncomfortable, although all three ignored it.

They decided on a good place to sleep and decided they would take shifts guarding. Makoto would go first then Kagome would take over and finally Kaito would take the last shift. Of course, nothing ever seemed to go as planned and Kaito and Kagome ended up sitting silently next to each other unable to sleep waiting for early morning to arrive. Makoto was in a light slumber not too far away from the pair.

The forest was eerily still where Kagome and Kaito sat, but chakra could still be felt as genin fought in the distance. It was too dark to see more than a hundred feet ahead, and every now and then you could hear the strange squawk or grumble of an animal hidden in the trees' branches.

Kagome's mind wandered as she thought about what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. She was pretty sure she could feel their chakra. And what about Neji, Tenten, and Lee? How were they? Kagome hoped they would all be fine, but also knew she couldn't help any of them. She knew they could die, and yet she was not allowed to interfere. This really did make her feel helpless.

But, helpless or not, she would carry out this mission and follow orders…to the best of her ability.

"Kagome-san?" a voice whispered breaking the quiet between the two as they sat alert, yet still consumed by thought.

"Yes, Kaito-san?"

"I'm sorry for…you know, yelling at you and all."

"It's completely fine and I'm not mad in the least. But don't let it happen next time."

"How do you know there'll be a next time?"

"I don't."

"Oh."

And neither spoke for another few minutes, a comfortable silence hung in between them.

"How's Neji-san?" Kagome finally said wondering about her old teammate.

"Fine. I think he finally got over you." (remember? Neji kinda had a hate/like thing for Kagome? Go back to the chapter 10 if you don't remember)

"You know, he never really liked me. He just liked the idea of me, the power that I possessed. He saw only what he wanted to see in me and looked past everything else. He didn't like me. He liked a person he himself made up."

The sounds of fighting and strange mutant creatures had become calming over time, filling the void of complete stillness.

"What is it between Hyuugas and Uchihas?" Kaito asked, catching Kagome off guard.

"I honestly don't know nor would I ever be able to tell you. But I can tell you this; the hatred is there only because of the power both families give it. Both families go out of their way to be a bother or oppose the other family. It's like death. If you give it too much power, you will live your whole life fearing it in stead of actually living."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Yes, well sometimes you must look at things from many different perspectives before you can fully understand them."

"You sound like my grandfather."

"Good to know I sound like some old man. Thanks."

"I think you know what I meant."

Looking into the darkness of the forest, Kagome found comfort. Because wherever there was darkness, there had to be an equal amount of lightness. Just like in people. Some people just had a stronger amount. Like Kaito. Kagome could see the light in him, the happy joking and boyish arguments. But what about the other half?

"Why are your eyes green?" Kagome asked this time taking Kaito off guard as he became very interested in his hands. She didn't think she would get an answer, and she was fine with that. But then his voice began to speak.

"I was simply born that way. I do not possess the Byakugan, nor will I ever. But I worked hard in school and did well. I strived to be the best I could be despite everyone telling me I couldn't. I ignored everyone, and trained every day until my arms and legs were too sore to move. I became a good shinobi and was placed on a good team. Then I became a chunin, and well…what comes next I'll just have to find out. And when it comes, I'll face it head on!"

He was such a confident and positive person. In many ways he was like Naruto. But she also knew he wasn't telling her everything. He must have been treated horribly by the Hyuuga clan. He must have been outlasted and teased. He must have faced hell. But yet, he ended up here in a good place in his life. He was happy. For now. Kagome could only wonder how long his happiness would last. Because even happiness had to come at a price.

Neither Kagome nor Kaito moved as Makoto walked over, completely awake after a light rest. He took a seat next to Kagome so she was now in between him and Kaito.

"Well, I guess there's no point in us just sitting around. Let's go, hurry up. Don't give me that face, Kaito-san, just get your ass up and be ready to go in five minutes."

"Fine," Kaito muttered back as Makoto could only wonder what happened between the two to return them to their usual banter. Then again, he didn't really want to know.

The morning went smoothly with few things slowing the team down. Of course, the closer they got to the finishing point in the middle of the forest, the more alert as well.

"Okay guys, around here are where all the traps will be along with the few groups smart enough to come here so they can steal the scrolls of groups who have gotten both. Today, our goal is to acquire the earth scroll we need and continue another kilometer or so to the finish."

"So, how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Will you be patient, Kaito-kun?"

"DON'T CALL ME KUN."

"Alright, Kaito. Happy?"

"Don't call me that either. You make it sound like we're lovers or something."

"God, will you shut up? Anyway, there are two groups close enough to us. One is to the north-east or us about half a kilometer away and the other is to the south-west of us and are probably three fourths of a kilometer away. Since our chakra is masked, they can't tell we're here so we can take wither one buy surprise. You two go to the team north-east of us, and I'll get the other team. Retrieve the scroll, and try to not maim anyone seriously if at all unless you absolutely can not help it. If the scroll is not an earth scroll, leave it. Understood?"

"Hai," both said in unison.

"Okay, meet you back in an hour."

And with that, the three split up with Kagome going in the opposite direction as Kaito and Makoto.

Wind rushed against her face as she traveled barley at half speed. Her long black hair was up in a loose bun with stray pieces flittering by her face, a smirk on her face.

As she slowed to a stop, she jumped to a tree branch where she could better observe who she was going to be fighting. It was better to learn a little about your opponents if possible. Creating a clone, she ordered it to watch the team from the ground as she herself hid in the trees. Her clone was meant to be detected and within ten minutes, it had.

The clone Kagome kept a serious face as the three genin tries to interrogate it.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Is your team nearby?"

No answer.

This continued, and Kagome concluded this wasn't the smartest team of genin. She unsheathed Kasumi who was hanging on her left hip while taking out three shuriken from her shuriken holster, located on her right thigh. Kagome far preferred using kunai for fighting, but sometimes it just made more sense to use shuriken.

Having seen far too much of this boring team, Kagome threw one shuriken aimed at her own clone which disappeared in a puff of smoke. This left the three genin who were rather surprised. She watched as they took on fighting stances and threw the other two shuriken knowing they would easily dodge. But that was the point. They moved just as she wanted, and in a flash Kagome had hit two of the three team members with the hilt of Kasumi. She had aimed for spots that would only knock them out temporarily and wouldn't cause any real damage.

Now there was only one left.

With only one genin in her way, Kagome easily took him out as he rushed towards her to attack. Such a stupid move.

As the team lie in various positions on the ground, Kagome could feel faint chakra coming from what she presumed was a scroll. It was held by the female member of the team and Kagome easily obtained the scroll. Sadly enough, it was a heaven scroll.

With a sigh, she put it back leaving in a blur.

That had been a complete waste of time.

Kagome reached the appointed meeting place with a good fifteen minutes or so. Exhaling noisily, she took a seat on the ground giving the appearance that she was unaware had had her guard down. Of course, that wasn't necessarily the case, but Kagome really didn't think she'd have a problem facing any genin.

No one approached her, though, and Kagome was left alone to wait for her teammates to return.

When the two finally did, Kagome noticed Kaito Makoto had a few scratches and bruises already darkening into a deep purple. One large slash on his arm dripped blood and he had a glare aimed at Kaito. With a raised eyebrow, Kagome stood up and made her way over to Makoto, her hands gently touching the cuts assessing how bad they were.

"What happened to you two?" She asked. She had not expected one of her teammates to come back cut up and bruised, and she was going to get an explanation.

"Kaito-san," Makoto shot him yet another pointed glare, "and I went to the team and after watching them for a while decided to attack. But, _somebody_ was distracted and somehow I ended up fighting all three genin on my own!"

"Okay, okay, but I swear I saw someone watching us!"

"There was no one else!"

"But─"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! This is a _team_. Act like one." Kagome was getting annoyed at the two guys acting like little kids. "Okay, now did you get an earth scroll?"

"Yes," Makoto muttered.

"Okay, then we can head over to the tower in the middle of the forest. But first, I want to bandage the gash on your," Kagome looked at Makoto, "arm."

Kaito and Makoto relaxed as Kagome herself relaxed.

Kagome took some bandages from Kaito who had them with the two scrolls in his pouch. With some water she had been carrying, Kagome rinsed the cut on Makoto's left arm. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and bunched up the material, holding it onto the wound with her hand, applying pressure. With her other hand, she picked up the roll of bandaging and, using her teeth, she held the end and unrolled the roll of it.

She wrapped the bandaging tightly around the cloth of her shirt that was already stained with blood and tucked the end in making sure the bandaging was secure.

"Is that too tight?"

"Nah, that feels good."

"You're better at this that Kaito."

"First of all, I'm a girl. Second of all, I have to be good at this."

Kaito who had watched as Kagome tended to his friend only smirked. "You guys realize how wrong that sounds?"

"Kaito-san! That's disgusting!" Makoto said, appalled.

"Well, I have to say, I was expecting that." Kagome replied, blasé about the whole thing. "Okay, well, let's head to the tower. I really want to get out of this place and take a nice hot shower."

Kaito suppressed a snicker and Kagome hit him on the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" She snapped at him, muttering to herself: "I never took him for _that _type."

"HEY!"

"Let's go already."

And with that, the three speed off, jumping from tree limb to tree limb to reach their destination.

Two stages down. One to go.

* * *

You know what I love about Kagome in this story? She doesn't have a definite personality if you can't tell. She's annoying, lazy, happy, depressed, serious, wise, kiddish, immature, mature, crazy, mental, scheming, innocent…I love it! Anyway.

Well, you can see I got kinda lazy. But I wanted to update this story. And, I've had two snow days in a row so what better time to do it? Mid-terms are next week. BLAH. And I'm 99.9 percent unprepared.

REVIEW CAUSE I KNOW YA WANNA. I was kinda disappointed with the reviews last update. And, before I actually started writing, I was always annoyed at authors asking for reviews. But, now I realize that it motivates authors. So…review. If you don't, I'll probably go another few months before updating. Cause I have no motivation. And I'm a procrastinator!


	19. Chunin Exams Part 4

A/N:Well, I've been busy. Mid-terms start tomorrow after having many snow days. I made quite a few pictures on Photoshop, and read a few books. But, I really want to just relax and write. No thinking…cause I don't think when I write if you haven't noticed my randomness.

I WANT TO TANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. It made me smile. But, come on! I got a TON of views. THE REST OF YOU…REVIEW! That's all :P.

**Chapter 19: Chunin Exams Part 4**

Kagome watched with amused eyes as the genin battles out the preliminary rounds. In technicalities, she didn't have to pass this round. But then again, she also didn't like to leave things unfinished.

Sasuke, the Aburame boy, and Kankuro had already fought, all easily winning their matches. The current fight, if you could even call it that, was between Sakura and Ino who had been going at it for over five minutes. It was more like girlish slaps than serious fights. Kagome could see the unacknowledged friendship between the two. They were each other biggest rivals and yet best friends.

Kagome was leaning against the rail, watching, although not as interested as some of the others. It was more like watching show to pass time before the show you really want to see comes on. It was defiantly a long fight. But, it was not pointless. Kagome could already see the slight blossoming of understanding between the two kunoichi and wore a knowing smile as she watched the two.

The fight ended and both Sakura and Ino had collapsed, medic-nin coming in to carry them out on stretchers. It was announced that neither had won the match and therefore neither would move on to the actual finals. Kagome knew they wouldn't care much, though, either. They would probably benefit more from fighting each other than having a chance at becoming chunin. To be frank, she didn't think either would have actually made it to become chunin anyway.

Kagome didn't look at the screen as it flashed names, finally landing on Temari and Tenten. Kagome let out a sigh. Temari would win, but she wouldn't kill Tenten. Not only would she be stopped by the examiner, Hayate, if she did try but she wasn't that cruel. She seemed harsh and uncaring, but she wasn't. She just got the job done. Like Kagome did with her ANBU team.

The fight passed quickly like all the others. Kagome still leaned on the rail unflinching as people were called. Friends. Enemies. Strangers. Battle after battle, things blurred together. Kagome remained in the same pose as the genin fought. Kaito and Makoto stood by her, leaning against the wall parallel to the rail watching with interest.

She watched as Kaito was called to fight, and then finally Makoto. Both won their matches beating unknown genin.

Naruto was called, and the fight between him and Kiba was rather long. Kagome wasn't surprised by the blonde's ability, though, as many seemed to be. He had a well of raw power inside of him just waiting to be released. The fox's power. She hadn't really been prepared for Naruto farting to gain the upper hand and beat Kiba, but you would never know her surprise. The only movement was as the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a smile.

Neji and Hinata fought next. Kagome almost pitied the poor girl as she struggled to stand. But what good would pity do? Kagome knew if she were Hinata she certaintly wouldn't want people pitying her. So Kagome only watched, still looking indifferent. The fight ended shortly as Hinata was dragged out on a stretcher by medic-nin like so many of the other genin.

The fights were almost over. Only a few more were left including Kagome's match.

Kagome's eyes sparked in an intense awareness as the names Rock Lee and Gaara flashed in bright yellow letters on the screen determining opponents. Kagome and Lee had grown close and become great friends. She wasn't supposed to interfere and she wouldn't. But, she also knew Lee would suffer far more than he deserved from this match.

Her hands clenched the metal rail as Gaara transported himself into the fighting area, appearing in a swirl of sand. For the first time, Kagome moved, walking over nonchalantly towards Lee and Guy-sensei as the two were crowded together having 'private' talk.

What she heard was: "No one has noticed yet, but that gourd is suspicious."

Kagome laughed out loud at this gaining the attention of the two clad in green suits. "Guy-sensei! I think everyone has already picked up on that. But, Lee," Kagome turned her eyes towards Lee, "you should watch out for the gourd. I won't insult you or Guy-sensei by asking you to forfeit, but please be careful." Kagome had a casual tone about her voice, but she knew that Lee picked up how serious she actually was.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan! I'll beat this guy!" Lee yelled much like Naruto.

"Just make sure ya don't get beat up too much, Lee." Kagome yelled back, their interaction gaining the attention of the other genin and jounin viewers. She smiled as he jumped down into the fighting arena, letting it drop once she knew he was facing the other way.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! I thought you were a statue over there, a trick of the light, a─" Guy was cut of as Kagome looked at him with a straight face.

"He's dangerous, Guy-sensei. Very dangerous." Kagome said, coolly as she stared past guy at the two figures in fighting positions.

Going though a sudden change from light and joking to serious, Guy replied to his former pupil, "I know. But I also believe that Lee can beat him. Lee had determination. He puts in so much work every day. He can win. I believe in him."

The first few of Lee's kick attacks were blocked by sand as Gaara let more sand spill from the gourd on his back and strike back.

Kagome's hands clenched. Gaara hadn't even moved, his arms still crossed against his chest as he watched the sand attack Lee who was dodging every which way. A kunai in his hand helped him to slice through some of the sand, but it made little difference as the attacks kept coming.

Waves of sand went crashing over him, but Lee evaded all of them.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Kagome heard Guy yell and watched as lee took off weights from under his orange leg warmers. As they fell to the floor of the arena, the whole building shook from the weight and almost everyone gasped in amazement and surprise. The weights were left behind in two large craters as the dust created from their fall cleared.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Kagome heard the silver hair jounin, Kakashi, ask from a few feet away. Standing close to her sensei was Sakura who had regained consciousness sometime during the fighting. Guy seemed to ignore the comment from his self proclaimed 'biggest rival' and shouted at Lee.

"Go, Lee! You can do it!"

Kagome watched the other viewers' mesmerized faces instead of Lee who seemed to be everywhere at once. She didn't need to look at the fight to tell that Lee got past Gaara's defenses. Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with the incredible speeds Lee was going at. And Kagome had to hand it to him. He _was_fast. A match for many shinobi alike.

Lee landed hit after hit, but Kagome knew he wasn't inflicting any damage. And then, Gaara's face began to crumble, chips and pieces falling off as if he were a porcelain doll. Gaara had had hardened sand covering his body, acting as armor against attacks. His expression was that of a lunatic, someone ready to kill. There was pure blood lust in his eyes as the sand slowly molded itself back into Gaara's skin filling in the holes and cracks in his invisible 'armor'.

Kagome could see the silent conversation between Lee and Guy as Lee asked for permission to do the Front Lotus move. Guy nodded and Lee began, running in circles around Gaara too fast to see. Kagome watched as Lee kicked Gaara in the jaw causing Gaara to fly upward as his head flew back in response to the kick. Before anyone knew what was happening, Lee had Gaara wrapped in the bandages still partially around his arms and the two were both plummeting downwards towards the floor.

Kagome knew the stress this would put on Lee's body and she knew that Guy did, too. It was considered a forbidden technique for this reason. If Lee didn't win with this move, he had slim chance of winning after this.

There was a giant crash as sand flew upward blocking people's view. Lee was already standing by the sand as it cleared away revealing a cracked body. Gaara was left behind, the sand armor completely cracked.

Kagome only bit her lip as some of the other genin were amazed, thinking Lee had won. But, the talking stopped as Gaara's 'body' began to crack even more, some of the pieces falling off and falling into where his body should be.

The only thing Lee had done was damage the sand armor that Gaara wore. Now, it sat in the crater left behind, dissolving back into sand.

Gaara had switched himself for his armor of sand.

He appeared back in the arena emerging from sand. The look in his eyes was not his and Kagome saw that his demon was taking over.

Sand flew at Lee who couldn't dodge it.

He kneeled on the floor, unable to do anything but brace himself for the hit by putting his arms in front of his face as he was hit by sand again and again.

Eventually, Gaara stopped, allowing Lee to stand. A crazy smile was on Gaara's face as he watched Lee, his sand thrashing around him as it rushed forward once more hitting Lee, beating him down.

But as Lee stood again, something was different. Kagome could feel it. Lee faced Gaara with confidence, telling him to attack.

"NO, if you fight anymore, you'll die!" Sakura yelled down to the boy as he did nothing.

And when the sand came to strike, Lee dodged his speed returning to normal.

Kakashi looked at Guy seriously as Kagome only frowned. "Guy, you taught a _genin_ to open the inner eight gates? He can use Primary Lotus?"

"Yes, that's correct." Guy responded watching Lee intently.

"What a disaster," Kakashi said. "How many gates is that boy able to open?"

"Five."

"He'll kill himself," Kagome stated, breaking the silence between the two jounin. "He'll die for his beliefs and honor as a shinobi."

"I know." Guy said as they watched Lee open the gates.

Kakashi only glared at the foolish man in a green suit next to him.

Below, Lee could be heard as he yelled "TO ABIDE BY AND PROTECT MY WAY OF THE NINJA!" Chakra emanated from him, so powerful that it was visible.

He forced the third gate open as his skin began to turn red.

The power around him caused a great force, lifting pieces of the heavy rock floor around him as his hair blew upwards like there was a strong wind.

Then, he opened the fourth gate and Kagome stood unaffected as people around her gasped in shock. Kagome knew that Lee wasn't able to do this because of all his hard work. He had to have talent. A lot of it. He had to be a genius.

As he charged towards Gaara, the whole floor was torn up, the large rock and dust flying everywhere. All that could be seen was Gaara's body as he flew upward from the mess before all of the rock debris and powder blew outwards to the watchers in a wind.

Kagome along with everyone else had to block their eyes to prevent anything from getting into them.

Gaara was still flying up into the air, his sand not fast enough to protect him anymore. He had created another armor of sand which was now cracked badly as Lee kicked him around in the air, too fast to see.

"His muscles are ripped," Kakashi said watching with the sharingan in his left eye.

Neji himself looked on with the byakugan.

Lee's veins were visible in his red face as he zipped around the room.

Kagome let chakra flow to her eyes in attempt to see everything that was going on. Her light blue story eyes turned a dark sapphire in response as she followed Lee and Gaara's movements.

And then, Lee curled his hand into a fist and opened the fifth gate. His hand connected with Gaara sending him flying downward, but Lee grabbed Gaara before he could fall and was going to perform the final move.

The primary lotus.

As Gaara was shot downwards, the gourd on his back melted into sand and somewhat protected his fall, preventing his death.

Lee meanwhile fell to the ground, his skin once again its normal color.

Gaara, trembling and still lying in his moving sand brought his hand up. His eyes full of malice were on Lee who was sitting up.

Lee tried to get up more but found that he could barley crawl. His exhausted eyes looked back to Gaara and he tried to crawl further but found himself falling, unable to move his broken body.

The sand reached him and crawled up his left leg and arm as Gaara fully opened the outreached hand and quickly closed it.

"DESERT COFFIN!"

The sand crushed the arm and leg it was wrapped around and Lee screamed out in pain.

Kagome clenched her own fist.

Lee fell and more sand rushed towards his body.

The examiner was unable to move fast enough.

"Die."

Both Kagome and Guy moved at the same time.

"Get Lee." Kagome commanded him as she herself stood in between the sand and Lee who was with Guy.

The sand suddenly stopped in front of Kagome, sensing her. With a wave of her arm, it cleared. Garra's sand had never been able to hurt her. It hand never reacted to her. Apparently, this was one thing that never changed.

"Gaara." Kagome said, coolly. She wasn't mad at him. She was mad that Lee got hurt. She knew Gaara couldn't help it sometimes. But she knew that he could have more self control. "Calm yourself down. _Now._" She commanded in her ANBU captain voice as Gaara only glared at her. She matched the look, perhaps her glare even harsher.

She saw his fist clench and unclench as finally his sand began to gather back into a gourd on his back as his expression relaxed back into its usual empty nothing.

"I quit." He said starting to walk away, but it was known that the moment both Kagome and Guy went down to the arena, Lee had lost.

Hayate coughed as he neared.

"Winner, Ga─" Hayate had to pause as Lee's trembling body stood and his hands took on a fighting position. Blood dripped from his left arm and leg, but he still stayed there, facing Gaara who turned around from walking away.

Guy put his hands on Lee's shoulders as tears slid down his face. Lee was unconscious. Yet, even still he was fighting for his beliefs. He was fighting for his way of the ninja.

Guy hugged his student as Hayate continued his earlier statement. "Winner, Gaara."

Gaara's eyes only narrowed at the affections Guy was giving Lee. He turned and once again began to walk away.

Naruto who was watching only dropped down and ran towards Lee, glaring at Gaara as he passed.

Medic-nin hurried in and put Lee onto a stretcher. Guy was asked to come along as Naruto and Kagome were left to look down at Lee's body.

"Naruto, I'll be right back." Kagome whispered as she disappeared, running after Gaara. She found him just outside of the building staring back at it.

"Kagome," He said, indifferently.

Without worry or hesitation, Kagome walked up to him so their faces were mere inches away. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his body. She could feel him stiffen at her touch. And then, his body relaxed into her.

* * *

He never thought he would let her back in, that he would let himself love her again. Yet her he was as he gently wrapped his arms back around the girl he had once cared so much for. The girl he had once loved. Still did. He had finally found her. And although he had told himself over and over again that he wouldn't, he was accepting her. His demon was accepting her.

She was the same girl. The same stubborn emotional girl that he had known. And in a way, he was happy that she hadn't changed.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I can't remember what happened, but I'm sorry that we were separated. I'm sorry I left when I promised I wouldn't."

And then a voice unknown to Gaara broke through the moment. It was masculine and dark.

"_Kagome._"

* * *

HAHAHAHA. CLIFF HANGER. Maybe? Well, that's what I was going for. Anyway, now you have to review if you want more :) . HA. Anyway. Please review. It was a short chapter next chapter will probably resolve the problems sure to happen. Then I'll get to Kagome's fight. I think. I just wanted to focus on Gaara this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Wow, finally chapter twenty. I think it's an accomplishment having gotten so far. For me it is, anyway. So, I left off with a cliffhanger, hmmm I don't really know what to do though for this chapter. Well, I'll wing it once again and hope that it doesn't turn out to badly. If you cant tell, my story doesn't have much of a plot. Oh well.

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE MY DAY! SO, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY READERS, REVIEWERS, AND EVERYONE WHO STICKS WITH BLOOD BONDS THROUGH THE RANDOMNESS AND WEIRD UPDATES! **

**Chapter 20: **

Itachi watched her with his calm, piercing vibrant red eyes. Kagome in turn would not meet his gaze. She had pulled away from Gaara so they were standing a good few feet apart as she looked anywhere but at him.

She was guilty. She felt guilty at least, telling from her reaction. And Gaara? Gaara just stood there with a slight smirk.

The sharingan could see everything. Every attack and movement an opponent made, every heart beat, every breath. Those cold eyes could see every weakness, every strength. Nothing was invisible to that gaze. Right? Then why couldn't he see Kagome's thoughts. Why couldn't he tell what she was feeling aside from guilt? Why couldn't he see the contents of her heart?

Bloodline traits could not help him if it wasn't his skin that was being broken and even this slight betrayal hurt. Hurt like a cut to one who has never had a wound.

Garra had to admit he missed her warmth. He forgot so much over the years. Forgot the feel of her touch, he steady heart beat and slow breaths. With a smirk he looked at the intruding male.

The dark haired shinobi had a demeanor that bothered him. An arrogance that in many ways was similar to his own. Just the way he said her name irked him, he said _Kagome_ as if she was his. As if he had some claim on her.

Kagome was _his_, though. Kagome was _always_ his.

"Kagome," the intruder said, repeating her name. Just the way he said it made Gaara clench his jaw. "I believe it is your fight in the arena."

More tension filled seconds passed before anyone moved. Gaara was practically on Kagome, hovering as to tell Itachi to back off. Itachi was just glaring, refusing to back down.

With a pissed glare at both of the boys, Kagome tromped away. Before completely disappearing back into the arena, she spun around and looked back at Itachi and Gaara.

"I felt guilty for hugging Gaara," she addressed Itachi, her words coming out fast and furious. "For some stupid reason I felt like I was violating our trust and crossing a line. But, don't be such a prick. I can understand you being mad at me. But don't you _dare_ treat me like a possession of yours. That look, that posture. _YOU DON'T OWN ME._"

Another smirk had crept up onto Gaara's face. "And don't you just grin." Kagome turned to look at the red head. "You're just as bad as him! _I DO NOT BELONG TO EITHER OF YOU. _Because just now, I felt like a fucking piece of meat being fought over by two damn dogs!"

As she turned around again, she spoke more calmly. "Sort out your issues before you come to find me because the two of you will be spending a lot of time together if you want to spend any time with me." And with that, Kagome walked into the arena, stopping in the center to face her opponent.

Kagome was a good shinobi, no one could argue with that, but she was also an emotional person. Being a shinobi didn't allow emotion, but that was just another rule Kagome didn't agree with. The Hokage knew this, and he accepted it giving Kagome more leeway than most. Her anger was still rolling off of her in waves of energy and she could see the unease on some of the genins' faces looking down at her and her opponent.

"What are _you _doing here?" Her whole body was rigid, tense and angry but her opponent only stood there calmly.

"Hey Ka-go-me-_chan_. Did you miss me?" He asked as his tongue slowly crept out of his mouth and ran over his pale lips.

Kagome only frowned. "Go to hell."

"Oh, I've already been there. It was a lovely vacation."

"Maybe you should stay there next time."

Hayate spoke before breaking into another fit of coughs. "Begin."

Before anyone could see what was happening, both of the fighters were gone, far too fast for any genin. Clashes could be heard as kunai met, sparks flying from the force. Many of the onlookers couldn't even see the two fighting as the sounds of fighting were heard, echoing around the large space.

"My, my, Kagome. You sure have gotten fast. I can barley keep up with you anymore!"

**WELL, I THINK I QUIT ON THIS STORY. Sorry. I just don't want to continue it. If someone would like to adopt it, I will happily support them and read the updates and all. I thought you deserved to read this small fragment of a chapter which I had written months ago but never did anything with. I think it's time for me to move on. Maybe ill make a new story that I don't end up deleting. Ill probably leave this one up, anyway. **

**Thank you again for reading. If you can't tell, I write my A/N's before writing the chapters. :P anyway. I think this story is over unless someone wants to adopt it.**

**Bye bye wonderful readers.**

Maybe a new story will come to me….one with a plot. ^.^

IF U CANT TELL I LIKE TO CHANGE MY MIND. READ THE NEXT LOVLEY TITLED A/N


	21. Memories

**A/N: **Well then, I guess I haven't given up? I'm just a little burnt out. Anyway, **I have to dedicate this chapter to you, kirakira….aka. I no where u live and I will rape you…..JUST KIDDING**. Anyway everyone else, don't mind my last comment. Please enjoy, because I have no clue what I'm doing.

And, HEY! Did you know about fiction press? I DIDN'T? Then my friend, aka Kirakira told me about it! I'm excited! So, I made an account on there under the same name? Okay, ON WITH THIS STORY.

ENJOY IT….U BETTER! :)

**Chapter 21: Memories**

_She had killed all of them. Hadn't she? She had counted the bodies that fell, the lives she had taken. Right? For six years, this is what she had thought. But there were suddenly doubts. Why now, though? What changed? How could such an important detail have escaped her? _

_Unless. _

_He was so familiar. Kagome felt as if she could reach into her memory and trace the fine lines and gentle curves of his face. She felt like she could run her hand through his messy brown hair and see his smile in front of her. And yet, he was a complete stranger of the past. _

"_You give your love out too easily, Kagome _**(1)**_," he had said to her. They had been lying down in an open field of grass, _her _field, watching the clouds together as they floated by without a care in the world. _

"_But, Ryuu, I do love you!" A smaller Kagome had insisted and he had just laughed softly._

"_And I love you too, my Kagome-chan. I will always love you."_

_Silence followed as both of them found contentment in the other's presence. And then, Kagome spoke to break the quiet._

"_Can we leave here? Will you take me across the world one day, far away to see the ends of the earth? The world is so big!"_

"_The world is a very large place, one that would take far over a lifetime to see everything in. But, one day, I will take you away from here. I promise." _

_And Kagome had smiled and jumped up to tackle the older boy in a hug. How naïve she had been, how stupid to think he would not follow up on his promise to the death. _

_And now it was her fault he was dead. _

_She had not killed him in the massacre. No. She had killed him by letting him live. She had let him live, had walked away from him as he only stared at her. And she had put his life in danger. _

_She was so stupid. _

* * *

Kagome snarled at the man she was fighting, an animalistic and feral sound. With each clash, she saw _his _face. With each swipe, she heard _his _voice. _Ryuu_.

And then, she exploded.

Her chakra flared around her, so strong it was visible waves of energy that tore up the arena floor even more than Rock Lee's fight. Rocks and dust flew everywhere as Kagome overpowered the opposing fighter.

She unsheathed Kasumi and slashed the sword uncontrollably, wildly without grace or honor. There was no honor in killing such a dishonorable man. And she _would_ kill him.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Kagome screamed, her screams echoing loudly throughout the building as she glared fire at her overpowered opponent. His eyes were wide in shock as Kasumi tore through the skin on his arms, legs and torso. She would not kill him quickly; she would not be merciful. "YOU DESTROYED HIM! YOU LET HIM TEAR HIMSELF UP INSIDE BEFORE RIPPING HIM APART ON THE OUTSIDE! YOU MADE HIM SUFFER. AND FOR THAT, I _WILL_ KILL YOU."

No one was able to stop her as she thrust her katana for the last time, stabbing him straight through the stomach.

It was a painful death, slow and cruel. But he deserved it. And more.

And in his agony, he lie on the floor as Kagome's powers began to calm.

The last thing he said almost shattered the proud Kagome, though.

"He's…he's not dead."

And with that, Kagome went into a daze, letting shinobi grab her and drag her away as medic-nin's rushed to the scene, attempting to revive the dead man.

'_He's not dead_' was all Kagome could think as the world blacked out around her leaving her without even the companionship of her thoughts.

* * *

Itachi and Garra had glared at each other before leaving, but both had felt Kagome's chakra spike, the fear and unease that surrounded her as they sensed a single chakra source die out. And both knew immediately what had happened.

Kagome had just killed a man.

**(1) **To only call someone by their first name without any suffix is very very very intimate, if you didn't know. Both Kagome and Ryuu only use each other's first names.

IT'S SHORT, I know. But, this is all I needed to write. I don't feel like making myself write more to end up with a ton of random shit when I have accomplished what I needed. Please enjoy. And, HAHAHAA. I JUST ADDED ANOTHER GUY TO SCREW WITH THIS STORY. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA.

PLEASE REVIEW. It makes my day. Plzplzplzplz. Ok. I love you readers. Till next chapter.


	22. Hospital

**A/N: **I really really really need to do other stuff. However, all that other stuff is really really really stressing me out. So I'm going to write more. And, I obviously don't check for grammar or spelling errors…..so. ANYWAY. On with the story. I guess I don't know what to do…..ehhh, who knows. Maybe I'll come out with a banging story in the end?

OH, AND I AM SO HAPPY! IM GETTING JAPANESE FOOD FOR DINER! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY. OK. ILL SHUT UP.

**Chapter 22: Hospital (wow this title sucks)**

_He hugged her when she was lonely or sad, he kissed her wounds_ _when she hurt herself, and he smiled just for her even if he was having a horrible day. His dark brown eyes, almost black, always looked at her with love and caring. _

_Kagome had been nine and he had been fourteen. Only five years difference, he used to say. Not so much, really. _

"_Will you wait for me?" would be her reply. _

"_I'll always wait for you." _

"_In five years I'll be fourteen!"_

"_And then I'll be nineteen." _

"_You'll be an old man!"_

"_Too old for you?"_

"_Nah. Ryuu will never be too old for me." _

_The gap in Kagome's memory had been happiness. The only happiness she had known as a child. Ryuu had been the one who found her soaping wet as she walked back to the compound dragging a katana behind her. He had been the one who taught her how to wield Kasumi and had bandaged her cuts after practice. He had been the only one who could drag Kagome out of her depression and gloom. It had always been him. Ryuu. _

Kagome woke up to find herself in the hospital. Five people were in the room, sitting on chairs or leaning against walls. Naruto, Sasuke, Guy, Lee, and Itachi.

"Hey! She's awake!" That was Naruto, ever the enthusiast. He then turned to address Kagome. "Tenten-san and Neji-san had to leave and I don't know where that other teme is." At Kagome's raised eyebrow, Naruto continued. "The prick with the red hair? Carries a weird gourd on his back? Ringing any bells?"

"I think she gets it, dobe." And then there was the very contrasting Sasuke.

"Sasuke, could come her for a minute?"

"Hn."

"A little closer, yeah right there." Kagome smacked his shoulder hard enough to send him backwards a little.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?" He said, glaring at her and clutching his shoulder as Kagome smiled.

"For being an idiot," she said with a deadpan look. With a sigh, she waited for her somewhat team captain, Guy, was going to say.

"KAGOME-CHAN! You had us worried there! You're so youthful, a fountain of youth! I don't know what would have happened if you didn't wake up! Me and Lee, here, would have just died!"

"That's right, Kagome-chan! And you were awesome. You were all whoop, wow, wham! And then…" Lee stopped talking and a tension filled the air.

Kagome had killed the man. The only question was, how would it affect the relationships she had with everyone in Kohona?

Guy finally broke the silent tension, his expression and demeanor completely serious. "I understand that you did what you felt you needed to do, I just hope one day you will tell everyone why." With a friendly wave, he and Lee departed and the tension was back.

With a deep inhale, Kagome looked to Sasuke and Naruto. "Could I talk to Itachi-san for a moment?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke just left the room as Itachi finally looked at Kagome.

"What happened?"

"He was confirmed dead soon after your battle."

"I know that. But what happened? What have I missed?"

"You've missed out on training for the actual final stage. But aside from that, very little."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No," he sighed. "It is you who have the right to be upset. You were right, I was being…jealous and I'm sorry. I can't say it will never happen again. But, I am sorry, Kagome-chan."

"I forgive you."

Itachi's red eyes held almost relief as he slowly made his way to kneel down beside Kagome. "I am a lucky man, then," he said as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle, quick kiss.

And then.

"EWWWWWWWW. WHAT THE HELL! ISN'T THAT LIKE INCEST OR SOMETHING?"

Naruto.

"Dobe, you are making me deaf! Quiet down!" Sasuke said as he himself came back into the room, hands shoved in his pockets.

Itachi had already stood up and was leaning against the wall once more with a smirk on his face. "It is certainly not incest for that would require some sort of sexual intercourse. And furthermore, it is very common within clans such as the Uchiha who have bloodline traits to uphold." Naruto only stared at Itachi. That was the most he had heard from the older boy. Aside from that, his cheeks were a bright red and it didn't look like the color was going to fade anytime soon.

"Close your mouth Naruto. You could have waited until I told you to come in."

"I-I…I think I'm just going to go now. See you tomorrow." The blonde said before making a quick getaway and running out of the hospital.

"Well, I think it's my time to leave, too." Kagome said, standing up from her hospital cot and grabbing the dirty clothing she had worn when she blacked out. Without anything further, she walked out of the hospital in a pair of ugly light blue pajamas the hospital had dressed her in.

"Wow," she muttered to herself. "Security here really sucks."

"I couldn't agree more with you," a new voice said. A voice Kagome knew. A voice Kagome hoped she would never hear again.

MWAHAHA. I hope that was a cliffhanger. This chapter is also very short. But, hey, it's a very early update for me! Anyway. Enjoy and REVIEWWWWWWWWW.

Thanks to everyone who DOES review.


	23. Surprise Visits

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. It's as random as the rest of the story.

Also, because I haven't really gotten that far in the series, I probably can't capture the characters as well in this chapter. So, be forewarned of some OOC-ness.

I just realized how many times I misspelled konoha…wow. I always want to switch the n and the h though!

**ALSO: VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT. **

**MY USERNAME HAS CHANGED IF YOU CAN'T SEE. SO NOW I AM BeautifulTwisted. ****I searched my username, well just darklight, and there were far too many results for my liking. So, I simply changed it. It's still me, though :P **

**Chapter 23: ****Surprise Visits**

"What are you doing here Tobi, or should I say Madara-_san_?" Kagome asked suspiciously, her whole body tensing up. Man, life was just throwing surprise after surprise in her way and, Kagome wasn't sure if she liked it too much.

"Kagome, Kagome," (note there was no –san/-chan) "You continue to amuse me. How long has it been? Six years? I thought by now you'd be crawling back, but I must admit to being wrong. You are such a peculiar girl. To think of it, you were back then, too."

Madara Uchiha had not shown himself. Until now. His orange and black swirl mask was gripped loosely and carelessly in his left hand, his posture lax and unconcerned about the girl standing apprehensive in front of him. A rather cruel curl of his lips uncovered the edges of a few teeth, and his power crazy eyes were the most intense she had ever stared into.

This is where she knew the gaze of the Uchiha. This is why she knew the Sharingan.

"Showing your face today?" Kagome almost spat in disgust. This man disgusted her. He was the nightmares in her head, the constant shadow lurking close by, the presence that made her want to scream.

He was Madara Uchiha. And he was back.

"Of course, little Kagome! After so much time apart, it is only fair I show my face! I know you must have missed me." His voice was unwelcoming, sarcastic and tormenting. He knew what she felt of him, and he embraced it.

"What is fairness to you? What is honor? For I know there stands no one here that is deserving of the word." Kagome's body was yelling at her. Shrieking for her to either fight or flee. But her head was telling her to do neither for this was a check mate situation. She could swallow her pride and flee. But it would be the same as staying to fight. Because he was faster than her, stronger than her and, she knew she could not win.

"Ahh Kagome, you know so little. Slightly less than Ryuu-kun." _(Kun? Raises eyebrow)_

Madara watched with a twisted interest as Kagome's eyes widened the slightest bit, her pupils dilated and her fists clenched painfully, unnoticed by Kagome. It was as if she couldn't move, frozen in time.

"What would you know about Ryuu?" She choked out, loathing seeping into her words.

"Enough to know the most important thing in the world to him is you."

"What do you want?" She asked, suspiciously as her eyes narrowed.

"You'll know soon enough," and with his words she watched the Uchiha disappear.

* * *

'_You'll just have to take care of the stupid boy until he is needed.'_

* * *

With the eagerness of a child, he grabbed a small bag carrying his belongings and thanked the elderly woman who had given him food and shelter. It was time to travel east to the hidden leaf village. He had been tipped off that a girl similar to his Kagome's description was there. Perhaps he would finally get lucky. The man who had tipped him off had been rather strange, though. He had been at the market, and he couldn't seem to remember what he looked like. All that he could remember was the fact that Kagome might be in the hidden leaf village. But anything other than that was barley a blurred memory.

It didn't matter, though. Not if Kagome was there.

Ryuu smiled before turning his back on the place he had been staying before starting to walk east. Only three days travel on foot.

'_I'm coming, Kagome. I'll find you if I have to walk to the ends of the Earth'_

How's that? I've been working on it for weeks….sadly. As in, I started, stopped and waited for a while, then decided to finish. Ryuu is coming into the picture! Yay. And, I promise to spell konoha right from now on…^^ but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.


	24. The Return of Ryuu

**A/N: **Wow. It's been a year to the day that I wrote the first chapter of this story! So that means I have to add another chapter and post it by tonight before the day is over!

**Chapter 24: The Return of Ryuu**

Kagome watched in amusement as Naruto ate _another _bowl or ramen like it was the last meal he was going to have. She could already feel her pocket hurting. The pocket holding the money that was more that likely going to _buy _all of that ramen the boy was gulping down.

Great. She was going to go broke at this rate. It's not like she was made out of money.

"Naruto, could you at least swallow first before shoving more into your mouth?" Kagome teased with a nagging motherly tone. Eating her own ramen much more slowly and politely, of course, she kept glancing sideways to the blonde idiot to make sure he didn't choke.

Finishing what was his six or seventh, she had lost track at around four, bowl of ramen, he looked pleadingly over to Kagome. "Just one more bowl, I promise! Please?"

"You said that three bowls of ramen ago!" Kagome exclaimed, looking to the stack of empty bowls next to him.

"Please?" Naruto knew it was time to break out the ultimate weapon of mass destruction: the puppy dog eyes that Kagome simply could never resist.

"Arrrrggggg! Fine. But only one more!" Kagome got out. Damn that kid and his puppy dog eyes. Honestly, what kind of heartless person could say no to that?

"Another please, Teuchi!" Naruto happily said to the smiling old man who already was ready for Naruto's request, placing yet another steaming bowl of ramen in front of the enthusiastic kid.

Kagome only sighed in defeat as she asked Teuchi what the damage was this time. Resigned to the fate of being Naruto's ramen buyer, she pulled out the money from her pocket and started to count the amount.

Before she could hand the money to Teuchi, a new hand came into her line of vision giving money to the waiting man.

"I'll pay for this one," a familiar voice said as Kagome turned around to face the newcomer.

"Itachi! I didn't even sense you!" Kagome said, placing her hand over her heart in mock surprise.

"Someone has their guard down, then," he replied, nonchalantly with a smirk.

"I admit you're right, but that doesn't mean you can go around appearing at random times! Plus, I could have paid for that!" Kagome scolded the older boy.

"You'll just have to repay me, then." Before Kagome could respond, Itachi swept her into his arms and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww! Can't you go for ten minutes without kissing!" Naruto shouted, getting the pair's attention.

Kagome freed herself from Itachi's arms to turn to the obnoxious blonde. "Grow up, Naruto!" Kagome said before patting his taller head and giving him a peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, Itachi glared at the boy who was blushing like an academy student who had a crush on his sensei. Itachi knew Naruto and Kagome would never like each other in _that _way, but he still was a little jealous.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuu carefully approached the gates of Kohona. The guards eyed him suspiciously, and in turn, Ryuu put his hands up in surrender.

"I have no weapons on me. You can check. I would just like to plead my case with your Hokage." Ryuu knew he was asking a lot, for shinobi loyal to Konoha to allow a strange and unknown shinobi such as himself to speak with their Hokage in hopes of citizenship. He was not loyal, however, to any other hidden villages. In fact, for the past six years he had worked as a travelling mercenary for a living, hoping to perhaps catch wind of his precious Kagome. But, something in his gut told him Kagome was here. He just knew it. So, he would ask for citizenship and try to prove loyalty to Konoha while searching for Kagome.

Ryuu let the guards check him for weapons and secure his arms, not putting up a fight. All he wanted was to speak his case to the Hokage. Of course, as the guards were escorting him to the Hokage tower, he was pretty sure he heard someone yelling. Extremely loudly.

Maybe this wasn't, uh, the best place to live.

* * *

Sasuke was furious! He had taken a short nap to energize himself, and _this _happened! Sasuke had gotten up and walking out of his room was a mirror. He had to do a double take and go back a few steps to make sure he was seeing correctly. _Someone _had drawn on his beautiful face in _permanent _blackmarker! It's called permanent for a reason!

"NARUTO! KAGOME!"

Someone was going to die. Painfully.

* * *

Naruto who was walking home from the ramen stand only snickered and continued walking as he head Sasuke yelling from the Uchiha Compound. '_Man that guy can be loud when he wants to be.'_

Kagome, who was walking with Itachi towards the compound, had completely forgotten the prank she and Naruto had pulled on Sasuke before going to get ramen. Oops.

Itachi looked over to Kagome before raising an eyebrow and inquiring "What did you do to Sasuke this time?"

Kagome didn't have the time to answer, though, as a livid Sasuke stomped out of the compound gates towards the couple. On his normally pale face there was a badly drawn on curly mustache, scraggly beard, and pair of circular glasses that didn't quite line up straight.

Itachi had to admit, he almost lost his composure upon seeing his younger sibling's face. However, he decided to settle for smirking at the younger Uchiha.

"That's quite the mustache you got there," Kagome said, laughing and pointing at the poor, drawn on Sasuke. "It's very…fetching," Kagome burst out in newfound laughter once again.

Sasuke, in turn, could only glare at the girl in hysterics. And, boy, if looks could kill Kagome would have been long dead. Unfortunately, much to Sasuke's disappointment, looks could not kill and Kagome was still living.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke ground out, jaw clenched and his hands in fists.

* * *

Ryuu left the Hokage Tower, still being escorted by other Shinobi. The Hokage would allow him to stay in the village; however he would have to prove loyalty before being granted citizenship. For now, he would be a 'tourist' and would be under surveillance as was seen necessary.

He would rent an apartment and have to deal with such matters today; however, first he would get something to eat.

His 'escorts' if you could call them that, would probably know a good place to eat, right?

"Excuse me, umm, do you know a good place to eat?" Ryuu asked the man to his left, who turned his head in acknowledgement before thinking for a little.

"If you like ramen, you could always go to Ichiraku Ramen." The man to his right said.

"But if you're in the mood for barbeque, there's that place down the street, what's it called?" The first guard said.

"I think I'll go for barbeque. One of you can lead the way!" Ryuu stated, happily. He had a good feeling. A very good feeling.

* * *

Naruto had heard Sasuke yelling, and he was not about to be caught by that teme. No way in hell. So, where was the best place to hide? A barbeque restaurant of course! No one would expect him to be there, right? Except, maybe Kagome, but she wouldn't rat him out, especially since she drew the glasses and half of the beard.

As Naruto ran through the doors, he almost bumped into a young man and two chunins that were with him.

"Oh, sorry, sir!" The orange-clad Naruto said to the man he almost ran into.

"That's fine. It looks like you're in a hurry. Is there something I can help you with?" Ryuu asked.

At this time, Naruto could already feel Sasuke approaching, and fast. '_Damn! How'd he find me so quick?'_

"Yes, don't tell the guy about to rush into here that I'm here. Okay? Pretend you never saw me!" Naruto hurriedly said before running to hide by a group of unknowing people.

'_What a strange kid,'_ Ryuu thought as Naruto disappeared from his sight. However, the next moment, in came a furious dark haired shinobi, no doubt the one that kid had been talking about. What made Ryuu do a double take were the sloppy drawings on the dark-haired boy's face which looked like they had been done by the hands of small, mischievous children.

'_Strange kids, strange village.' _

What almost made his heart stop, though, was the next dark haired kunoichi that entered the barbecue restaurant in a hurry.

He knew that face, the delicate features and stormy eyes, the silky raven black hair and the slim, graceful limbs. This was his Kagome, but somewhere along the way, she had grown into this beautiful girl, this beautiful _woman. _

"SASUKE! DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON NARUTO!" She yelled, creating quite a scene in the barbecue restaurant, running towards the dark haired, drawn on Uchiha who had grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt in a rather intimidating way.

"Yeah, what she said, Teme!" Naruto spat back to the person holding him by his shirtfront.

'_That's definitely my Kagome.'_

"Kagome…" Ryuu spoke barley a whisper. But enough to make the beautiful kunoichi stop and spin around to face the young man she had bypassed so easily, running towards Sasuke and Naruto in her rush to stop the fight.

Turning her head to the side, Kagome looked at the young man again before speaking. "Is that really you? Ryuu?"

'_Seven years, 8 days, and 48 minutes apart and look at you now, Kagome. You're amazing.'_

The next person, however, who entered wasn't someone that Kagome wanted here at the moment.

Itachi casually walked into the restaurant, in no way in a rush before his eyes landed on one raven-haired kunoichi and he headed over her way to wrap his arm around here, exactly where it should be.

Ryuu, not exactly comprehending what was happening only stared in confusion.

"Kagome?"

Well, how's that for a chapter? YOU SHOULD REVIEW NOW…yeah. I don't really proof read…to lazy :P so there are probably lots of mistakes spell-check and stuff didn't pick up on. Sorry bout that. But, hope you enjoyed ^.^


	25. Lost Days

**A/N: **Oh, I never mentioned it in the story. **GAARA HAS ALREADY LEFT KONOHA BECAUSE CHUNIN EXAMS ALREADY ENDED. Okay?**

**Chapter 25: Lost Days**

Kagome was more than a little uncomfortable, to say in the least. Itachi, of course, picked up on the tense atmosphere. That didn't mean he knew why, though. Shooting a questioning look over to Kagome, Kagome returned with an impish smile before speaking.

"Could you, uh, make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything to Naruto? I'll…be right back." She said, rushing out of the restaurant, grabbing Ryuu's wrist as she passed and dragging the poor confused mercenary behind her.

When she believed they were far enough away, Kagome stopped and allowed herself to just look at Ryuu. She might have changed a lot since then, but so had he. He was taller, more built, and his features had matured.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a sharp edge in her voice as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. That definitely hurt, and Ryuu cringed slightly at her words. She remembered, didn't she?

"I'm here for _you. _Don't you remember?" He said, capturing her eyes in an intense look. He was opening himself to her. Showing her everything he was feeling, how much he loved her. Why couldn't she do the same?

"I don't," she lied. Of course she remembered him. She remembered everything about him. He hated tomatoes, loved dango, and had a circular shaped birthmark on his left shoulder. She remembered every scar on his body and every word they had exchanged. The only thing she didn't know was why he was here. "Please enlighten me," she said sarcastically.

"You were in Suna," he said causing Kagome to frown. She didn't remember that. There was only one gap in her memory, the few days before being found by the old well just outside Konoha. Kagome had always known something significant had occurred in that time, those hours she could never remember. And here was her answer, standing right in front of her.

"And then what? What happened?" She asked, almost desperately. The corners of his lips turned downwards as he realized she really didn't know what had happened. Those days were his most recent memories of her six years ago. He clung onto his memories of her, even though they hadn't talked. Even though she probably hadn't seen him. He had seen her. And he clung on to her image.

"I─I don't know. I saw you on the streets. I went after you, but you had disappeared. Looking back, I think you were chasing someone," he replied, sounding lost as his eyes shut out emotion, as he became distant from her, swimming in his own thoughts. There was so much that had happened. But was he ready to share? To bring back pain for not only himself but her? Would sharing the truth of everything necessarily be what was right?

"Ryuu," she began to speak, snapping him out of his daze. Immediately his eyes softened and he held out a hand, letting his fingers brush over her cheek.

"I just know that I missed you," he said as he leaned in and his lips made contact with hers.

Kagome didn't know what to do. What about Itachi? Gaara? Did she need another person in her life right now? She just didn't know. But she decided to let him have this kiss. Ryuu was her first. Her first friend, her first love. Sometimes it felt like he was the younger one, that he was the one who needed protecting.

When they broke after several seconds, he smiled down at her. Maybe he was stronger than she thought. Just maybe.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Perhaps she _could_ handle another person.

I felt the need to stop here. Don't worry. I'm adding another chapter cause this was super short. I still wasn't REVIEWS…so yeah.


	26. Hidden Jealousy

**A/N: **Hi there. I know I'm not a reliable updater. Sorry, bout that. I write when I feel inspired.

**Chapter 26: Hidden Jealousy**

Itachi looked at his younger brother, then at Naruto before shaking his head in slight disapproval and leaving to go find Kagome. She couldn't have gotten far.

He easily found her with that man from the barbeque restaurant, hidden away in an alley between two large buildings. What he saw, though, was not something that he liked. They were not talking, they were embracing. He watched as the older man kissed _his _Kagome on the lips, he watched as they smiled together, as that man whispered something into her ear.

Letting some of his chakra spill forth from his body, he waited for the two to notice him. How could they not with the amount of chakra seeping angrily from him.

He smirked slightly when he saw Kagome tense.

* * *

Her eyes shot over to where Itachi stood watching. Ryuu also froze; the rage radiating from the newcomer was overwhelming. The killing intent he could feel directed at him sent cold chills down his spine.

Kagome did nothing to push Ryuu away, though. She was not doing anything wrong. She had no commitments to Itachi. In fact, she still didn't know _what _exactly they were. Were they friends? Or more?

"Itachi," she said already feeling a headache coming on.

"Kagome," the red-eyed shinobi replied frigidly and curtly. "I see I have interrupted you. So sorry." And with his words he turned to leave.

Kagome sighed before moving away from Ryuu. "I need to talk to him, I guess," she said and before he could respond she had gone off towards the retreating figure.

"Itachi!" She shouted to Itachi, waiting for him to stop and turn around. "Talk to me! Because I'm confused as hell! Just like I know you are!"

"Your making a scene," was the only response he had to her words.

"I don't care! Uchiha Itachi, I need you to talk to me! Are you upset? Tell me! Yell at me! I don't care! JUST TALK TO ME!"

"Quiet down Kagome. People are staring."

"Get this through your thick skull, I am not going to quiet down until you talk to me!"

"Fine! I'm mad. Are you happy? Now, stop yelling!"

"Says he who is yelling himself," she said with a sarcastic tone before getting serious. "Itachi, I know you're mad. You're not just mad, your at a loss because you've never had to be in a situation like this, right? But, Itachi, what _are _we? Are we cousins like everyone thinks? Are we friends? Are we something more? Tell me! I'm dying to know."

"I─I don't know," he said quietly. While Kagome was unsure, multiply that uncertainty ten times and that is what Itachi was feeling. He was a proud Uchiha, heir to the clan. He was a child prodigy, ANBU captain. He could conquer all of his enemies, so why couldn't he conquer this? This feeling he got every time he saw Kagome with another male?

"Exactly," she murmured, barley loud enough for him to hear before leaving him standing in the middle of the street.

Well, that was also short. Hmm. I'm just lazy. Its rather unhealthy. Anyway, I was listening to Tell Me Goodbye by BIGBANG while I wrote this chapter. Such a good song. Hope you all review! It makes me happy! Like Shinigami and apples…or maybe that's just in Death Note. Oh well. Review anyways!


	27. Ignoring the Truth

I am officially giving this chapter as a present to Hitsugaya1997 who said "please finish...please update...please finish...please update..." I just thought it was the cutest thing. I don't know, it got me to write :P

**Chapter 27: Ignoring the Truth **

Ryuu was officially staying at the Uchiha compound. Great. Mikoto had welcomed him as much as she had welcomed Kagome! It was pissing of the Uchiha heir to no end. Really, this _stranger_ just appears out of nowhere with a thing for Kagome and thinks he can take over _his _house? That was unacceptable.

Itachi sighed as he stretched his arms over his head, flexing his muscles. His team had picked up the slack for Kagome since she was taking a leave of absence for 'personal reasons.'

'_Personal my ass. That _stranger_ is not a good enough reason to take a break from protecting _our _village.'_

Now he was the one up at, what was it, four in the morning? It was certainly still dark out, moonlight still streaming through the open window. Chilled autumn air spilled through the same window, wrapping around Itachi's body as if trying to squeeze him awake.

With swift movements, Itachi dressed and prepared for the day. He was being sent on a mission Kagome's team _would have_ been assigned if she was there. Now, he got to spend the day on her _recon _mission. His favorite…not.

Disappearing from the compound, Itachi didn't look back. This would only take a day at most. He would be back to keep an eye on Kagome's _guest._

* * *

Little was it known Itachi wasn't the only one awake at such an ungodly hour. Kagome wandered the compound, wondering through the twists and turns as her mind raced. Without knowing it, she found herself in front of one of the guest rooms. The one that was, indeed, occupied by Ryuu.

She stared at the door for a while. Should she knock? Her hand hesitantly rose before falling and then rising again. Would he even be up? She didn't want to wake him up. Actually, why was she even here? She should just go. Of course, it was just too convenient for him to, in fact, be awake and also be able to sense her. Whoopee.

"Come in, Kagome," she heard his voice hushed through the door as she was about to turn and walk away. Inhaling, she gently grasped hold of the door handle before slowly pushing the door open only to feel the door pulled open promptly by another source as Ryuu appeared in front of her before closing it behind her, as well.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to bother you. I didn't think you'd be awake," Kagome said as she stood awkwardly in the bedroom. The furnishing were simple and sophisticated, however they lacked energy or personality, much like her room had when she had first arrived in Konoha.

"It's okay, I'm usually awake early. A habit, I guess," Ryuu responded as he sat down on the end of the bed, his eyes watching her lazily as she fidgeted slightly. "Relax, Kagome," he said after a while. "Sit down or something, here," he moved over a little so she could sit next to him.

Kagome sat, and leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own worlds.

What finally brought her out of her musings was not the lightening sky, however, but the arm that wrapped around her shoulder. Sudden awareness spread through her body of how close she was to Ryuu. She could hear his steady heart beat in her ears and feel the warmth that radiated off of his body. But, it wasn't a bad feeling. No, it was nice. It was comfortable and familiar.

"You know, I miss being kids. The time we spent together," she whispered loud enough for him to hear as she leaned into him more.

"So do I," he said as he turned to look at her. With the hand not attached to the arm around her shoulders, he gently took her chin and turned her face so they were barley inches apart. "I missed you. Your kisses, your words. I missed you so much."

"I…I missed you, too," Kagome said simply because it was the truth. She did miss him. She did feel a new wholeness now that he was here with her. And to be honest, she wanted to be selfish. To never let him leave her. But, she knew that if she asked him to stay, he would, and she didn't want to make him.

With a bright smile, he looked at her before closing the gap between them. His lips coming into contact with hers as the hand under her chin moved to cup the back of her neck.

Kagome felt warm and tingly as they kissed, yet somewhere in the far recesses of her mind she knew it was wrong. It was wrong because, without realizing it, she had already given her love away to someone else. That didn't mean she didn't want to stay in this moment, to be in Ryuu's arms forever. Pushing all negative feelings in the back of her mind, all that was left was the wonderful feeling of Ryuu. It wasn't so bad to just want that. Right?

Well, this is also very short. It's all I could come up with. Hehe. Anyway, I'm going on a 5 day cruise and the wifi is, like, 63 cents…a MINUTE. That's ridiculous. So, I just wanted to get this out. Hope you like. Please review!


	28. Collision

**A/N: **Well. I'm back from a non-vacation! I'd say I've been busy but that's a lie. Ehh, well, most of the time. I was attempting to draw, came out like crap T.T so I transitioned to writing. I've been working on this chapter for months…MONTHS. Sad. I have too many new ideas that come to me and then just leave. , here is the short chapter (a page and a half short) that is the fruit of boredom and the inability to draw a decent picture.

**Chapter 28: Collision **

The beautiful, crisp twinkling sound carried slightly on the wind and Kagome smiled as she stared at the wind chime hung just outside of her window. Ryuu had brought it to her from a foreign place he had traveled while working as a mercenary.

"They're so relaxing," Kagome said as she sensed Ryuu's chakra as he entered the room.

Ryuu gave a low laugh as he stepped to stand next to Kagome who leaned on her windowsill, looking outside. "I didn't think you liked wind chimes," he said, looking outside and mirroring Kagome's stance.

"Hm, I've never had anyone give me one before," she replied before turning her head to look at Ryuu. He seemed to sense her stare before looking at her as well, a small smile on his lips.

"Well then, I guess I'm the first," He chuckled as he gave her a small affectionate kiss on the head.

"I guess you are," she replied as she turned her head to once again stare at the wind chimes.

Of course, the relaxing moment was gone as Sasuke burst rather unexpectedly through the doors. The crudely drawn on mustache was long gone, but in its place was a pair of even worse spectacles.

"Where is Naruto?" The young Uchiha demanded as he glared at Kagome and Ryuu.

"What? I can't believe he left me out!" Kagome exclaimed. She and Naruto were seriously going to have a talk. Kagome Uchiha did _not _get left out on Sasuke pranks. "Sasuke, I'm coming with you. I need to talk to that idiot." Kagome stated as she and Sasuke left behind a smirking Ryuu.

Kagome could just be so immature sometimes!

She was a rather odd person, but Ryuu loved her all the more for it. She was so different in Konoha, though. She seemed so much happier here.

* * *

Itachi returned to the Uchiha compound only to realize that neither Sasuke nor Kagome were anywhere around. He could sense _that _mercenary, though. And if he was correct, the man was in _Kagome's _room.

That was unacceptable.

With a burst of speed and a flare of chakra, Itachi had found himself in Kagome's room, throwing a swift blow to the unwanted guest. What he hadn't expected, however, was that his attack would be blocked.

Uchiha Itachi's attacks were _not_ to be taken lightly, even if it was a simple punch or kick. He was an Uchiha, after all. But to think this mere mercenary had been able to react in time was not calming.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem I am unaware of?" Said mercenary asked coldly. Having to block a surprise punch from some suspicious guy didn't make Ryuu want to be friendly to him. Not in the least.

"This is clearly not your room, and being so you have no right to be here."

"Sorry, but I don't listen brats trying to tell me what and what aren't my rights. In fact, using the same logic, it is _you_ who shouldn't be here. "

"I beg to differ, mercenary."

"Brat."

Narrowed eyes glared at narrowed eyes. (hey does anyone know what color eyes Ryuu's are? I forgot, and well…yeah, I'm the author, but I'm allowed to forget! I wanted to be like 'narrowed red eyes glared at narrowed…eyes' but I don't know what color Ryuu's eyes are. I think they're brown. Well, please do tell me if you know!)

"Don't think you'll win so easily, Uchiha," Ryuu snarled, creases appearing on the bride of his nose as he spoke.

"Don't hold yourself so high and mighty. You forget I amthe Uchiha _prodigy_," Itachi retorted.

"Names do not make a man. Actions do. So prove me wrong…if you can," Ryuu mocked before the two flew at each other, colliding.

* * *

"Sasuke, did you feel that?" Kagome asked as she stopped mid stride.

Looking back, Sasuke stopped as well before giving Kagome a strange look. "Feel what?"

"I don't know, I just got this sudden apprehensive feeling that my room was being destroyed. But, never mind, it might just be the heat getting to me," Kagome waved off the feeling.

"Then hurry up! That dobe is probably was ahead of us now!"

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist, Sasuke; he's hiding by the Ramen stand…predictable much?"

"Hn."

* * *

I'm mean. I ended it here. I was actually gunna write more. See how well that turned out? Anyway. Ciao.


	29. Disaster

**A/N: **I've found it! A good inspiration to write! I actually re-read this story today and it wasn't as bad as I thought! WOOO! So, I plan to update this and my other ongoing fanfictions regularly. Don't hold me to it, but I'm going to put a serious effort forward! This chapter's short, but hey, it's a start!

**Chapter 29: Disaster**

Naruto was quickly found and apprehended by two rather unhappy Uchiha, both who immediately started yelling at him.

"I can't believe you would leave me out!"

"How DARE you—"

"I mean, I thought we had an agreement and—"

"I'll be ridiculed for this awful drawing! It's not bad enough that last week—"

"What happened to working together with—"

Of course, the shouts were all a jumble of words as both of the Uchiha continued to ramble over one another and Naruto could only look from one angry face to the other as he nodded and pretended he understood anything that was being said beside the small phrases he was getting.

"Um…yeah. Well, I gotta go!" Naruto said, waving and running away as fast as he could leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Kagome and Sasuke turned to one another.

"Should we go after him?" Sasuke asked as he glanced in the direction the blonde had run off to.

"No, leave him. There's always payback," Kagome said with a rather devious grin. She had learned from the best and his teachings were soon going to be put to use against him.

Both dark haired teens stopped plotting, though, as a wave of chakra could be sensed as it exploded from what seemed to be the Uchiha compound.

Sharing a mutual look of concern, the two then disappeared in blurs headed to the compound. Something had just happened and from the amounts of chakra spilling everywhere, it must have been pretty serious.

Kagome arrived on the scene first, fury spreading through her veins as her eyes scanned the area. Her room was decimated. Books were scattered everywhere, furniture knocked over and belongings in disorganized heaps. Even Kasumi was on the floor, knocked over carelessly.

As Sasuke appeared, Kagome grabbed her katana and disappeared, chasing after the two she just _knew _were responsible for this. They had been long gone from her room by the time she had gotten there, but there was no way in hell they were getting away with the mess they had made. She was lucky she still even had a door! In fact, she had been somewhat surprised it hadn't been flung somewhere like everything else!

'_Those two are so dead meat when I get my hands on them.'_

Kagome followed her senses as she ran out of the compound and even out of the walls of Konoha, into the forest. When she reached them, though, there was a picture she hadn't expected.

In her anger, she had focused solely on the chakra of Itachi and Ryuu, not bothering to pay attention to anything else and that had been her mistake.

In front of her was not only Itachi and Ryuu, but Madara Uchiha as he stood with his mask pushed away so his face was revealed.

"Ah, so good of you to join us, _Kagome_. I always did enjoy your presence, although you seem rather…_tense_ today."

"What do you want," Kagome nearly snarled. She had been uneasy the last time he had shown up, now she knew something was definitely going on.

"I've come back to collect him," he motioned to Ryuu, who stood next to him, with a cruel twist of his lips and then before Kagome or Itachi could react, a Kunai had been stabbed into the shocked mercenary.


	30. Death

**A/N: **I was going for weekly updates but see how well that went? I have a pathetic excuse. I'm sick! Well, pathetic excuse for a pathetically short chapter!

**Chapter 30: Death**

Kagome had been too stunned to do anything—too slow and useless. She had trained to protect herself and those who, one day, she would love. But now even with her hard work, her sweat, and her blood she had failed. Years of doing nothing but working and gaining experience had been for nothing when in the one moment it all truly mattered she had been unable to stop the kunai from being plunged into Ryuu's heart.

As Madara pulled the weapon out with a sickening twist, Kagome could only watch as the body fell to the ground, lifelessly. That thing was no longer Ryuu. It was just a corpse consumed by emptiness, literally a place void of any life energy at all—unnatural.

However, there had been no dramatic last words, no moment of realization. She had not held him in her arms and begged him not to go. She had not kissed him one last time or looked into his eyes as the life flickered from them. Instead she had stood there, done nothing. And while she felt a terrible sadness spread through her body, there was a lack of fire. Of course, she was mad at Madara. Mad at herself. But not as upset as she would have ever expected. She had let go of him long ago without even realizing it. It was _him_ who had never been able to do so.

"Turns out he was not needed," Madara said before he simply disappeared in a poof. He had done what he needed to do and left, but something didn't seem right. Kagome glared suspiciously to the place he had just been.

Near her, Itachi looked somewhat crestfallen. The Uchiha had come and gone, but he hadn't even spared a glance to him. It wasn't as if Itachi was seeking any attention from the rogue nin, but he figured if anything there would be a slight interest in himself seeing as he was a Uchiha as well. Apparently not. Yet there was a slight disappointment, not that Itachi would ever admit to it.

"We should report to the Hokage," Kagome said, breaking him out of his musings. "And, I'll have to get a proper funeral together."

Itachi looked at her face, really looked, for the first time since Madara's appearance and disappearance. He felt somewhat stupid for thinking about himself. It hadn't been him who had lost someone today. It had been her. "Are you okay?"

With a sad smile, she turned her back to him.

"Are people like us ever truly okay?" And then she ran. Ran from Itachi and Ryuu. Ran from Ryuu's death. Ran because she felt guilty. She _should_ have been sadder. She should have been furious enough to chase down Madara and exact revenge. She should have fallen apart. But she hadn't.

Itachi let her go. Instead of following, he lifted the still bleeding body from the ground and used the body flicker technique to get back to the Uchiha compound. Someone there could dress the wound and clean the body for the funeral.


	31. BOOM!

**A/N: **It's been a long time. A REALLY REALLY long time. If I was reading this…well, I think I would have given up on it a year ago. Anyway, if anyone has indeed stuck with this, thank you! And if you're reading this for the first time, yay you've gotten to chapter 31! Sorry I'm such a procrastinator. Now, on with the story! :D

**Chapter 31: BOOM!**

Kagome sat on a bridge, her feet dangling over and swinging like an impatient child's. With distant eyes, she stared at her traitorous feet. It seemed that whenever she couldn't handle something, she chose to run away. But now that she was alone, she hated herself for it. Why couldn't she just face her problems? Why couldn't she fully open up to Itachi? Or herself, even! Damn it, she was acting like an immature brat!

And not for the first time, she let herself explode. All of the emotions that had been building up inside her came pouring out: fear, uncertainty, sadness, anger. And once she let herself go, she found she couldn't find her way back from the raw power that was now emanating from her very skin. Her emotion called to her chakra, causing more and more to flow through her body as it filled the air, so potent it was practically visible.

Closing her eyes, she let the sensation of power envelop her in its welcoming arms. She let the chakra flow over body in waves and calm her. As she opened her eyes, she was no longer stressed, her body lax. It was only when she felt a wet drop land on her hand that she noticed tears were flowing from her eyes.

With a stuffy giggle, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and made to stand up. But as she went to move, she felt the full weight of the chakra still press down on her. Calmly, she tried to gain control of the raging power, attempting to stop the flow. However, the energy did not stop and soon, she realized, she would run out.

Kagome had never until this moment, truly understood the severity of loosing control. Attempting to concentrate, she tried to shut off the chakra points throughout her body without success.

And then she became slightly frantic. Loosing control of your own power was fatal. Kagome had accepted this long ago, never thinking in a million years it would happen with her.

And by now every shinobi in Konoha probably knew where she was due to the mass build up of chakra. Well, they had probably known ten minutes ago, but that was beside the point now. It was highly dangerous to have anyone approach her in this state. Kagome could only hope they knew that.

And it was in this thought that the world flashed blindingly white and she felt as her body was roughly torn from its spot and thrown over the bridge and into the frigid water below. As the cold engulfed her, the world faded to black.

* * *

Itachi had brought the body back to the compound when he felt it like prickles against his skin: Kagome's chakra. He could feel the large buildup of her power and could only sigh to himself. He hoped she had herself under control before she destroyed part of the village. But then he sensed it. Kagome's distress.

Damn. She'd lost control.

'_Why do you do this to yourself, Kagome?'_

Leaving the corpse, he used the body flicker technique and traveled in the general area her chakra was coming from. She better hope he got there in time.

As he neared, though, he found it was harder to use his own chakra. Feeling the pressure of her power in the air, he decided to run and the closer he got, the harder it became. Kagome's chakra was like trying to trudge through mud.

And then, all of a sudden, the pressure disappeared.

Not good.

Itachi braced himself for whatever was going to come, because he was sure that the sudden shift meant _something_ was about to happen. And then it did.

Itachi was blinded by the explosion as the energy condensed and then combusted outward in a wave of wind, heat, and pure chakra. He had been far enough away to only be staggered, but he knew one person who was surely hit hard by the force of the chakra. Kagome.

Rushing forward towards the bridge, he found he had to dodge debris that was still flying through the air in disarray. The once bridge was now chunks of wood that lay scattered around the area, some pieces floating in the river and other parts flung to the side.

Itachi didn't see Kagome, though. At least, no at first. With the Sharingan activated, as always, he sensed a chakra irregularity and pinpointed the irregularity to be in the river. Without hesitating, he dived into the cool water and let his senses guide him.

Following the chakra irregularity, he found her. Dragging her limp body ashore, he inhaled deeply before slinging her over his back and racing to the hospital.

'_She better not die on me now,'_ he thought, feeling her weight pressing down on him. _'If she does, I will haunt her in her next life.' _That was a promise.

* * *

_Why had she let Ryuu live? When she had mercilessly slaughtered the rest of them, she had left him to stare. Why? It's simple: because she loved him. _

_But why did she have to kill the rest? Why bloody her hands with the murder of her own kin? Because they had taken him from her. _

_Only months before the massacre, Kagome had found life bearable. Ryuu had been able to fill the spaces, had made her happy if only for the short moments they had together. Kagome could live if she could just see a glimpse of him once in a while. But then, they sent him away. To train. _

_He hadn't even said goodbye._

_But that was venial, as long as one day he would come back for her. And she believed he would always have a place for her in his heart. He would come back to visit because he had to love her. He just _had_ to. _

_And then, he did come back and it was one of the happiest moments of her short life! She had waited all morning for him, waking up before dawn just in case he came early. When he actually did arrive, it had been around noon and she was bubbling over with excitement. She could ignore the others in her clan and their rude remarks. They always had a nasty quip. But id didn't matter that day. Nope, not at all because Ryuu was back and surely he would find her! _

_But she waited. And he did not come. So she waited some more, until her impatience finally got the better of her and she went out to look for him. _

_When she found him, he had been with a group of guys around his age. She saw as he smiled and joked with them, as if they were best buds. Of course, she knew he would be even happier to see her…well, she hoped. _

_Making herself known, all she received were hard stares. Not even Ryuu had a smile on his face. Unsure of herself, she had smiled and managed a weak "hi." _

"_Why are you here?" One of the boys sneered at her. _

"_Stop being creepy and don't follow us," another had said. But Kagome wouldn't be deterred. She had continued to look into Ryuu's eyes, waiting for him to say something. To tell her that they weren't his friends and he was glad to see her. And Kagome felt hopeful as she saw his mouth open to speak._

"_You should go," he had said before turning away as if he couldn't even bear the sight of her. _

_Three words had never hurt as much as those spoken by the only one she trusted. It was as if something inside her was breaking as she watched the teenage boys retreat. Ryuu had been for months and that was the first thing he said to her upon his return; he hadn't even addressed her by name, just said in that flat tone of his those three little, simple words._

You should go.

_And so she did. _

_Unbeknownst to her, Ryuu was crushing his own heart as he sent away the devastated little girl he had come to love. _

_And that was what had set her off, what had ignited the flame that caused a wildfire. They had changed Ryuu, taken away the only person she cared for._

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to a dark room. Letting her eyes scan the dark room, she found she was in the hospital…again. And again, she was wearing the clothes provided by the hospital. How great.

Closing her eyes, her memories flooded back to her. Right. She had gone and done all those stupid things because she was stressed and emotional. Great. She really needed a new way to release stress.

Sighing, she leaned back down on the cot. If the dark room wasn't a give away, it was probably the middle of the night.

Turning to rest on her side, she almost jumped in shock when she came face to face with Itachi who was parked in a chair next to the hospital bed. Too bad she was too tired to jump.

Reaching her arm out, she poked the sleeping male's forehead. Her fun was put on hold, though, when said male gently grabbed her wrist to stop the oncoming attack.

"Isn't that chair uncomfortable?" she whispered to the make still holding her wrist in his grip.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome," he replied, releasing her from his hold and opening his eyes to look at her.

"Really, you can't be comfortable," she continued, ignoring his command. "I can move over if you don't want to wake up with a major backache. 'Cause, ya know, that's a real bummer in the morning. Take it from me, I—" She was cut off as she felt his weight on the cot and his hands gently push her over.

"Shut up and sleep," he mumbled, already half asleep again.

Moving the covers so he was semi-covered as well, Kagome only smiled to herself. And then she realized something.

"Eww! You're clothes are wet!"

She then tried to shove him off the cot…unsuccessfully. Rather, he moved his arm so it rested on top of her. Wonderful.

"Stop complaining," was the last thing he grumbled before the two gave into exhaustion.

* * *

Yay! That was a fun chapter…well the end anyway. I do hope you enjoyed! And, if you don't hate me and all, do leave a review ^.^


	32. Mourning

**A/N: **Well, I need to get the whole funeral part out of the way, so here goes nothing.

Oh, and…HA AN UPDATE! How's that for updating!

**Chapter 32: Mourning**

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open to a sunlit hospital room. That and a sleeping Itachi who still had his arm wrapped around her. It would have a touching moment, except for two facts.

1. His clothes were still damp and therefore her clothes we now damp as well.

2. There was something _hard_ pressed up against the back of her thigh.

Thinking over the second point, Kagome's eyes slowly moved from Itachi's peaceful, sleeping face to a lower area, still covered by the hospital sheets. Scrunching up her face, she freed her elbow before harshly jabbing it into his chest which efficiently woke up the startled male.

In his state of shock, Kagome was then able to roll the second occupant of the cot off and onto the hard floor.

Recovering, Itachi only looked up at the girl with confusion before noticing her eyes kept looking somewhere else. Following her line of vision, he caught on pretty quickly.

Of course, his dignified response was to look back at Kagome with a suggestive smirk.

This earned him a pillow in the face and her exclamation of "_PERVERT!_"

If there had been any other sleeping patients in the hospital, well, there weren't any now.

* * *

It was two days later that Kagome was released from the hospital and also probably one of the first times she hadn't walked out early.

She'd made Itachi bring clothes for her from her room and then sent Sasuke out to purchase a bouquet of white flowers and two candles.

The funeral would be tomorrow. It had been rushed, but she just couldn't handle waiting. She wanted it over and behind her as soon as possible.

With Itachi beside her, they walked to the compound. And then she remembered the minor fact that her room had been utterly destroyed the last time she had seen it. It had been as if a tornado had stuck only that room, tossing everything around in chaos.

Upon entering, though, she found a surprise. Everything had been put back in place…well, its relative place. Even Kasumi, which she had lost in the explosion, was neatly placed on her bed.

Looking over to Itachi, she saw his familiar smirk and couldn't help but smile in return.

"You did all of this?" She asked, impressed. And that was being somewhat modest. She was somewhere more closely along the lines of 'blown away' and 'oh my freaking god where did the Itachi I was just with yesterday go?'

"Well, I had help from Sasuke and Naruto…but since I helped cause the mess, I thought I should help clean it up to," he said, a slight dusting of pink settling on his cheeks.

Looking at the embarrassed ANBU Captain and fellow prodigy beside her, Kagome jumped forward to surprise hug him. As he slowly wrapped his own arms around her, she moved back enough to give him a peck on the lips before returning to the hug.

"You know, you're really a big softie under the tough guy reputation," she paused, "but I think I've always known that."

Itachi gave a muffled grunt and, unnoticed by the shorter female, raised an eyebrow. How would she know something about him _he_ didn't even know? If he was a so called "_softie_" then certainly he would know by now. And, he knew he was, in fact, _not _a softie…well, so he claimed.

Ending the rather long—well, he thought it had been but then again, guys knew nothing according to Kagome Higurashi—hug, he let her take in the room once more, an uncontrollable smile on her lips.

"I guess I should thank Naruto and Sasuke," she said after a while, trying to think of where to find the two idiots before realizing she already knew.

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Definitely.

* * *

That night, Kagome did not sleep.

Sitting next to Itachi on the rooftops, they silently watched the sky until morning as the sky lit up with impossible shades of violet which gently faded into orange and amber.

There was not a cloud in sight.

* * *

Fifteen people attended the funeral, most to be there for Kagome. This list included Kagome herself, Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto as Ryuu's "family" in Konoha. Naruto came, for once dressed in black—a shocking change from his normal bright orange jumpsuit. And then, of course, Team Guy made an appearance followed by Kagome's ANBU team and her stand in 'genin' team for the chunin exams.

No flowers were placed on the casket or around it. Only a candle burned to the side, one of the two Kagome had sent Sasuke to purchase. The other was in her room, next to the bouquet of flowers. She burned it a little each night, in respect for Ryuu and to help him pass on.

In the Higurashi family, it was customary to wear a strip of black cloth tied around one's left arm in public to show a person was mourning. This was how Itachi found himself helping to tie a black strip of old cloth to Kagome's arm right before the funeral. In seven days, she would no longer need to wear the cloth and the period of mourning would officially be over.

Traditionally, funerals were simply for closure. They were modest, simple, and short and Kagome wanted to follow her family's tradition. For Ryuu.

With blank eyes, Kagome watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and it was after this that she thanked everyone for attending. And then with that, the funeral was over.

As people departed, Kagome grabbed Itachi and went to catch Naruto before he left.

"Hey! Naruto-kun!" The blonde waited, hearing Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you're up for ramen? I don't think I can hang around here."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how he had gotten himself dragged into this. He didn't really want to either. Somehow, he was now seated to the side of an overenthusiastic Naruto who was downing ramen like there was no tomorrow. Even better, to the other side of Naruto was Kagome and Itachi.

Well, now because Naruto was clearly too busy eating to do anything else, Kagome was currently harassing him and Itachi smirking at him from two seats away. Oh happy day.

"So Sasuke-kun, you found a girlfriend yet? Eh?" she asked, resisting the urge to rech over Naruto and poke the grumpy Uchiha glaring at her.

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no," she said, watching as his unhappy face turned into a frown. "Although, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I bet one of those lovely ladies over there," she motioned towards a small group of girls watching Sasuke from a distance, "would love to take up the role! Here, I'll start the introductions!" Cupping her hands around her mouth, she turned to the girls. "HEY! HI, YEAH YOU GIRLS. HAVE YOU MET SASUKE-KUN? 'CAUSE HE'S TOTALLY SINGLE AND HE GETS _REALLY LONLEY_. WOULD ONE OF YOU—" and then she was abruptly cut off. Sasuke had pushed past Naruto and after realizing frantically telling her to shut up didn't work, had shoved his own ramen into her mouth.

Swallowing, Kagome gave Sasuke an evil look. "If you wanted me to try that, you could have just asked."

From his safe spot, Itachi watched in amusement as Kagome and his brother interacted. He was disturbed, though, as Kagome shoved her chopsticks into his face.

"Yes?"

"You've got something," she brought the offending chopsticks even closer to his face, "right there…ah! Got it!"

In victory, she flung her chopsticks and laughed as they conveniently landed on a dark haired grouch still sulking in his seat over her earlier outburst.

"Lighten up Sasuke-kun, this isn't a correctional facility," she goaded him further.

"Hn."

"Really? That the best you can come up with after all this time?"

"Hn."

"Such a sad come back."

"Hn."

"Don't be so _immature_."

And this time, she only got a look. A look that said '_I'm _the one being immature?'

* * *

So. I think this is a smorgasbord that's _all over _the place. But, oh well. I didn't really know what to do at the end. So, at least the awkward funeral thing is over with. Time to move on…FINALLY!


End file.
